Reluctant Father!
by Lilica Borges
Summary: O que James estava fazendo nas ilhas Seychelles? Teria a petulância de, simplesmente, entrar de novo na vida de Lily, depois de tê-la ignorado por dezoito meses? Ele não demorou a deixar claro que ainda a desejava. Mas como podia sentar-se ali, sem nem ao menos mencionar o filho?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

Ao ouvir o ruído de uma cadeira ser arrastada sobre o chão de tábuas, Lily Evans suspirou. Em seguida, largou a mecha de cabelos ruivos que segurava entre os dedos e fez uma careta para o espelho. Seu corte de cabelo teria de esperar. O ruído indicava a chegada de um freguês inesperado que, infelizmente, ela teria de mandar embora.

Depois de guardar a tesoura, abriu a porta do banheiro das senhoras e espiou o restaurante aberto, coberto de sapé. Sim, um homem de cabelos escuros estava sentado a uma das mesas mais próximas à entrada, observando as águas azuis do oceano Índico.

— Está sem sorte, senhor! — Lily murmurou consigo mesma. — Chegou duas horas adiantado.

Ajeitou os cabelos com as mãos, alisou a mini-blusa e limpou uma mancha da bermuda. Seria papinha de nenê? Também secou o suor da testa. Afinal, o Paraíso Esquecido podia nem sequer lembrar o hotel Savoy, em Londres, mas ela não gostaria de parecer desleixada diante de um cliente.

Fechou a porta do banheiro e caminhou por entre as mesas, franzindo o cenho. Detestava a ideia de recusar um freguês e se perguntou por que deveria fazê-lo. Os horários de funcionamento do restaurante não precisavam ser tão rígidos. Além disso, que dificuldade haveria em ligar a cafeteira, ou abrir uma garrafa de cerveja, ou mesmo servir uma fatia de bolo? Nenhuma!

E, se o atendimento fosse simpático e eficiente, havia a possibilidade de o freguês se sentir inclinado a voltar em outra hora, para fazer uma refeição adequada. Seria muito bom ouvir o tilintar da caixa registradora.

— Bom dia, cavalheiro — cumprimentou com um sorriso largo. — O restaurante só abre ao meio-dia e, hoje, estaremos servindo uma de nossas especialidades: moqueca de peixe à moda crioula. Mesmo assim, terei prazer em lhe servir um café, ou uma cerveja, se o senhor...

Quando o homem se virou para fitá-la, o sorriso morreu nos lábios de Lily e a frase ficou interminada. Sentiu-se atordoada pelo choque. Estava diante de James Potter, magnata do mundo dos negócios, solteirão convicto e... o pai ausente de seu filho de nove meses de idade, que fora levado para um passeio pouco antes.

Em busca de equilíbrio, suas mãos seguraram com firmeza o encosto da cadeira mais próxima. Tempos atrás, Lily havia se deleitado ao estudar cada traço daquele homem. Ora, por que não reconhecera de pronto os cabelos escuros, os ombros largos, a postura calma e confiante? Porque já fazia muito tempo desde que Lily perdera qualquer esperança de que James se dispusesse a encontrá-la. Além disso, jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que ele fosse capaz de procurá-la no arquipélago de Seychelles!

Como ele havia descoberto onde encontrá-la? Por que James decidira fazer uma viagem tão longa, depois de dezoito meses do mais absoluto silêncio? Uma torrente de perguntas começou a se formar na mente de Lily. Provavelmente, por alguma razão, ele finalmente tomara consciência da paternidade, mas... o que teria em mente?

Estaria disposto a brincar com o bebê, a fim de ser perdoado pelo período de abandono? Ou só queria verificar se seu filho estava sendo bem cuidado? Talvez a ideia de uma criaturinha pequenina e rechonchuda houvesse despertado nele o desejo de ser um pai dedicado. Baixando os olhos verdes, Lily descartou tal possibilidade.

Soltou o encosto da cadeira e endireitou os ombros. Tanto fazia o motivo do súbito interesse de James, pois estava chegando tarde demais. Se ele esperava que ela fosse se atirar aos seus pés, com lágrimas de gratidão, estava redondamente enganado.

E como ele se atrevia a aparecer sem avisar? Que direito tinha James de entrar no restaurante e apanhá-la de surpresa? E escolher justamente um momento em que ela estava suada e corada por ter acabado de esfregar o chão, vestindo roupas que só usava em casa e, pior, completamente fora de forma. Com um movimento furtivo, Lily encolheu a barriga. Claro que não tinha a menor intenção de impressioná-lo. De jeito nenhum! Mas, se estivesse melhor arrumada, certamente teria se sentido mais segura para enfrentar aquele encontro inesperado.

— Eu não... — começou a falar.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — James interrompeu. Durante o voo dos Estados Unidos para a Europa e de lá para Seychelles, pensara em Lily Evans o tempo todo. Recordara o envolvimento que tivera com ela no passado, como vinha acontecendo com frequência irritante, nos últimos tempos. Tais lembranças sempre traziam a sensação de desconforto e arrependimento, mas, ver-se diante dela era como ser atingido por um forte golpe físico.

Lily deu-se conta de que havia se enganado. A pergunta formulada de olhos estreitos indicava que ele estava tão surpreso quanto ela. E, a julgar pela linha dura formada pelos lábios sensuais, ele também não estava exatamente feliz pelo encontro. James Potter não fora atacado por repentinos sentimentos nobres. Sua presença ali era mera coincidência, uma brincadeira do destino.

— Estou ajudando Edith na administração do Paraíso Esquecido — Lily respondeu, surpresa ao constatar que sua voz soava normal e controlada.

Então, lembrou-se de que fora capaz de agir com a mesma tranquilidade fingida, em outra ocasião no passado.

Aparentemente, a capacidade não a abandonara.

— Trabalha aqui? — James inquiriu.

— Sim. Faço de tudo um pouco. Hoje, por exemplo, a encarregada da limpeza tinha hora marcada com o dentista e eu limpei o restaurante.

James examinou-a da cabeça aos pés: os cabelos revoltos, a blusa molhada de suor, a bermuda amarrotada, os pés metidos em chinelos. Quando a conhecera, ela só vestia roupas sóbrias e sofisticadas, calçava sapatos de salto alto e usava os cabelos impecavelmente presos. Lily costumava ser a verdadeira imagem da elegância. As únicas vezes em que a vira desarrumada fora quando haviam ido para a cama juntos. E, em tais ocasiões, ela sempre lhe parecera muito desejável. Como agora. Franzindo o cenho, James lembrou-se de como fora bom fazer amor com ela, como tudo parecia perfeito, quando estavam juntos.

— Compreendo — ele falou, fazendo Lily se sentir ainda mais embaraçada pela aparência descuidada. — E quem é essa Edith?

— Era namorada do meu tio, Oscar. Ele morreu de câncer, há três meses.

— É esta a pousada de seu tio? Lembro-me de você ter me contado que ele era dono de uma pousada em Praslin, onde você costumava passar as férias, mas pensei que ele tinha vendido o lugar no ano passado.

— Foi o que Oscar pensou, também, mas o negócio foi desfeito no último minuto e só agora apareceu um novo interessado, embora a venda ainda esteja em fase de negociação. Edith é uma pessoa adorável, mas muito ingênua e inexperiente. Quando meu tio foi a Londres, no último inverno, havia acabado de descobrir que tinha os dias contados. Sabendo que Edith se veria perdida no momento de vender a pousada, pediu que eu a ajudasse.

— Por saber que você é super eficiente?

— Por saber que sou a única pessoa organizada na família — Lily respondeu, perguntando-se se o comentário de James fora sarcástico. Afinal, ela não fora nem um pouco eficiente, dezoito meses antes. — Concordei em ajudar à distância, mas quando um novo interessado apareceu, Edith telefonou, pedindo que eu viesse para cá. Estava desesperada por ajuda e eu precisava de uma mudança de ares.

Lily parou de falar, percebendo que começava a tagarelar, o que era uma tendência antiga, sempre que ficava nervosa. Disse a si mesma que não tinha motivo para ficar nervosa, pois era James o vilão naquela história.

— Então, decidiu tirar férias?

— Pode-se dizer que sim. E você? Está passando férias aqui, ou veio de Mahé, só para passar o dia?

Mahé era a maior das cento e poucas ilhas que formavam o arquipélago de Seychelles. Também era lá que se situava a capital, Victoria. Sossegada e praticamente virgem como as demais ilhas, Mahé contava com o maior número de hotéis, bem como grande variedade de atrações e atividades.

Sendo um esportista entusiasmado, James certamente desejaria velejar, esquiar e mergulhar. E, para isso, o melhor seria se hospedar em Mahé. Lily rezou para que isso fosse verdade, pois se quisesse recuperar o equilíbrio, precisaria de uma boa distância entre eles. E nada melhor que o calmo mar azul a separá-los, para reduzir as possíveis visitas de James a Praslin.

— Detesto desapontá-la, mas estou aqui mesmo, em Praslin — ele replicou em tom seco.

— No Club Sesel? — Lily perguntou, referindo-se ao melhor hotel da ilha, situado a três quilômetros do Paraíso Perdido.

Não ouvira o ronco de nenhum automóvel e, se James chegara a pé, só poderia ter vindo de lá. Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não.

— Não? — ela repetiu, sentindo-se grata.

Os outros hotéis da ilha ficavam a, pelo menos, onze ou doze quilômetros dali, o que não era muito, mas melhor do que nada.

— Não estou hospedado em um hotel. Aluguei uma casa. Cheguei ontem, à noite.

— Onde fica a casa que alugou?

James usou o polegar e apontou por cima do ombro.

— Ali.

Os olhos de Lily voaram na mesma direção. Seguindo pelo gramado rente à praia, chegava-se a uma pequena colina, onde fora construído um luxuoso bangalô, cercado de árvores e arbustos, com espetacular vista para o mar, churrasqueira e um salão de ginástica que mais parecia uma academia. O lugar era considerado cinco estrelas no mercado imobiliário.

— Está falando da Maison d'Horizon? — Lily inquiriu em um fio de voz.

James assentiu.

— Decidi me dar um presente.

Lily desviou os olhos para o chalé de madeira onde estava instalada.

— Mas, então, somos vizinhos!

— Exatamente — ele confirmou, seco. Lily engoliu em seco.

— Quanto tempo pretende ficar? — perguntou.

— Dois meses. Não me culpe — ele acrescentou, notando-lhe os olhos arregalados. — A culpa é sua se decidi vir para Seychelles.

— Minha culpa?

— Eu me lembrei de você falando da vida calma e pacífica das ilhas e... — James desviou os olhos para o mar — estou precisando relaxar. Agora, que estou aqui, vejo que você não exagerou na descrição.

Ora, a presença dele na ilha não era mera coincidência! A própria Lily, com sua língua comprida, fora a culpada! Agora, estavam condenados a viver, ao menos por algum tempo, separados por alguns metros de areia e grama!

— O expediente de quatorze horas diárias finalmente cansou você? — perguntou, sabendo que ele não só jogava duro, mas também trabalhava duro.

— Não, embora eu estivesse mesmo exagerando no trabalho. Tive problemas de saúde e estou convalescendo — James explicou de maneira sucinta, deixando claro que não pretendia entrar em detalhes. — Poderia me servir algo para comer, além de café?

— O que disse? — Lily inquiriu, incrédula. Enquanto conversavam, ela se perguntava quando ele iria mencionar o bebê. James o ignorara até então, mas não poderia continuar a fazê-lo. Porém, ela não estava disposta a facilitar as coisas, entrando no assunto sobre o filho.

— A imobiliária deveria ter providenciado mantimentos para os meus primeiros dias aqui, mas só vão mandar as compras mais tarde. Como não encontrei nada para comer quando cheguei, ontem à noite, estou faminto.

— Edith é quem cuida da cozinha e ela saiu — Lily replicou.

Embora James erguesse as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de súplica, Lily se manteve impassível. Não era mais a namoradinha apaixonada e ansiosa para satisfazer todos os desejos dele. Se ele tombasse de fome ali mesmo, azar!

— Não precisa ser nada complicado. Pão com manteiga basta. Ou uma fruta. Deve ter alguma fruta, na cozinha. Se tiver um pacote de batatas fritas murchas, eu aceito — ele acrescentou com um toque de desespero.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sinto muito.

— Depois de passar dois dias viajando, não estou disposto a andar por aí, atrás de comida — James resmungou. — Nós dois sabemos que a despensa não pode estar completamente vazia. Portanto...

— Que tal ovos mexidos? — Lily sugeriu, irritada.

Tratá-lo mal não seria boa ideia, uma vez que Lily poderia precisar da boa vontade de James, no futuro. Assim, o melhor seria controlar o mau humor e manter o relacionamento em bases civilizadas, o que não seria a tarefa mais fácil do mundo.

— Excelente! — ele aceitou. — Não está pensando em me envenenar, está?

— E correr o risco de ter o restaurante fechado pelas autoridades de saúde? Não vale a pena — ela respondeu com sarcasmo.

— Está se esquecendo de uma coisa.

— De quê?

— Quando cheguei, você me cumprimentou com "Bom dia, cavalheiro". Portanto, agora, deveria dizer "Não vale a pena, cavalheiro" — James comentou, irônico. — Já ouviu falar que o cliente tem sempre razão? Ou não está interessada em ganhar o prêmio de funcionária padrão do ano?

— Não sou funcionária. Sou voluntária.

— Seja qual for a sua posição, sou um freguês, o que me dá direito a ser tratado com cortesia.

Lily estreitou os olhos. James a estava provocando. Em outra época, ela se divertira com o senso de humor afiado que ele possuía, mas não agora. Sua vontade era mandá-lo para o inferno, mas tratou de controlar os impulsos.

— Espere sentado — murmurou.

Os lábios de James se curvaram. Ele sempre admirara a audácia de Lily.

— Insolente, como sempre — comentou.

— Não tenha a menor dúvida disso — ela confirmou, antes de se afastar.

Enquanto preparava os ovos, na cozinha, Lily refletiu que havia se enganado ao pensar que, quando reencontrasse James, ele não lhe despertaria qualquer reação. A verdade era que os olhos castanhos-esverdeados, os traços viris e o físico atlético continuavam a perturbá-la.

Irritada, ordenou a si mesma que pusesse um fim àquele tipo de pensamento. James poderia obter nota dez em termos de atrativos físicos, mas no que dizia respeito a calor humano, respeito e consideração, zero.

Lembrando-se de que ele comentara algo sobre problemas de saúde, Lily se perguntou o que teria acontecido. Então, deu de ombros, decidindo que se ele não estava disposto a dar maiores detalhes, ela também não tinha disposição de perguntar.

Uma vez preparados os ovos e as torradas, Lily arrumou a bandeja e voltou à parte externa do restaurante. James voltara a observar o mar, adotando a postura tensa de alguém que tem muitos problemas a lhe ocupar a mente.

— Serviço rápido — ele comentou, ao vê-la.

— Vai enviar uma carta de recomendação à Secretaria de Turismo?

— Com cópias para o primeiro ministro e para o presidente de Seychelles. — Quando Lily terminou de arranjar a comida sobre a mesa, James inquiriu, sorrindo: — Vai completar o serviço com uma pequena reverência?

— Não abuse da minha paciência — Lily advertiu. — Sei que está se divertindo, mas até eu tenho meus limites.

— Uma gorjeta generosa não faria você mudar de ideia?

— Eu não faria uma reverência, nem se você se ajoelhasse e implorasse... Pensando melhor, quer tentar?

— Não é o meu estilo.

— Foi o que pensei.

James percebeu que Lily havia colocado duas xícaras na mesa.

— Vai me fazer companhia?

Ela assentiu. Afinal, precisavam conversar sobre o bebê.

— Estou precisando de um descanso. Você se importa?

— De maneira alguma. Fique à vontade.

Lily serviu o café e, só depois de se sentar de frente para James, percebeu que ele estava mais magro, além de um tanto abatido. Bem, isso poderia ser resultado da longa viagem, ou do choque provocado pela constatação de estar prestes a se ver confrontado com o filho que havia ignorado até então.

— Você disse que o restaurante só abre ao meio-dia, mas vejo que tudo já foi perfeitamente organizado — ele comentou, olhando as mesas em volta.

— Fui acordada ao amanhecer e, assim, pude começar o dia bem cedo — Lily explicou, esperando que ele perguntasse quem a acordara.

— Às segundas-feiras costumam ser muito movimentadas?

— Não. Os dias de maior movimento são as terças, quintas e sábados, quando servimos almoço para grupos de aproximadamente vinte turistas, em excursão. Os outros dias são calmos. A estrada ainda é de terra e cheia de buracos...

— Percebi, quando estava no táxi — James a interrompeu, franzindo o cenho e pousando a mão na coxa.

— A perspectiva de um passeio tão difícil desanima os fregueses — Lily continuou. — Alguns hóspedes do Club Sesel, bem como campistas, se arriscam a almoços ocasionais, mas são as excursões que proporcionam o maior lucro do restaurante.

— O que essas excursões incluem?

— Uma caminhada pelas trilhas do Vallée de Mai, na mata que ocupa o coração de Praslin, almoço no Paraíso Perdido e algumas horas na praia de Anse Lazio, ao norte da ilha, onde os turistas podem nadar e mergulhar. É um lindo lugar. Você deveria ir até lá, um dia desses.

— Talvez eu vá. Seu tio estava contente com o movimento do restaurante?

— Sim. Oscar era um ex-hippie, que só queria ter o suficiente para viver. No dicionário local, não existe uma palavra para "estresse" e ele escolheu o lugar perfeito para passar o resto de seus dias.

— E quanto à pousada? Não há movimento de hóspedes?

— Oscar raramente se preocupava em anunciar a existência da pousada. Além disso, não dava importância aos reparos necessários. Por isso, aqueles que se aventuravam a se hospedar aqui, jamais pensavam em voltar, ou indicar o lugar para conhecidos. O restaurante é excelente porque Edith é ótima cozinheira, mas os chalés precisam de reformas generalizadas — Lily explicou, apontando para os três chalés agrupados em torno de um gramado oval.

— Estão todos desocupados? — James inquiriu.

— Estou instalada no mais próximo. Os outros estão desocupados desde que cheguei aqui e não recebemos nenhum pedido de reserva. Edith mora em um apartamento, no andar de cima do restaurante.

Tendo terminado de comer os ovos mexidos, James pousou os talheres no prato.

— Estava uma delícia — elogiou.

— Obrigada.

— Sou eu quem deve agradecer. Sinto-me mais humano, agora.

Afastando a cadeira da mesa, ele estendeu as pernas e se espreguiçou.

O movimento fez a camisa subir, deixando à mostra parte do abdômen firme e coberto de pelos negros. No mesmo instante, o coração de Lily disparou, pois ela se lembrou da sensação que a invadia quando deslizava as mãos por aquele corpo viril.

— Está aqui sozinha? — James perguntou, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos perturbadores.

Se ela estava sozinha? Finalmente, ele encontrara um meio de mencionar Harry. Aleluia! Mas, o que James imaginava que ela poderia ter feito? Abandonado o filho aos cuidados de alguém, para desfrutar do sol tropical? Francamente! Ora, ao evitar fazer uma pergunta direta, James estava jogando com ela. Muito bem, Lily também sabia jogar.

— Sozinha? — repetiu com ar inocente.

— Está acompanhada por um homem?

— Homem?

— Amos veio com você? — ele esclareceu com uma pontada de irritação.

— Amos? — Lily repetiu com uma risada. — Não! — James referia-se a Amos Diggory, presidente da fábrica de artigos esportivos que fora comprada no ano anterior pela Potter-Black Corporation. Lily trabalhara para Amos como secretária, assistente pessoal e, por último, gerente administrativa.

— Só Edith cuida da cozinha, ou você também ajuda nisso? Lily teve de pensar antes de responder, pois estivera distraída com a lembrança da lealdade e generosidade de Amos, como amigo, e na sua total incapacidade para os negócios. Fora a incompetência dele que levara a companhia ao declínio vertiginoso, criando a necessidade urgente da venda e, por consequência, inserindo James Potter na vida de Lily.

— Às vezes, ajudo em tarefas menores, como lavar verduras, mas Edith planeja o cardápio e prepara os pratos. Por que ela está demorando tanto? — Lily indagou, pensativa. — Edith foi visitar a irmã e levou...

Parou de falar ao se dar conta de que estivera prestes a dizer que Edith levara Harry no carrinho, para ser mimado e admirado. Aparentemente, todos os habitantes de Seychelles adoravam crianças. Porém, Lily estava decidida a não entrar no assunto.

Aqueles longos meses de silêncio haviam deixado claro que James considerara a gravidez como sendo culpa dela e o bebê, sua responsabilidade. Uma responsabilidade que Lily aceitara de bom grado. Agora, no entanto, era uma questão de princípios esperar que ele mencionasse a questão.

— Edith deve estar chegando a qualquer momento — falou.

— Quem quer que esteja interessado em comprar o restaurante deve acreditar ser possível arrebanhar clientes — James comentou.

Lily cerrou os punhos, frustrada. Por que ele se recusava a falar de Harry? No passado, James sempre fora muito direto em suas conversas e discussões. Às vezes, sua objetividade chegava a ser cruel, como ela mesma tivera a oportunidade de sentir na pele.

Estudando-o com atenção, Lily se perguntou se ele estaria envergonhado por não ter respondido suas cartas, nem ter entrado em contato, ou oferecido ajuda. Estaria James disposto a pedir desculpas e mergulhado em constrangimento?

— É o que parece — replicou, refletindo que ficaria profundamente satisfeita quando ele finalmente reunisse a coragem necessária para pedir perdão pelo comportamento desprezível que apresentara com relação ao filho.

— O interessado já trabalhou no ramo de hotelaria?

— Sim, na África do Sul.

— O que o trouxe para cá?

— Não faço ideia. Foi Edith quem conduziu as primeiras reuniões, e embora eu o tenha conhecido há duas semanas, tudo o que sei é que se chama Edgar Bones e que veio de Joanesburgo.

— Como ele é?

— Está na casa dos quarenta, tem boa aparência e é simpático. Edith costuma se referir a ele como "sr. Maravilha".

— Disse que ele ainda não fechou negócio com Edith? Lily assentiu.

— A venda deveria ter sido concluída há um mês, mas Edgar está encontrando dificuldades na transferência do dinheiro.

— Talvez ele tenha mudado de ideia.

— Acho que não. Ele garante que o dinheiro está a caminho e telefona com frequência para se certificar de que não há outro interessado na compra.

— E Edith diz a verdade?

— Sim.

— Não deveria.

— Talvez você tenha razão — Lily concordou, pensativa.

— É claro que tenho razão!

Ao mesmo tempo em que falava, James bateu com a mão na mesa, derrubando uma faca. Lily esperou que ele se levantasse e, com os movimentos atléticos e ágeis de que ela se lembrava tão bem, recolhesse o talher do chão. Porém, ele ficou onde estava. Com uma pontada de irritação, ela apanhou a faca e colocou de volta na mesa.

— Sua faca — falou por entre os dentes.

— Você é muito gentil.

— Faz parte do serviço.

Os lábios de James se curvaram em um sorriso divertido.

— E você resistiu ao impulso de me cortar em pedacinhos. O sorriso de Lily foi sarcástico.

— Por pouco.

— Você está... diferente — ele comentou, examinando-a da cabeça aos pés.

Mais uma vez, Lily encolheu a barriga. Desde que chegara na ilha, um mês antes, vinha se exercitando todos os dias, mas ainda não havia recuperado a antiga forma.

— Ganhei alguns quilos que estou tentando perder, mas isso não deveria ser uma surpresa, não acha?

— Diz isso por estar vivendo praticamente dentro de um restaurante?

"Digo isso porque tive um bebê", Lily teve vontade de gritar.

— Seus seios estão maiores — James murmurou, antes de fixar o olhar no dela.

O coração de Lily, disparou diante da constatação de que ela ainda era atraente aos olhos de James. Por um lado, sentiu-se satisfeita e lisonjeada. Porém, não poderia se esquecer de que fora justamente aquela atração que havia criado tantos problemas no passado. Dali por diante, seu relacionamento com James deveria ser totalmente impessoal.

Estava prestes a dizer que não apreciava aquele tipo de comentário, quando o viu franzir o cenho. Aparentemente, James já se arrependera da observação que fizera e, provavelmente, não o agradava o fato de ainda sentir algum tipo de atração.

— Phyllis e eu nos distraímos com a conversa e nem percebemos o tempo passar — alguém anunciou, provocando um sobressalto em ambos.

Uma mulher na casa dos cinquenta anos, de pele morena e rosto muito bonito apareceu na porta da cozinha. Usava os cabelos negros e lustrosos presos no alto da cabeça e um vestido florido.

— Olá, Edith — Lily cumprimentou-a, olhando em volta. _Onde estaria Harry?_ , perguntou-se.

— Sua majestade está descansando na varanda — a outra informou, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos. Então, encarou o visitante. — Bom dia.

— Bom dia — James respondeu.

— Lily abriu o restaurante mais cedo e lhe serviu algo para comer? Deve ser um cliente muito especial — Edith comentou com um sorriso.

Ligeiramente embaraçada, Lily se perguntou se deveria revelar a identidade de James. Limitara-se a dizer que o pai de Harry vivia em outro país e, como em Seychelles os relacionamentos entre homens e mulheres costumavam ser casuais e passageiros, a informação fora aceita sem perguntas. O nome de James nunca fora mencionado.

— Este é o sr. Potter — falou. — Ele alugou a Maison d'Horizon _._

Edith soltou uma risada bem-humorada.

— Ah, você é mesmo especial! — declarou com seu forte sotaque, antes de se virar para Lily. — Já perguntou a ele se...

— Não e nem vou perguntar — Lily a interrompeu depressa.

— Ora, querida, Bernard não se importava e tenho certeza de que o sr. Potter...

— James, por favor — ele pediu com um sorriso. Edith retribuiu o sorriso. Era evidente que havia simpatizado instantaneamente com ele.

— Tenho certeza de que James não vai se importar — completou.

— Eu me importo — Lily retrucou, tentando enviar com o olhar uma mensagem para que a outra se calasse.

— Do que estão falando? — James inquiriu.

— De alguns pequenos favores — Edith esclareceu. — Bernard é o francês que alugou a Maison d'Horizon antes de você. Tem mais de setenta anos e veio para cá a fim de tirar férias da esposa, que não lhe dá sossego, e para desenhar retratos dos pássaros das ilhas. Era tão gentil. Lily cerrou os dentes, pois sabia o que viria a seguir.

— Escute, eu... — começou a protestar, mas a mais velha não se deixou intimidar.

— Bernard costumava vir ao restaurante na maioria das noites, e quando soube da nossa dificuldade em conseguir copos, passou a fornecê-los para nós. Não sei quem é o responsável pelos suprimentos do bangalô, mas sei que compram muitos copos. E, também, por causa da idade, Bernard não usava os aparelhos da sala de ginástica e...

— James é fanático por exercícios e, com certeza, pretende usar os aparelhos — Lily falou, apressada.

— Mesmo assim — Edith continuou —, não vai se exercitar o dia todo, vai? Lils está decidida a perder alguns quilos, embora eu ache isso bobagem, pois na minha opinião ela está ótima.

James voltou a estudar Lily da cabeça aos pés.

— Também acho — murmurou.

— Bernard permitia que ela usasse os aparelhos sempre que desejasse e...

— Você gostaria de tomar os copos emprestados de novo e Lily gostaria de usar a sala de ginástica — James concluiu em tom ligeiramente tenso.

Escolhera Seychelles para sua recuperação porque as ilhas ficavam bem longe de casa. Pretendia se manter anônimo, ficar sozinho. Jamais lhe ocorrera encontrar alguém conhecido por ali, muito menos, Lily.

Edith sorriu.

— Você se importa?

— Claro que não.

— Pronto! — a nativa exclamou, virando-se para Lily. — Vou preparar o almoço. Até mais tarde.

— Até logo — James respondeu.

— Edith não falou por mal — Lily começou, assim que a outra desapareceu na cozinha. — Não será necessário...

— Não há problema algum. Avise-me quando quiser ir apanhar os copos. Podemos combinar um horário para você usar a sala de ginástica todos os dias.

Lily se sentiu constrangida, pois James hesitara antes de concordar e ela não queria depender dele para nada. Ainda assim, estava ansiosa para perder os quilos que ganhara.

— Obrigada — limitou-se a dizer.

— Aqueles aparelhos devem ter custado uma verdadeira fortuna — ele comentou. — Só vi uma bicicleta computadorizada igual àquela em uma academia caríssima, em Aspen. Era...

Enquanto ele falava, Lily bebeu o resto de seu café. Estava magoada por James não ter sequer perguntado do filho. Seria possível que não se importasse nem um pouco, que não sentisse a menor curiosidade? Ou compaixão?

A mágoa logo se transformou em raiva e, batendo com a xícara na mesa, Lily se pôs de pé. Quisesse ou não, James seria confrontado com o filho de uma vez por todas.

— Voltarei em um minuto — declarou, antes de se afastar.

Atravessou a cozinha, onde Edith se ocupava das panelas, e foi até a varanda. No carrinho, Harry dormia profundamente. Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. Amava o filho com todas as forças.

Só então se deu conta de que a semelhança entre Harry e James era ainda maior do que ela havia percebido antes. Ambos tinham os mesmos cabelos escuros e sobrancelhas grossas, bem como as mesas linhas determinadas no queixo. Porém, pensou consigo mesma, ela trataria de garantir que seu filho crescesse com um coração bem mais generoso que o do pai.

Com um gesto decidido, soltou o freio do carrinho e começou a empurrá-lo. Querendo ou não, James seria apresentado ao filho imediatamente.

Ao atravessar a porta que separava a cozinha do restaurante, imobilizou-se. A mesa estava vazia. Um maço de notas fora colocado sobre um pires, mas James se fora.

Certamente, a perspectiva de ser confrontado com o filho fora assustadora demais. Por isso, fugira. Fugiria da ilha, também?

Lily sacudiu a cabeça irritada, pensando que tal solução seria a melhor para ela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reluctant Father!** pertence a Elizabeth Oldfield.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

A cabeleireira sorriu para o bebê no carrinho.

— Mamãe não está linda como uma princesa? — perguntou.

Harry soltou uma risadinha animada e emitiu sons alegres.

Lily riu.

— Ele parece mais preocupado consigo mesmo, mas já estou me sentindo muito melhor — falou, voltando a examinar a própria imagem no espelho. — Obrigada.

A chegada inesperada de James, na véspera, tivera seu lado bom, Lily pensou, ao atravessar o saguão do Club Sesel. Tendo sido interrompida em sua intenção de cortar ela mesma a franja crescida, acabara decidindo visitar a cabeleireira. Em outras tentativas, havia se empolgado com a tesoura e depois, claro, se arrependera. Agora, porém, ao se olhar no espelho, sentia-se genuinamente orgulhosa da própria aparência, constatando que poderia até mesmo ser confundida com uma hóspede do hotel.

A porta da gerência se abriu, despertando-lhe a atenção. Um homem ia sair da sala, mas deu meia-volta e voltou a fechar a porta. Lily franziu o cenho. De cabelos loiros e bem cortados, vestindo um terno cinza impecável, o sujeito se parecia muito com Edgar Bones. Lily não sabia onde ele costumava se hospedar quando se encontrava na ilha. Nem fora informada de sua chegada, nos últimos dias.

Empurrando o carrinho através das portas do saguão e colocando os óculos escuros para se proteger do sol forte, Lily se perguntou se a presença de Edgar significaria que a compra seria finalmente selada. Torceu para estar certa em sua previsão.

— Ei, Lily! — uma voz estridente chamou.

Lily virou-se e deparou com a mulher de cabelos pretos e curtos, penteados com gel, que lhe acenava. Vestia um traje de banho de lamê dourado e se encontrava ao lado da piscina.

— Olá, Hestia — Lily cumprimentou-a e esperou que se aproximasse.

Durante as duas últimas semanas, Hestia Jones havia se tornado freguesa regular do Paraíso Perdido. Chegava em seu carro alugado, ao meio-dia, ou ao anoitecer, fazia uma refeição leve e, então, sentava-se no bar, onde passava horas lançando olhares sedutores para Jules Adônis. Jules era o _barman_ nascido em Seychelles que, com seus traços bonitos, cabelos longos que exibiam mechas claras produzidas pelo sol e sorriso arrasador, fazia jus ao sobrenome. Quando Harry estava por perto, Hestia também brincava muito com ele.

Como falasse o tempo todo sem parar, como uma metralhadora, Hestia tornava-se extremamente cansativa depois dos primeiros cinco minutos de conversa, mas Lily sentia pena dela. Por trás das maneiras alegres e entusiasmadas, evidentemente forçadas, parecia haver uma alma infeliz e perdida.

— Só queria avisá-la que vou almoçar lá, hoje — Hestia informou. — Jules estará no bar?

— Deveria, mas já sabemos que ele costuma perder a hora e só acordar quando já é tarde demais... quando não se esquece de que é dia de trabalhar no almoço — Lily respondeu de bom humor.

— Ele é irresistível. Assim como este garotinho! — a loira falou, beliscando de leve a bochecha do bebê.

Harry soltou gritinhos alegres.

— Você tem filhos? — Lily perguntou.

— Não. Tenho uma butique e nunca tive tempo para pensar em formar uma família. Agora, estou sozinha. Meu divórcio foi homologado no mês passado. Esta é a primeira vez que tiro férias sem meu marido e será a primeira vez que voltarei para uma casa vazia. — Baixou os olhos para o dedo sem aliança. — É claro que posso me casar de novo e ter um filho. Estou entrando na casa dos quarenta e ainda não é tarde demais.

— Certamente — Lily concordou em tom de dúvida.

— Acho que Jules gosta de mim — Hestia confidenciou com uma risadinha maliciosa. — E devo confessar que gosto dele, também.

Lily sentiu uma pontada de preocupação. Apesar do corte de cabelo ousado e das roupas caras e modernas, Hestia parecia estar muito mais perto dos cinquenta do que dos quarenta anos. Jules tinha vinte e cinco.

Além disso, era um dom-juan despreocupado, que flertava com a maioria das mulheres que conhecia, o que parecia mero hábito. Lily acreditara que isso fosse óbvio, mas talvez Hestia não quisesse enxergar. Recém-divorciada, a outra poderia estar se sentindo muito solitária e ansiosa demais por atenção masculina.

— Jules tem namorada — Lily informou no tom mais gentil possível, não querendo magoar Hestia. — Na verdade, ele tem várias. Agora, preciso ir. Vejo você mais tarde.

— Até daqui a pouco — Hestia se despediu, mas seu sorriso era dirigido a Harry.

Lily empurrou o carrinho para a estrada de terra e, assim como acontecera durante a noite quando ela não conseguira dormir por pensar em James o tempo todo, seus pensamentos se fixaram nele novamente.

Na véspera, ao descobrir que ele fora embora do restaurante, a reação de Lily fora de alívio. Porém, ela não havia demorado a descobrir que ele continuava na ilha. Uma luz acesa na mansão, na noite anterior, além de uma porta batendo pela manhã, haviam sido provas conclusivas de sua permanência ali.

Irritou-se ao pensar que, embora jamais houvesse planejado se tornar mãe solteira, ela conseguira superar todos os traumas e se adaptar à sua nova vida. Chegara a fazer bons planos para o futuro, mas James aparecera e a deixara confusa.

— Eu pretendia enviar fotografias suas para o seu pai, quando você completasse um ano — falou com o bebê no carrinho. — Se ele não respondesse, eu mandaria outras, quando você fizesse dois anos. Se, mesmo assim, ele não se manifestasse, eu o levaria para os Estados Unidos, poria você em cima da mesa do escritório dele e diria: "Querido, este _é_ o seu filho e herdeiro". O que, certamente, o obrigaria a nos dar alguma atenção!

Harry bateu palmas e riu.

— Não espero que ele seja um pai presente todos os dias — Lily continuou —, mas acredito que toda criança tem o direito de conhecer o pai e quero que ele demonstre alguma consideração, como se lembrar do seu aniversário e levá-lo em viagens de férias, quando você já estiver crescido.

— Dá-dá! — Harry replicou, animado.

— Eu tinha planejado dizer tudo isso a ele quando você estivesse com dois anos e começasse a perceber que todas as outras crianças têm pai. Acontece que seu pai decidiu aparecer agora.

O bebê enfiou o polegar na boca e sugou-o ruidosamente.

Bem, poderia ter existido alguma outra razão para James ter desaparecido do restaurante de maneira tão abrupta, Lily refletiu. Era possível que ele estivesse ansioso para voltar para a companhia de uma mulher, que havia deixado na cama. Afinal, como ela bem sabia, James era um macho de sangue quente, com todos os apetites de um homem saudável. Embora estivesse na ilha para convalescer, nada o impedia de estar acompanhado.

Enquanto alterava a posição do carrinho, para impedir que Harry tomasse sol demais, Lily se perguntou se James teria viajado para Seychelles com Emmeline Vance. Quanto mais pensava na atitude dele, na véspera, mais convencida ficava de que James estava escondendo alguma coisa. Seria o fato de estar ali com a atriz que a substituíra na vida dele com uma rapidez insultante?

Poucos meses antes, Lily vira a atriz americana em um filme, na televisão. Fez uma careta ao se lembrar dos cabelos negros e sedosos que mais pareciam comercial de xampu, o rosto de traços perfeitos e o corpo repleto de curvas generosas. Não pôde deixar de lembrar, com uma pontada de satisfação perversa, da total falta de talento e expressão de Emmeline.

Com expressão sombria, Lily admitiu que não a agradava a ideia de apresentar Harry e discutir questões tão pessoais diante de outra mulher. Por outro lado, pelo bem de seu filho, teria de estabelecer uma via de comunicação satisfatória com o pai dele, independente da presença de terceiros por perto.

Foi subitamente invadida por uma onda de tristeza. No passado, havia se considerado eficiente para julgar o caráter das pessoas. Acreditara que seu amante era um homem responsável e confiável, mas tudo não passara de ilusão.

— Como pude me enganar tanto? — resmungou e voltou a mergulhar no silêncio, sentindo-se bombardeada pelas recordações do passado...

* * *

Fora Henry Diggory, pai de Amos e, na época, presidente da companhia, quem chamara a atenção de Lily para a Potter-Black Corporation pela primeira vez.

— Esses dois vão longe — ele havia declarado em uma manhã, ao entrar na sala do filho e atirar uma revista sobre a mesa. — Leia o artigo de capa e veja como são ambiciosos, como se mantêm bem informados... e como dão duro no trabalho.

— Sim, papai — Amos respondera, antes de colocar a revista de lado, sem dar a menor atenção.

Lily lera o artigo, pois era a nova secretária de Amos e estava sempre disposta a ler todos os relatórios e memorandos que o jovem chefe deveria ler, mas não tinha disposição para analisar.

E fora assim que ela descobrira que James Potter e Sirius Black, dois americanos formados em administração de empresas, antes esquiadores defendendo o seu país em competições mundiais e colecionando medalhas e troféus, haviam verificado que o esporte carecia de equipamento de melhor qualidade e decidiram satisfazer tal demanda.

Ao longo dos anos seguintes, a profecia do velho Diggory se tornara realidade. A Potter-Black havia crescido, passando a produzir equipamentos para outras modalidades de esportes e abrangendo outros ramos de negócios, como o imobiliário, uma companhia de balões a gás e um empreendimento orçado em um milhão de dólares na área de informática.

Após o derrame sofrido por Henry, a Diggory's iniciara o seu declínio. Sendo uma firma tradicional e um tanto antiquada, produtora de tacos para críquete, raquetes de tênis e sapatos para corridas, cujo nome era garantia de alta qualidade, seu futuro começou a parecer instável. Então, haviam recebido uma carta da Potter-Black, sugerindo reuniões para a discussão de uma possível fusão.

Apesar da insistência de Amos em que ele mesmo seria capaz de reverter o quadro pouco satisfatório da companhia, seu pai havia decretado que a Potter-Black deveria assumir o comando da companhia. Pouco tempo depois, James chegara à Inglaterra. Depois de uma semana estudando relatórios de balanço, nos escritórios londrinos, e examinando informações financeiras, todas fornecidas por Lily, James pedira a ela que o inteirasse dos detalhes sobre os planos de ação da companhia.

— Por que eu? — ela perguntara, pensando na irritação que Amos não havia disfarçado, minutos antes, em sua sala.

— Porque você é a pessoa mais eficiente que encontrei aqui — James respondera com um sorriso. — E porque gosto de você.

Lily não contivera uma risada. Desde o primeiro dia, haviam trabalhado muito bem juntos e, com isso, descoberto que partilhavam o mesmo senso de humor.

— Também gosto um pouquinho de você — confessara.

— Só um pouquinho? — ele protestara, fingindo-se zangado. — Preciso colocar meu charme em ação.

— Você tem charme? — Lily inquirira, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Você não percebeu?

— Talvez algum sinal, de vez em quando.

— O que significa que vou ter de começar do nada. Que assim seja!

Nos dias seguintes, Lily passou a gostar muito de James Potter. Ele sabia o que queria e, se necessário, assumia postura autoritária. Ao mesmo tempo, porém, era modesto, divertido e uma excelente companhia. Exalava vitalidade por todos os poros, além de ser extremamente sexy, fazendo Lily se esquecer de todos os homens que havia conhecido até então.

Quando, inesperadamente, James tivera de voltar para os Estados Unidos para resolver negócios urgentes, ela se sentira estranhamente perdida e pensara nele o tempo todo.

— Sentiu minha falta? — James perguntara ao retornar, uma semana depois.

— Sim — Lily respondera com sinceridade.

—Também senti sua falta. Calculo que vou precisar de um mês para me inteirar da situação da Diggory's e...

— Tanto assim?

James sorrira e confirmara:

— Tanto assim. Por isso, gostaria de saber se você dispõe de tempo, nos fins de semana, para me mostrar Londres.

— Será um prazer.

Assim, visitaram museus e galerias de arte, assistiram a espetáculos no Covent Garden, navegaram pelo Tamisa, até Greenwich, e partilharam jantares à luz de velas.

O relacionamento se tornou mais profundo. Longe do escritório, James segurava a mão de Lily todo o tempo e, quando a deixava em seu apartamento, em Putney, despedia-se com beijos apaixonados.

O tempo voou. Quando se deram conta, tinham apenas mais uma semana juntos.

— Como você decidiu dar início aos seus negócios? — Lily perguntou uma noite quando, depois de visitarem uma das fábricas da Diggory's, descansavam na saleta da suíte de James, no hotel.

— Tudo aconteceu por pura sorte — James respondeu, enquanto abria uma garrafa de vinho. — Sirius e eu tínhamos muitas ideias, mas nos faltava dinheiro e conhecimento técnico para colocá-las em prática. Então, um fabricante de artigos para esqui me viu na televisão.

— Você estava esquiando?

— Não, comentando.

— É comentarista? — ela inquiriu, surpresa.

— Era. Houve um tempo em que eu tinha um programa de esportes, na televisão, mas abandonei a atividade há algum tempo.

— Por quê?

— Não me agradava ser famoso. Como o programa era exibido no país inteiro, eu já estava me transformando em celebridade. Acontece que detesto ser abordado por estranhos na rua, ou ser perseguido por repórteres que só querem bisbilhotar minha vida particular. Esse industrial me contratou para promover seus produtos. Sirius e eu aproveitamos a oportunidade para expor nossas ideias. O fabricante gostou, nos deu um empréstimo e espaço em sua fábrica. Então — James estalou os dedos —, _abracadabra!_

— Não pode ter sido tão simples! — Lily protestou, incrédula.

— Não foi — ele admitiu com um sorriso maroto. — Sendo jovens e novos no mercado, custou-nos muito sangue, suor e lágrimas conseguir reconhecimento de nossa capacidade. Agora...

— Agora, sua vida é boa?

James estendeu a mão e afagou os cabelos de Lily.

— Neste exato momento, a vida é muito, muito boa — murmurou.

Lily sentiu o coração disparar ao reconhecer nos olhos dele o brilho do desejo. Provavelmente, tratava-se do reflexo do brilho exibido por seus próprios olhos.

Então, ele se reclinou no sofá.

— Seu chefe não tem inclinação para sangue, suor e lágrimas. Gosta de ver o nome gravado na melhor vaga do estacionamento da empresa, mas se ressente de ter que ir ao escritório todos os dias.

Lily hesitou, pois sua lealdade a impeliu a mentir em defesa de Amos. Porém, James saberia que estava mentindo.

— Desde que nasceu, Amos foi designado sucessor do pai. Trata-se de uma tradição familiar, mas ele não possui real interesse pelos negócios.

— Um interesse que você, mesmo sendo uma simples funcionária, tem de sobra. Você sabe de tudo o que acontece em todas as áreas da companhia. Foi por isso que pedi que você me acompanhasse no trabalho.

— Pediu? Para mim, soou como uma ordem.

Ele sorriu.

—Tem razão. Eu exigi, pois percebi de imediato que Amos seria inútil. Você praticamente o carrega nas costas! Espero que ele esteja lhe pagando um bom salário.

— Para ser sincera, meu salário é tão alto, que seria tolice sequer pensar em mudar de emprego.

— O quê, exatamente, se passa entre vocês? — James inquiriu, estudando-a com atenção. — É evidente que são muito próximos e Amos me deu a impressão...

— Que impressão?

— De que vocês têm um envolvimento pessoal.

Lily caiu na risada.

— Não! Você entendeu mal. Trabalho para Amos já faz bastante tempo e, embora seja alguns anos mais velho que eu, é como um irmão caçula para mim.

— Um irmão caçula egoísta e petulante — James comentou, sabendo que o outro havia, deliberadamente, se esforçado para lhe dar a impressão errada.

— Às vezes — Lily concordou —, mas Amos também é gentil, amável e divertido. O pai o domina, enquanto a mãe o mima demais. É filho único e, quando nasceu, os pais já tinham idade avançada.

— Pais e mães são capazes de criar todo tipo de problemas para os filhos — James comentou, pensativo. — Bem, então, você e Amos são apenas amigos. Bom.

— Por que isso é bom?

— Porque significa que você não tem nenhum relacionamento sério.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

— Durante todas essas semanas, você não mencionou ninguém, nem telefonou para alguém, enquanto viajávamos. Não tenho a menor dúvida de que não lhe faltam pretendentes, mas... Existe alguém?

— No momento, não.

Embora já tivesse vinte e sete anos, Lily havia se envolvido com seriedade apenas uma vez, mas o namoro terminara mais de um ano antes.

— Ótimo! Assim você não terá nenhuma objeção a fazer amor comigo.

Lily perdeu o fôlego.

— Fazer amor? — repetiu.

— É inevitável.

— Você acha?

— Tenho certeza. — James se aproximou, retirou o copo da mão trêmula de Lily e colocou-o sobre a mesa. — Essa foi a principal razão pela qual exigi que você me acompanhasse no trabalho.

— Então, premeditou tudo isso? Você é muito sutil!

— Sou mesmo! — ele concordou com um sorriso que fez o coração de Lily derreter. Então, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, fitou-a nos olhos. — Mas você também acha inevitável acabarmos juntos, na cama. Certo?

Ela engoliu em seco. Por que mentir?

— Certo.

— Você me quer e eu quero você. Quero tanto que já não consigo pensar em outra coisa. Não faz ideia de quanto estou sofrendo.

Lily sorriu.

— Está tentando despertar a minha piedade e me fazer dar fim ao seu sofrimento?

— Seria um ato de profunda generosidade — ele murmurou, sorrindo e, então, beijou-lhe os lábios.

Atordoada de prazer, Lily se deu conta de que desejara James desde o primeiro instante. Rendeu-se ao beijo com abandono, deixando-se seduzir por aqueles lábios sensuais e experientes. Quando deu por si, estava no quarto. Parte de suas roupas encontrava-se espalhadas pelo chão.

— Você é linda, Lily — James murmurou, admirando-lhe a nudez com olhar fascinado e faminto. — Linda — repetiu com voz rouca.

Lily deu um passo à frente e, com dedos trêmulos, começou a desabotoar a camisa de James.

— Minha vez — anunciou.

Ele sorriu e ajudou-a na tarefa de despi-lo.

Inteiramente nus, os corpos colados um ao outro, deixaram-se cair na cama, perdidos em carícias e beijos. Amante terno e sensível, James sabia, assim como nos negócios, exatamente o que queria e como alcançar seus objetivos. Por isso, proporcionou a Lily um êxtase tão intenso, que ela se surpreendeu com a reação de seu próprio corpo. Jamais experimentara prazer tão profundo.

O resto da semana passou depressa, entre visitas às fábricas, leitura de relatórios e momentos de intensa paixão.

— Precisamos conversar — James anunciou durante o café da manhã, no dia de sua partida.

Ele havia deixado o hotel de luxo que Lily reservara e se instalado no apartamento dela, muito mais humilde. Naquela manhã, haviam despertado muito cedo e feito amor com desespero. Quando o despertador tocara, haviam saído para uma corrida, um hábito que James fazia questão de manter.

Na volta, James entrara no banho enquanto Lily preparava o desjejum. Porém, ao entrar no banheiro e ver a água escorrendo pelo corpo atlético, ela não resistira à tentação. Livrando-se das roupas, juntara-se a ele no chuveiro, para mais uma sessão de amor e paixão.

— Conversar sobre o quê? — ela perguntou.

— Sobre nós.

O coração de Lily deu um salto. Era loucura, mas ela se perguntou se ele a pediria em casamento. Embora só se conhecessem havia dois meses, Lily sabia que o amava. E, também, suspeitava que James havia se apaixonado por ela. A palavra "amor" não fora mencionada, nem promessas haviam sido feitas. Ainda assim, era como se fossem almas gêmeas, pois se entendiam perfeitamente e sua vida sexual era mágica.

— Sobre nós? — repetiu com um sorriso.

James era o homem pelo qual ela havia esperado a vida toda.

— Nosso relacionamento é muito... quente, mas acho que devemos esfriar os ânimos — ele falou com certa hesitação. Ensaiara seu discurso diversas vezes, mas era difícil repeti-lo, embora o instinto de autopreservação lhe dissesse ser necessário. — Como você sabe, vou recomendar a Sirius a compra da Diggory's. Isso significa que vamos nos encontrar com frequência, no futuro. Sei que soa como cliché, mas realmente acredito que negócios e prazer não devem se misturar.

O coração de Lily quase parou, mas seu sorriso se manteve firme nos lábios.

— Concordo plenamente — declarou. James se pôs de pé.

— Também não acho boa ideia deixar que nosso relacionamento se torne mais sério. Preciso ser honesto com você. Tenho verdadeiro pavor de me sentir preso a alguém. Não nasci para a vida doméstica. Gosto de ser independente, livre para ir aonde quiser, quando quiser. Gosto de poder velejar, esquiar, ou viajar a negócios sem... — parou de falar de súbito. — Você concorda? — perguntou, como se só então houvesse registrado as palavras dela.

— Sim. E nunca sequer me ocorreu que nosso relacionamento pudesse se tornar sério.

— Não?

— Claro que não! — Lily confirmara com uma risada. — Nós nos damos muito bem e essas semanas foram deliciosas, mas não creio que devêssemos pensar em nada mais duradouro. Quando à vida doméstica, também não me sinto pronta para isso. Ao menos, não por um bom tempo.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos, demonstrando surpresa e alívio. Teria esperado que ela argumentasse em contrário, ou que explodisse em lágrimas? Ora, aquela era a primeira vez que Lily levava um fora, mas nada no mundo a faria chorar.

— Você disse que chamaria um táxi para me levar ao aeroporto — ele a lembrara.

— Agora mesmo.

Ah, como fora tola!, Lily refletira, depois da partida dele. Com sua beleza máscula, inteligência e polpuda conta bancária, James era o tipo de partido que dezenas de mulheres disputariam com unhas de dentes.

No entanto, aos trinta e seis anos permanecia solteiro. Portanto, era evidente que se tratava de um solteirão convicto. Quanto a serem almas gêmeas, tudo não passara de uma ilusão infantil.

Como prova disso, um mês depois, Lily havia se deparado com uma foto de James em um jornal americano. Estava ao lado de Emmeline Vance e o artigo dizia que a atriz havia admitido que existia algo mais que amizade entre os dois.

Lily jogara o jornal no lixo, recusando-se a se entregar ao sofrimento. James Potter seria apenas mais um passo no seu processo de aprendizado sobre a vida e, com o tempo, seria esquecido.

Duas semanas mais tarde, porém, o médico confirmou a suspeita de Lily: estava grávida...

* * *

Quando Lily chegou ao Paraíso Perdido, Harry dormia profundamente. Depois de deixar o carrinho na varanda, ela entrou na cozinha.

Edith preparava o almoço, enquanto Marquise, a adolescente tagarela que limpava o restaurante e ajudava a servir os fregueses, colocava flores frescas nos vasos.

— Gostei do seu novo corte de cabelo — Edith elogiou.

— Está muito elegante — Marquise concordou. Lily sorriu.

— Obrigada. No que posso ajudar?

— Pode ir até a mansão e apanhar os copos — Edith declarou. — E, enquanto estiver lá, pode aproveitar para pedalar um pouco.

— O grupo de excursão deve chegar a qualquer momento — Lily lembrou, relutante.

Embora soubesse que teria de confrontar James mais cedo ou mais tarde, não se sentia pronta para isso.

— Os turistas vão demorar, pelo menos, uma hora. E eles são o motivo de nossa necessidade de mais copos. Marquise e eu ficaremos de olho em Harry.

Desistindo de discutir, Lily foi até seu chalé, vestiu um macacão de ginástica e shorts. Enquanto isso, planejou seu discurso. Começaria sugerindo que James certamente gostaria de vê-lo. E trataria de aparentar calma e tranquilidade. Embora desejasse criticar-lhe a atitude ausente, não poderia correr o risco de transformá-lo em um inimigo, pelo bem de Harry.

Enquanto se dirigia à mansão, Lily admirou a paisagem. Lera em um guia turístico que, ao visitar Praslin pela primeira vez, no final do século dezenove, o general Charles Gordon, herói de Khatroum, acreditara ter descoberto o Jardim do Éden, mencionado na Bíblia. Sorrindo, Lily refletiu que não era difícil compreendê-lo.

Com suas montanhas cobertas de vegetação verdejante e flores coloridas, Praslin era, sem dúvida, a mais bela das ilhas. Assim como a mais segura, lembrou-se. Ali, os crimes eram muito raros e as pessoas nem sequer pensavam em trancar as portas de suas casas.

Ao atingir os degraus de pedra que levavam à entrada da mansão, o sorriso de Lily morreu em seus lábios. Talvez o confronto se tornasse mais fácil se ela houvesse levado Harry, permitindo que o garoto usasse seu charme, que não era nada desprezível. Quem sabe o melhor a fazer fosse dar meia-volta e voltar à tarde.

Tal atitude seria uma grande covardia, além de significar voltar para o restaurante sem os copos, mas...

Lily imobilizou-se. James caminhava na esteira. Ao vê-lo pela janela, perguntou-se se haveria alguém com ele. Emmeline Vance, por exemplo. Ao pensar na atriz de corpo esguio, Lily baixou os olhos para o ventre ligeiramente protuberante. Por nada no mundo enfrentaria um encontro como aquele!

Dando a volta na varanda, foi espiar pela porta. Não havia ninguém ali, além de James. Mais tranquila, observou-o com maior atenção e notou que seu passo era irregular e incerto. Aproximando-se um pouco mais, percebeu que, do joelho para baixo, a perna esquerda apresentava-se atrofiada e deformada. Cicatrizes feias cobriam-lhe a pele. Era como se o tornozelo de James houvesse sido esmagado e reconstruído novamente, mas de maneira imperfeita.

De repente, ele a viu e praguejou baixinho. Pensara estar sozinho. Precisava ficar sozinho, pois não queria ser observado, examinado. Mais que tudo, não queria despertar a piedade de ninguém.

Saiu da esteira e apanhou a bengala que deixara apoiada na parede.

— Desde quando você tem o hábito de ficar espiando os outros? — inquiriu, irritado.

— Eu não...

— Pedi que me avisasse antes de vir! — James lembrou-a com olhar frio.

— Pediu?

— Sim.

— Desculpe. Eu me esqueci.

— Sua memória deve ser péssima!

— Você tem razão e já pedi desculpas — Lily falou com voz firme. — Não precisa ser tão agressivo. — Então, baixou os olhos. — O que aconteceu com sua perna?

— A visão lhe faz mal?

— Não.

— Duvido — James zombou com amargura.

— Está falando com alguém que passou muitas horas da adolescência nos cinemas, se assustando com alienígenas, criaturas mutantes e mortos-vivos. Se você tivesse serpentes em vez de cabelos, ou vertesse uma gosma verde pelos poros, eu certamente faria uma careta. Mas, uma perna atrofiada? Isso não é nada!

James não conseguiu conter uma risada e sua raiva se dissipou.

— Sofri um acidente de automóvel — explicou, enquanto vestia a calça jeans.

Lily sentiu uma pontada de ternura. Dezoito meses antes, James fora um atleta em sua melhor forma. Possuía um corpo perfeito. Agora... Só então, deu-se conta do que ele estivera tentando esconder.

— Era do acidente que estava falando, quando disse que teve problemas de saúde? — perguntou.

— Sim. Passei algum tempo no hospital.

— Quanto tempo?

— Quase cinco meses. Minha perna foi esmagada e não foi fácil recuperá-la. A certa altura, os médicos chegaram a falar em amputá-la.

— Ah, não!

— Foi exatamente a reação que tive.

— Deve ter sido um acidente muito grave.

— Sim, dos piores — James confirmou e Lily reconheceu uma sombra de tormento em seus olhos cinzentos. — O carro saiu da estrada, atravessou um riacho e bateu contra uma grande rocha. A lataria ficou totalmente destruída. Minha perna ficou presa nas ferragens e meu pé, praticamente dobrado ao meio, sob um pedal. Estávamos a uma boa distância da cidade mais próxima. Por isso, apesar de o motorista do automóvel que vinha logo atrás ter telefonado imediatamente para o serviço de resgate, o socorro demorou um pouco a chegar. Então, ainda tiveram de cerrar as ferragens com todo cuidado para me tirarem de lá. — James contou, enquanto secava o suor com uma toalha.

— Você estava dirigindo?

— Sim.

— Alguém mais se feriu?

— Emmeline ficou abalada, mas não sofreu nem um arranhão. E, felizmente, nenhum outro veículo foi envolvido. Emmeline é Emmeline Vance...

— A atriz — Lily completou, desejando que ele acabasse logo de se secar e vestisse uma camisa, pois a visão do peito largo e dos ombros fortes estava provocando reações indesejáveis em seu corpo. — Eu sei. Vi uma fotografia de vocês dois juntos, no jornal. Por outro lado, não li nada sobre você ter sofrido um acidente, nem ouvi nenhum comentário na Diggory's. Amos não disse nada, assim como Arthur Weasley.

Arthur Weasley era o americano de meia-idade que fora enviado para gerenciar a companhia. Embora James houvesse garantido que ele e Lily voltariam a se encontrar, isso nunca acontecera. Ela jamais soubera se ele optara por se manter distante, ou se estava envolvido em outras negociações. Arthur Weasley assumira o controle da Diggory's e, apesar de manter o legado do nome respeitado no mercado, passara a revitalizar as vendas e superar a concorrência.

— Eu não queria que a imprensa tomasse conhecimento do acidente. Por isso, pedi à minha família e amigos que guardassem segredo. Arthur sabe de tudo, assim como o pessoal de Boston, mas imagino que não tenha contado nada a Amos. Sei muito bem que os dois estão muito longe de serem amigos. Amos não conseguiu superar a mágoa provocada pela decisão do pai de entregar o controle da companhia para outra pessoa. — Mantendo o tom casual, Lily mudou de assunto.

— Emmeline está com você, agora?

— Não — James respondeu de cenho franzido. — Foi um relacionamento breve.

— Como o nosso.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio, antes que ele replicasse:

— Acho que sim.

— Trouxe uma nova namorada para cá?

— Quem você pensa que eu sou? Don Juan? Não, estou sozinho. Imagino que você tenha vindo buscar os copos e... — Parou de falar e deixou os olhos passearem pelo corpo de Lily. Além de ter quase destruído sua perna, o acidente parecera ter abalado sua libido, também. Agora, porém, seus hormônios estavam em ebulição. — Para fazer exercícios?

— Bem... sim.

— Fique à vontade. Vou procurar os copos. Apoiando-se na bengala, James desapareceu por uma porta. Lily tirou o short e começou a pedalar, perguntando-se se ele usara a bengala na véspera, para ir ao restaurante. Então, franziu o cenho. Se não houvera outro veículo envolvido, como o acidente acontecido? Nos passeios que haviam feito juntos e nas visitas às fábricas, haviam se revezado ao volante e James provara ser um motorista habilidoso e consciente, mesmo tendo de dirigir no lado esquerdo da pista.

Pedalando mais depressa, Lily admitiu para si mesma que, por mais que desejasse odiá-lo, não conseguia. James era inteligente, divertido e incrivelmente sexy. Aliás, essas haviam sido as razões pelas quais ela se apaixonara por ele. E, agora, sentia profunda simpatia.

— Não encontrei uma caixa — ele anunciou, ao voltar com os copos em uma sacola de plástico —, mas acho que estão seguros, aqui. Eu os embrulhei em panos de prato e...

Ao dar o passo seguinte, a perna de James cedeu sob o peso de seu corpo e ele tombou para a frente. Com um movimento rápido, Lily pulou da bicicleta, postou-se diante dele e espalmou as duas mãos em seus ombros.

— Cuidado! — exclamou, enquanto tentava lhe devolver o equilíbrio.

Seus olhares se encontraram e, no mesmo instante, ambos tomaram consciência da proximidade de seus corpos. Rapidamente, Lily deu um passo para trás, apanhando a sacola de plástico das mãos dele.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

— Sim. Devo ter tropeçado em alguma coisa.

— Provavelmente — Lily concordou, embora não acreditasse em tal possibilidade. — Vou buscar a sua bengala.

— Não é necessário — James retrucou em tom rude.

— Tudo bem, mas não precisa ser grosseiro!

— Desculpe. Tem razão. Acho que preciso da bengala. Deixei-a na porta da cozinha.

Lily deu-se conta de que o homem que, antes, se sentira tão à vontade consigo mesmo e com o mundo havia perdido o seu referencial. Embora não admitisse, James ainda não superara o trauma causado pelo acidente.

— Devem estar sentindo a sua falta, no trabalho — comentou, ao voltar com a bengala.

— Não muita. Dois de meus assistentes assumiram o meu trabalho, enquanto eu estava no hospital, e provaram sua capacidade e eficiência. Estão no controle de novo. Cheguei a voltar para o escritório, mas era cedo demais e, agora, meu médico insiste em que devo relaxar e me concentrar em fortalecer minha perna, durante uns dois meses. Então, voltarei ao normal e poderei retomar a vida que tinha antes.

Lily estudou-o por um longo momento. A quem ele estava tentando enganar? James jamais retomaria a vida ativa de antes.

— Já terminou seus exercícios? — ele perguntou.

Ela consultou o relógio e descobriu que já era quase meio-dia.

— Não, mas preciso ir. Hoje _é_ dia de recebermos o grupo de excursão e preciso ajudar a servir. — Lily hesitou. Planejara conversar com James sobre Harry, mas a surpresa provocada pela perna ferida afastara o assunto de sua mente. — Além disso — acrescentou com calma aparente — preciso alimentar o bebê.

James franziu o cenho.

— Que bebê?

— Harry... meu filho.

O silêncio se arrastou por um longo momento.

— Amos fez comentários, mas achei que, mais uma vez, estava fantasiando — ele comentou, devagar.

Raras vezes em sua vida, James sentira ciúme. Agora, porém, o sentimento parecia estar abrindo um buraco em seu peito. Como fora tolo ao terminar seu relacionamento com Lily!

— Amos? — ela repetiu, confusa.

— Conversei com ele por telefone, no final do ano. Liguei para saber como você estava passando...

— Ele não me contou.

— Disse que você havia se mudado para o apartamento dele.

Lily assentiu.

— O proprietário do apartamento que eu alugava decidiu, de repente, vender o imóvel. Como Amos tinha espaço sobrando, sugeriu que eu me mudasse para lá.

— Havia espaço suficiente para você e... Harry?

— Sim.

— Harry... o filho dele — James murmurou, pensativo. — Você precisa ir.

Lily fitou-o, atordoada e confusa. Harry... filho de Amos? Do que ele estava falando, afinal?

— Ir? — repetiu.

— Sim, precisa alimentar o bebê e ajudar a servir os turistas.

— Ah, sim... Certo.

Como se não enxergasse o que fazia, Lily vestiu o short e apanhou a sacola com os copos.

— Até mais — James despediu-se.

— Até mais — Lily replicou, antes de sair.

* * *

Aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem.

 **Guest:** Não foi nesse capítulo que o James descobriu sobre o Harry, mas espero que você tenha gostado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reluctant Father!** pertence a Elizabeth Oldfield.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

O olhar de Lily se desviou da expressão chocada de Edith, sentada a uma extremidade da mesa, para o sorriso largo de Edgar Bones. A única maneira garantida de alguém se esquecer prontamente de seus próprios problemas, pensou, era se ver diante de um problema maior, de outra pessoa.

Como Harry havia dormido a noite inteira, enquanto ela permanecera acordada, a maior parte do tempo, tentando compreender as palavras de James, Lily se levantara tarde, naquela manhã. Depois de alimentar Harry enquanto tomava seu próprio desjejum, havia se ocupado da contabilidade do restaurante. Então, passara mais de uma hora brincando com o filho, até que os olhos do garotinho começassem a se fechar. Em seguida, fizera-o dormir e, quando considerava a ideia de fazer uma limpeza no bar, Edgar chegara.

O pedido dele por uma reunião imediata fizera Lily sentir profundo alívio. Finalmente, calculara, o dinheiro havia sido transferido. Porém, poucos minutos depois, seu alívio se dissipava.

— Você não pode fazer isso! — Edith protestou, dirigindo-se a Edgar, antes de voltar a encarar Lily. — Ele não pode fazer isso, pode?

Lily pousou a mão sobre a dela, desejando poder oferecer mais do que um mero gesto de conforto.

— Posso, sim — Edgar declarou. — Não possuo uma fábrica de dinheiro e seria idiota se pagasse mais.

— Eu não... — Edith começou a falar, apenas para ser interrompida.

— É pegar ou largar.

— O Paraíso Perdido é um lugar charmoso, além de ter excelente localização — Lily interferiu. — Os chalés precisam de reformas, mas...

Edgar se levantou.

— Voltarei amanhã.

Lily também se pôs de pé.

— O que está fazendo é antiético.

— Negócios são negócios.

— Isso não é negócio. É jogo sujo!

Ele passou um braço em torno da cintura de Lily.

— Ora, ora, querida Lily, não leve esse assunto para o plano pessoal — murmurou.

— Solte-me — ela ordenou com firmeza.

— Querida...

— Solte-me!

Ainda sorrindo, Edgar obedeceu.

— Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor — anunciou.

— E eu gostaria que você agisse com maior honestidade! Ele olhou por cima do ombro de Lily e falou:

— Você tem um visitante. Estarei aqui amanhã, às cinco e quinze, para ouvir a sua resposta.

Então, se foi.

Aflita, Lily se perguntou o que fazer. Prometera ao tio ajudar Edith, mas permitira que a mais velha caísse em uma armadilha perigosa.

De repente, lembrou-se da referência a um visitante e virou-se. Deparou com James que, apoiado na bengala, entrava no restaurante.

Lily massageou as têmporas, tentando afastar a dor de cabeça que se iniciara havia pouco. O dia não estava indo muito bem e, no momento, ela não se sentia disposta a confrontar James.

Porém, ao vê-lo alcançar os degraus, um instinto a impeliu a ajudar.

— Não preciso de enfermeira — ele reagiu com irritação, fazendo Lily recuar, sem dizer nada. — Quem era o sujeito com quem estava abraçadinha?

— Edgar Bones, mas...

— O interessado em comprar o Paraíso Perdido? Pensei que... — James parou de falar ao perceber Edith sentada a uma mesa no fundo do restaurante, de ombros vergados e olhos vermelhos. — Algo errado?

— Tudo! — ela respondeu, sem esconder as lágrimas.

— Quando Edgar apareceu, pensamos que tinha vindo fechar negócio — Lily explicou. — Mas, na verdade, ele veio nos dizer que, embora o dinheiro esteja disponível, ele não pretende pagar o preço estabelecido.

— Quanto ele está oferecendo? — James inquiriu.

— Metade.

— Uma redução e tanto.

— Chega a ser um insulto! — Lily protestou. — Antes de colocar a propriedade à venda, Oscar pediu que fosse avaliada. O preço estabelecido foi o que os avaliadores determinaram.

James sentou-se diante de Edith.

— Esse tal de Edgar já não tinha concordado em pagar o preço pedido?

— Sim — Lily respondeu —, mas quando mencionei nosso acordo anterior, ele disse que não assinou nenhum documento contendo o valor combinado.

— E isso é verdade?

— Não posso dizer com certeza, antes de consultar os advogados, mas Edgar é bastante esperto. Ele sabe que, mesmo tendo o direito de processá-lo, Edith não tem condições de tomar nenhuma atitude drástica.

— É verdade — Edith confirmou entre lágrimas.

— Perguntei a Edgar se ele ainda está interessado em comprar a propriedade — Lily explicou —, ou se essa é a sua maneira de sair do negócio. Ele respondeu que quer comprar, mas ao preço justo.

— Disse que o preço justo é cinquenta por cento, e sorriu enquanto falava! — Edith lembrou, indignada. — Também falou que eu deveria me sentir grata!

— Grata? — James repetiu.

— Edgar alega que ninguém mais se interessaria em comprar o Paraíso Perdido — Lily falou. — E advertiu Edith para que aceite a oferta, antes que ele decida que cinquenta por cento é demais.

— Ele nos deu vinte e quatro horas para decidir — Edith murmurou com olhar perdido. — Talvez eu deva aceitar e...

— Não! — James protestou com veemência.

— Pode ser pouco, mas é melhor do que nada. E eu preciso do dinheiro — ela declarou com um soluço, antes de se levantar. — Está na hora de cuidar das panelas.

Com isso, Edith desapareceu na cozinha.

— Esse sujeitinho está aplicando um golpe barato — James concluiu.

Lily assentiu.

— E eu deveria ter percebido as intenções dele desde o início — murmurou, sentindo-se culpada. — Agora, é evidente que a dificuldade para transferir o dinheiro era mentira e que, durante as últimas quatro semanas, Edgar tratou de se certificar de que era mesmo o único interessado.

— Lamento dizer que você está certa.

— Em vez de considerar o negócio praticamente fechado, eu deveria ter procurado os advogados e me inteirado de detalhes. Além disso, deveria ter exigido maiores informações sobre Edgar.

— Você não tem culpa se o sujeito é um oportunista — James declarou, passando um dedo pelo rosto de Lily. — Portanto, pare de se castigar pelo que aconteceu.

— Mas eu deveria ter sido menos ingênua! — ela insistiu, perturbada pelo contato suave.

— Em se tratando de um profissional, como está óbvio que ele é, seria impossível saber. Edgar colocou vocês em um beco sem saída. Só nos resta fazer o mesmo com ele.

— Como?

James se recostou na cadeira. A partir do momento em que se certificara de que Lily não tinha qualquer intimidade com o sul-africano, James fora tomado por uma profunda necessidade de tocá-la.

Porém, ao fazê-lo, havia se sujeitado a uma estranha agonia. Ainda assim, de maneira perversa, sentia o contato, bem como o impulso de confortá-la, como sendo a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Quando ele voltar, amanhã, diga-lhe para pegar os cinquenta por cento e... por falta de expressão melhor, guardá-los. Isso vai acabar com o blefe.

— E se ele não estiver blefando? — Lily argumentou, preocupada. — Se Edith perder a oportunidade de vender, pode demorar muito tempo para aparecer outro comprador. Afinal, não é qualquer pessoa que se interessa em ser dono de uma pousada como esta.

— Só um maluco? — James sugeriu com um sorriso maroto.

Lily também sorriu.

— Talvez. Edgar nunca me pareceu muito normal!

— Ele não tem nada de maluco. Muito pelo contrário. E um patife de duas caras, aplicando um golpe sujo. Mas nem tudo está perdido, pois podemos forçá-lo a beber do próprio veneno.

Lily limitou-se a fitá-lo com expressão de gratidão. Por ter trabalhado com ele antes, sabia que poderia confiar no julgamento de James. Era mesmo muita sorte poder contar com ele em um momento como aquele.

— Por que Edith está tão desesperada pelo dinheiro? — ele perguntou.

— Porque comprou uma casa em Grand Anse e...

— Grand Anse é a vila à beira-mar pela qual passei, quando vim do aeroporto para cá?

— Sim.

— E Edith comprou a casa, contando com o dinheiro de Edgar?

— Exatamente.

— Como você permitiu tamanha tolice? Pensei que fosse mais esperta, Lily! Afinal, a primeira tentativa de venda foi um fracasso.

— Não permiti coisa alguma! — Lily se defendeu, magoada pelo tom de crítica. — Edith fez o negócio sem me consultar, antes mesmo de eu chegar na ilha. Pelo que entendi, ela sempre gostou daquela casa e, assim que recebeu a oferta de Edgar, tratou de obter um empréstimo bancário.

James resmungou um palavrão.

— Edith é muito inocente — Lily continuou. — Aparentemente, acreditou que o dinheiro da venda do Paraíso Perdido se materializaria em uma ou duas semanas. É claro que já teve de pagar a primeira parcela do empréstimo, o que ocasionou um verdadeiro rombo em sua conta bancária. Ela não vai conseguir pagar as próximas prestações e, se colocar a casa à venda, provavelmente também vai demorar para encontrar comprador.

— Mesmo assim, você deve dizer a Edgar que a proposta de cinquenta por cento é inaceitável e que o Paraíso Perdido só será vendido pelo preço integral. Trata-se de um jogo e nada é garantido, mas...

— É o que você faria?

— Sim.

— Então, darei um jeito de convencer Edith.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Acha que ela vai concordar?

— Provavelmente — Lily respondeu com um sorriso.

— Pelo que estou percebendo, Edith depende de você para tudo, assim como Amos — ele comentou com uma careta. — A propósito, Edgar sempre se veste como se houvesse acabado de sair de uma loja?

— Sim. Ao menos, estava vestido assim todas as vezes em que o vi. — Lily baixou os olhos para a bermuda desfiada que estava usando. — Ele me faz sentir uma desleixada.

— Uma desleixada muito desejável.

O comentário trouxe à tona lembranças perturbadoras do passado e Lily tratou de mudar de assunto.

— O que o trouxe aqui?

— Vim para o almoço.

— Ah... — ela murmurou, sem conseguir esconder a decepção, pois chegara a acreditar que ele fora até ali para conhecer o filho.

— Vejo que não ficou muito entusiasmada. Sei que não sou santo e que tenho meus defeitos, mas não sou tão mau assim.

— Não?

— Não. Minha encomenda de mantimentos chegou e, agora, tenho o suficiente para me alimentar em casa, mas você mencionou que Edith é boa cozinheira e decidi experimentar.

Virando-se, James se pôs a ler o cardápio escrito a giz em um pequeno quadro negro ao lado do bar. Fora até ali porque sentira uma necessidade insuportável de ver Lily, mas nada o faria confessar tal segredo.

— Estou em dúvida entre o frango ao curry e o peixe ao molho de tomate. Qual dos dois recomenda? — perguntou.

— Os dois.

— Você não ajuda muito! Veja, seus fregueses estão chegando.

Lily virou-se e reconheceu o carro alugado de Hestia.

— Veja quem encontrei no caminho — a loira anunciou entre risinhos, arrastando Jules pelo braço. — Meu _barman_ favorito!

O jovem se desvencilhou dela.

— Infelizmente, serei obrigado a abandonar a minha freguesa favorita e cuidar do bar — declarou, antes de desaparecer na cozinha, revirando os olhos.

— Até mais tarde — Hestia despediu-se, animada e, em vez de se dirigir à sua mesa habitual, bem próxima ao bar, aproximou-se de Lily, embora fixasse o olhar interessado em James. — Bom dia.

— Olá — ele replicou.

— Esta é Hestia Jones — Lily apresentou-a.

— Vai almoçar aqui? — a morena perguntou a James.

— Vou.

— Sozinho?

— Sim.

— Eu também — ela o informou com um sorriso colegial. Posso me sentar com você?

James virou-se para Lily com uma mensagem clara no olhar: "Livre-me dessa, pelo amor de Deus!"

Lily exibiu um sorriso largo. Embora ele não fosse o completo vilão que ela havia imaginado, James a conquistara, a levara para a cama e, então, lhe dera o fora.

— Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar muito bem — declarou.

Os dois pediram salada de lagosta, mas enquanto Hestia apenas petiscava, James devorou seu prato e pediu a conta. Ao entregar o dinheiro a Lily, lançou-lhe um olhar furioso.

— Seu troco, senhor — ela gritou, ao vê-lo sair.

— Fique com ele — James retrucou sem olhar para trás. Lily riu baixinho. Durante o almoço, Hestia falara sem parar, flertando com ele ostensivamente. Ao mesmo tempo, parecera não se dar conta de que o interesse era unilateral.

— Sujeito simpático — elogiou, sentando-se ao balcão do bar e segurando a mão de Jules. — Mas você é muito mais simpático.

Embora o _barman_ guardasse silêncio, Lily poderia jurar que o ouvira gemer.

* * *

Depois de acomodar o monitor da babá eletrônica na areia, Lily se sentou de frente para o mar. A lua cheia e os milhões de estrelas, além da brisa agradável, tornavam a noite perfeita.

Cansada, abraçou as pernas e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Fora um dia cheio. Edgar Bones havia lançado sua bomba sobre Edith, Hestia passara o dia todo no Paraíso Perdido, brincando com Harry e, mais tarde, infernizando Jules, um grande grupo de turistas decidira jantar no restaurante e beber cerveja até tarde. Agora, Lily tentava se concentrar em descobrir a melhor maneira para informar James quem era o verdadeiro pai de seu filho.

Durante dezoito meses, acreditara ser ele um monstro sem coração, mas acabara descobrindo que James simplesmente não sabia sobre o bebê. Por quê?

Lily havia enviado duas cartas. A primeira, informando-o sobre sua gravidez, fora levada por Amos, em uma de suas visitas comerciais a Boston. A segunda, descrevendo o recém-nascido forte e saudável, fora endereçada para o escritório da Potter-Black, com um selo "confidencial" no envelope. Ela havia calculado que James não quisera ler as cartas de uma mulher por quem já não estava interessado.

A ausência de resposta havia lhe parecido um sinal claro de que ele não queria saber dela, ou do bebê. Agora, já não tinha tanta certeza.

E, ainda, tinha de descobrir que tipo de comentários Amos fizera, insinuando ser ele mesmo o pai da criança.

Lily se perguntou como James reagiria à revelação.

Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava ardentemente que pai e filho tivessem um relacionamento íntimo e constante, a ideia de ter de falar e se encontrar com James com frequência não era nada atraente. Se, um dia, ele decidisse, se casar, ela talvez tivesse de ser apresentada à felizarda! Ainda assim, Lily sabia que, pelo bem de Harry, seria capaz de exibir um sorriso brilhante e agir com civilidade.

Um ruído na água arrancou-a de seus pensamentos. Estreitando os olhos, Lily se deu conta de que alguém nadava, à luz do luar. Quando o nadador se aproximou da praia, ela o reconheceu. Era James.

Rapidamente, calculou que ele a vira e que não haveria tempo para fugir. Assim, permaneceu exatamente onde estava. Poucos minutos depois, Lily sentia o coração disparar. Saindo da água com apenas um diminuto calção de banho, com gotas prateadas escorrendo preguiçosamente pela pele bronzeada, James mais parecia um deus do mar.

— A água está ótima — ele comentou, ao se aproximar.

— Só esta praia é boa, deste lado da ilha. As demais são repletas de algas e corais — Lily explicou. — Só o vi há pouco. Faz tempo que está nadando?

— Mais ou menos meia hora. Fui até o outro lado das pedras.

— Sozinho, a esta hora? É perigoso! Poderia ser atacado por cãibras, ou ter se deparado com um tubarão!

— Se algo assim acontecesse, você se importaria?

— Claro — ela respondeu, embaraçada por ter demonstrado tamanha preocupação. — Afinal, você é um ser humano.

— Ora, obrigado!

— Também poderia ter sofrido de indigestão — Lily acrescentou com um sorriso maroto. — Praticamente, engoliu o seu almoço sem mastigar.

— Sobrevivi a isso, também — James declarou em tom seco, apanhando a toalha que deixara sob um arbusto. — Embora Hestia seja capaz de matar qualquer um de tédio. Não só fala como uma metralhadora, mas também é uma verdadeira devoradora de homens.

— Ficou com medo?

— Apavorado.

Lily soltou uma risada.

— Foi por isso que foi embora tão depressa?

— Foi.

— Hestia realmente exagera no assédio aos homens, mas acabou de se divorciar e está muito solitária.

— Muito bem, compreendo o fato de ela estar atravessando uma fase difícil, mas eu me recuso a almoçar com ela novamente. Fui claro?

— Claríssimo! Sua perna dói? — Lily perguntou, mas logo notou a tensão tomar conta dele. — Desculpe. Acho que fiz uma pergunta idiota.

Depois de fitá-la por um momento, James respondeu:

— Sim, dói um bocado.

— E, mesmo assim, nadou por meia hora?

— Foi a primeira vez que consegui nadar por tanto tempo, desde o acidente.

— Costuma nadar, em casa?

James sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Meu médico recomendou a natação, mas...

— Você não obedece porque não tem piscina em casa e acha que a visão de sua perna vai fazer os outros banhistas saírem correndo e gritando — Lily completou.

— Precisa ser tão detalhista? — ele inquiriu, irritado.

— Sinto muito, mas não consigo evitar.

— Fui ao clube algumas vezes, mas percebi que as pessoas ficavam espiando e que aqueles que me reconheciam lançavam olhares piedosos, lamentando que uma tragédia tão grotesca fosse acontecer justamente com um esquiador de tanto sucesso.

— Então, você se sentiu constrangido e não voltou a nadar? Bobagem!

— Aprecio a sua franqueza.

— Mentira. Acha que estou me metendo onde não fui chamada e está furioso.

— Não estou furioso, mas gostaria de mudar de assunto. Está pensando em nadar?

— Não. Vim para cá porque estava sem sono e queria pensar.

— Edith está cuidando do bebê?

— Não. Eu trouxe a babá eletrônica — Lily explicou, apontando para o monitor a seu lado. — Se ele chorar, estarei no chalé em questão de segundos.

— Quando me falou sobre sua vinda para Seychelles, você disse que queria mudar de ares — James lembrou. — Estava tentando se afastar de Amos?

— Sim.

Depois de um dia como aquele, Lily não se sentia disposta a dar a notícia a James. Preferia esperar por um momento tranquilo, quando seria mais fácil escolher as palavras certas.

— Vocês dois tiveram uma briga? — ele inquiriu.

— Não exatamente. Ainda somos amigos, mas quando eu voltar, o que só vai acontecer depois que o Paraíso Perdido for vendido, conforme prometi a Edith, vou me mudar para o meu próprio apartamento.

— O caso de vocês está terminado?

— Nunca houve nada entre mim e Amos. James ergueu a cabeça de súbito, o olhar alerta.

— Não?

— Não. Amos se mostrou ansioso para me ter como colega de apartamento, com meu próprio quarto, quando engravidei. Mas, assim que Harry nasceu, o entusiasmo dele se dissipou.

— Amos não gostou de ser acordado no meio da noite?

— Ele detestou a experiência, assim como não gostou de ouvir o bebê chorar durante o dia, nem de ver a cozinha repleta de louça por lavar. Amos sempre cuidou muito bem da casa e quando Harry cresceu um pouquinho e começou a mexer nas coisas, babar e, às vezes, vomitar no carpete, Amos foi ficando mais e mais incomodado. Por isso, quando eu voltar para a Inglaterra, ficarei na casa de meu pai, em Cambridge, temporariamente.

— Temporariamente?

— Tenho algum dinheiro guardado e pretendo comprar uma casa em Devon, à beira-mar, e abrir uma pequena pousada. Assim, Harry poderá ficar comigo o tempo todo. Ele é a minha prioridade.

— Quer dizer que se demitiu da Diggory's?

— Pedi demissão há seis semanas, antes de vir para cá.

— Bem que desconfiei que você não estava exatamente de férias — James comentou com um sorriso.

— Depois que Harry nasceu, concordei em trabalhar meio período, por insistência de Amos, mas sempre detestei a ideia de deixar meu filho no berçário.

— Amos queria que você continuasse trabalhando porque reconhece a própria incompetência.

Lily assentiu.

— Não vai ser fácil para ele, cuidar dos negócios sozinho.

— Talvez ele decida deixar a companhia... para profundo alívio de todos.

— É possível. Amos mencionou o desejo de fazer um curso de decoração, embora o pai vá ficar furioso se não houver mais nenhum Diggory na Diggory's — Lily concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

— Seu pai vai gostar de ter você por perto, ao menos, por algum tempo — James falou, lembrando-se de que Lily lhe contara sobre o pai viúvo, que morava sozinho.

— Ah, vai, embora vá se esquecer de que estou ali, pela metade do tempo — ela corrigiu com um sorriso carinhoso. — Papai é o típico professor distraído.

— Ele voltou a se casar?

— Não! Ele e mamãe eram muito devotados um ao outro. Agora, papai é devotado à memória dela. Acho que sempre será.

Apesar de já fazer dez anos que a mãe de Lily havia morrido, o pai jamais manifestara o menor desejo de se unir a outra mulher.

— Seu pai é diferente do meu — James falou com expressão tensa. — Meu pai teve três esposas, sendo minha mãe a primeira, e uma coleção de namoradas nos intervalos. Quando eu o visitava, na infância, nunca sabia quem viria me receber na porta.

— Eu não sabia — Lily murmurou, surpresa.

— Quando ficamos juntos, não costumávamos falar sobre nossas famílias. Conversávamos sobre trabalho e fazíamos amor. Era demais!

— Era, pelo pouco tempo que durou — Lily replicou em tom seco.

— Deveria ter durado mais — James murmurou, afagando-lhe a mão. — Eu gostaria que tivesse durado.

— Ora, não me venha com esse tipo de conversa!

— Não acredita? Pois, deveria — ele declarou e se inclinou para beijá-la.

O toque dos lábios de James provocou uma corrente elétrica que percorreu todo o corpo de Lily, fazendo cada partícula de seu ser tomar vida. Ela estremeceu, sentindo o reconhecimento instantâneo de seus corpos. Ergueu as mãos na intenção de empurrá-lo, mas naquele exato momento o beijo tornou-se mais intenso.

O sangue ferveu em suas veias e suas mãos imobilizaram-se. Dezoito meses antes, James fora capaz de excitá-la com facilidade surpreendente. Agora, estava obtendo o mesmo efeito. Lily nunca mais fizera amor, desde sua última vez com ele. Apesar de atordoada e frustrada por descobrir que ainda desejava aquele homem, viu-se obrigada a admitir para si mesma que ainda o amava.

— Você também não acha que deveríamos ter ficado juntos por mais tempo? — ele perguntou, quando finalmente interrompeu o beijo.

Por nada no mundo Lily confessaria quanto sofrera pelo término precoce daquele relacionamento.

— Você só pode estar brincando! — exclamou. James fitou-a em silêncio. Então, com gestos delicados, forçou-a a deitar-se na areia, inclinou-se sobre ela e voltou a beijá-la. Como se tivessem vida própria, as mãos de Lily deslizaram pelos ombros dele, até pousarem em sua nuca. Embora soubesse que sua submissão contradizia o que acabara de dizer, além de não fazer o menor sentido, ela se descobriu incapaz de reagir.

Ao sentir a mão dele sobre um de seus seios, estremeceu, ao mesmo tempo em que uma onda de calor tomava conta de suas entranhas, tornando o desejo quase insuportável.

— Não estive imaginando coisas — James declarou ao descolar os lábios dos dela.

— O que disse? — Lily indagou, abrindo os olhos.

— Cheguei a me perguntar se não estaria exagerando em minhas lembranças da química entre nós dois. A resposta é não.

— Não?

— Não. Trata-se de uma química poderosa, que ainda exerce seu efeito, como antes. É como se...

— Mááá!

Ao ouvir o grito metálico que soou a poucos metros de onde estavam, Lily deu um pulo. James virou-se.

— Que diabos...

— É Harry — ela falou apressada, pondo-se de pé. — Ele está chorando.

O que estivera fazendo, afinal? Enquanto limpava a areia da bermuda, Lily concluiu que fora um misto de solidão, desejo contido e... sim, amor, o que a levara a um comportamento tão absurdo. Mas, como era mesmo o ditado? "Gato escaldado tem medo de água fria". Ora, seria possível que ela não houvesse aprendido nada de seus erros anteriores? Não havia jurado que seu ex-amante seria mantido a distância e que seu relacionamento se manteria em terreno neutro?

— Ele não me parece nem um pouco feliz — James comentou ao ouvir um segundo grito. — Está com fome?

— Acho que não. Harry se vira de barriga para baixo, mas ainda não aprendeu a desvirar. Então, acorda, descobre que não tem como se mover e chora. Provavelmente, é o que está acontecendo agora. Preciso entrar — Lily explicou, apanhando a babá eletrônica.

— Vou com você até o chalé. Harry não poderia ter escolhido momento mais perfeito.

— Como? — Lily inquiriu, fitando-o pelo canto do olho.

— Com seu choro potente, seu bebê nos impediu de ir adiante, de...

— Já entendi — ela o interrompeu.

Assim como entendia que James também se arrependera do breve interlúdio. Assim como ela, fora tomado pela atração física, mas agora se sentia aliviado por ter tido uma chance de escapar.

— Ele me parece bastante zangado — James comentou, quando chegaram ao chalé.

Com um sorriso maroto, Lily assentiu em concordância. Durante os poucos minutos que haviam transcorrido até então, os gritos de Harry haviam aumentado em frequência e volume.

— Boa noite — ela se despediu e entrou.

Com passos rápidos, atravessou a sala escura e entrou no quartinho minúsculo, onde a luz suave de um abajur iluminava o berço de pinho. Dentro dele, o bebê, de bruços, agitava braços e pernas em uma tentativa inútil de se libertar da posição incômoda.

— Está tudo bem, pipoquinha — Lily murmurou com voz carinhosa. — Mamãe está aqui.

Quando o retirou do berço, Harry emitiu um último soluço e se acalmou. Por alguns momentos, ela se limitou a desfrutar da deliciosa sensação de ter o filho nos braços. Então, depois de beijar-lhe a testa, inclinou-se para devolvê-lo ao berço.

— Agora, trate de dormir de novo — sussurrou, embora o garotinho emitisse um protesto indignado.

Estava embalando Harry para fazê-lo dormir, quando se deu conta da presença de James, parado na porta. A constatação inesperada agitou-lhe as emoções.

— O que você quer? — inquiriu em tom rude.

— Entrei para lhe dizer que se quiser fazer exercícios amanhã de manhã, apareça...

As palavras morreram em seus lábios. Embora não entendesse nada sobre bebês, James esperara encontrar uma criança muito pequena e indefesa. Aquele, porém, era um garoto forte e saudável, já capaz de manter as costas eretas. Além disso, Amos Diggory tinha cabelos loiros, enquanto o garotinho era moreno... como ele.

— Que idade ele tem? — perguntou a queima-roupa. Com o coração aos saltos, Lily constatou que não teria a chance de esperar pelo momento adequado para fazer a grande revelação da melhor maneira possível, conforme havia planejado.

— Nove meses.

James fitou-a por um longo momento. Então, olhou para o bebê e voltou a encará-la. Sua mente mergulhou em um caos de ideias e emoções.

— Meu Deus! — murmurou, afinal. — Ele é meu filho.

Lily engoliu em seco.

— Sim.

Ele voltou a olhar para Harry. Só depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, voltou a falar:

—Por que não me contou? Tenho um filho, mas durante nove meses você o escondeu de mim. Nem sequer tentou me informar de que sou o pai. Como pôde fazer isso?

O tom de voz rude e furioso assustou Harry, que começou a chorar.

— Calma, pipoquinha, calma — Lily apressou-se em murmurar, aconchegando o filho contra o peito. — Informei você, sim! — sussurrou, igualmente furiosa. — Escrevi duas cartas. Lembra-se?

— Nunca recebi carta nenhuma.

— Não as rasgou?

— Não.

— Tem certeza? — ela desafiou.

— Absoluta.

— Bem, eu as enviei para você — Lily insistiu, embalando Harry, que parecia se recusar a parar de chorar. — Mandei a primeira...

— Esqueça — James interrompeu. — Não conseguiremos conversar agora. Vá até a mansão, amanhã e leve o bebê.

* * *

Revelação bombástica. James descobriu que é pai e quer explicações de Lily.

Queria agradecer ao review de **Shaene.**

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história e até o próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reluctant Father!** pertence a Elizabeth Oldfield.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

— Cuidado com as orelhas — Lily advertiu. Então, enfiou a blusa pela cabeça de Harry e ajeitou-lhe os bracinhos pelas mangas. Segurando-o pelas mãos, colocou-o de frente para o espelho.

— Veja só, que gatão! — elogiou com um sorriso.

O garotinho agitou-se e emitiu gritinhos de alegria, em sua roupinha que imitava o uniforme de um marinheiro.

— Como o sol está muito forte, vai ter de usar isto — Lily falou, encaixando o pequeno boné de beisebol na cabeça do filho.

Imediatamente, Harry ergueu a mãozinha para tirá-lo. Assim, Lily repetiu a ordem, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe entregava um carrinho de plástico a fim de distraí-lo. Deu certo.

Como era dia de excursão, depois do café da manhã, Lily havia arrumado as mesas, ajudado a lavar verduras e preparado uma imensa travessa de salada de frutas. Cumpridas suas tarefas, informara Edith de que precisava falar com James.

— Voltarei bem antes do meio-dia — afirmara.

— Mas, agora, vai trocar de roupa, não vai? Lily baixara os olhos para as roupas largas.

— Claro!

Edith soltara uma risada maliciosa.

— Foi o que pensei. Vocês dois parecem um tanto... íntimos.

— Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo — Lily explicara em tom vago, antes de sair apressada, pois não se sentia disposta a dar maiores explicações no momento.

Examinou o próprio reflexo no espelho pela última vez. Por sentir que precisava de toda a confiança possível a fim de enfrentar aquele encontro, lavara e secara os cabelos, além de maquiar o rosto com cuidado especial. Também fora cuidadosa na escolha do vestido: um modelo decotado, de tecido branco bem leve, que lhe realçava o bronzeado, além de disfarçar a barriguinha saliente.

Pegou o filho e saiu com ele nos braços. O caminho até o bangalô era íngreme e irregular, o que dificultava o uso do carrinho.

— Quando conheceu seu pai, ontem à noite, você estava berrando como um desesperado, o que não foi a melhor das apresentações — falou ao garotinho, enquanto caminhava ao sol. — Hoje, trate de se comportar. Precisa ser um menino bonzinho, conquistar seu pai e fazê-lo amar você. Compreendeu?

Harry atirou-se para um arbusto, tentando arrancar as florzinhas coloridas. O movimento brusco quase o fez cair dos braços da mãe e perturbou a paz de dois passarinhos, que voaram assustados.

— Está se transformando em um destruidor — Lily resmungou.

Harry riu.

Depois de ajeitar o filho nos braços, Lily suspirou. Embora houvesse passado metade da noite ensaiando o que tinha a dizer a James, sentia-se mais insegura do que nunca. Depois das doze horas que ele tivera para digerir a ideia de ser pai, qual seria a recepção reservada a ela?

Iria James se mostrar interessado no filho... ou ressentido? Agiria com apatia, ou estaria disposto a assumir a responsabilidade da paternidade? Por mais que a ideia de manter contato constante com ele a afligisse, era exatamente o que Lily desejava. Pelo bem de Harry, claro.

— Será que seu pai está se exercitando? — perguntou a Harry, mas logo descobriu que a sala de ginástica encontrava-se deserta.

Deu a volta na casa e constatou que também não havia ninguém na cozinha, no escritório, ou na sala de estar. Voltando à frente do bangalô, Lily perguntou-se se James estaria dormindo, apesar de já passar das dez e meia. Talvez ele houvesse cansado de esperar e fora nadar no mar.

Só então percebeu que a porta da frente encontrava-se aberta. Tocou a campainha e esperou. Ninguém apareceu. Bateu na porta. Nada.

— Será que ele saiu? — perguntou a Harry, que riu com alegria, sem fazer ideia da importância daquele encontro em sua vida.

Lily entrou e chamou:

— James?

Não obteve resposta, mas ouviu o barulho de água. Certamente, ele estava tomando banho e não a ouvira chegar.

— Vamos avisá-lo de que estamos aqui — Lily falou ao filho.

Seguiu pelo corredor, até chegar à suíte decorada com luxo e bom gosto.

James estava no banheiro, de lado para a porta, barbeando-se. Aparentemente, acabara de tomar banho, pois os cabelos apresentavam-se molhados e gotas de água brilhavam sobre seus ombros. Concentrado no que fazia, não percebeu que tinha companhia.

Diante da visão do corpo bronzeado, coberto apenas pelo short, Lily sentiu o coração acelerar. Seu olhar fascinado tornou-se prisioneiro dos músculos bem desenhados, à medida que lembranças vivas de momentos de paixão invadiam-lhe a mente.

— Má! — Harry gritou, agitando os bracinhos.

Sobressaltado, James virou-se e os viu. No mesmo instante, sentiu um nó na garganta. Na véspera, quando vira o filho, não sentira qualquer laço entre eles, nenhuma ligação genética, ou impulso afetivo. Nada, exceto curiosidade.

Mais tarde, sentado na varanda, bebericando uma dose de uísque, concluíra que não possuía motivo para sentir qualquer coisa.

Afinal, não estivera presente quando do nascimento de Harry e, durante os primeiros nove meses de vida do menino, nem sequer soubera de sua existência. O que significava, calculou, que era tarde demais para sentir alguma coisa, pois o momento de estabelecer um vínculo emocional havia passado.

Agora, porém, descobria que não era tarde demais. As emoções agitavam-lhe o peito e, embora ele não fosse capaz de defini-las, elas o faziam ter vontade de gritar para o mundo que aquele garotinho lindo e saudável era seu filho.

— Desculpe-me por ter entrado — Lily falou, subitamente consciente de que invadira a casa e o espionara por algum tempo —, mas toquei a campainha, chamei e...

— Não ouvi você chegar. Pensei que ouviria. Foi por isso que deixei a porta aberta — James falou e sorriu para Harry. — Você parece bem mais feliz, hoje.

Por um longo momento, Harry fitou-o com ar solene. Então, estendeu os bracinhos para ele.

Lily ficou surpresa. Embora fosse amigável e carinhoso com pessoas que conhecia, seu filho costumava demonstrar desconfiança com relação a estranhos, especialmente, homens. Ora, seria possível que os laços de sangue fossem assim tão fortes? Bem, de uma maneira ou de outra, Harry parecia mais que ansioso para se ver nos braços do pai.

— Seu filho — ela declarou, estendendo-lhe a criança. James hesitou.

— Meu filho — murmurou com voz grave, antes de segurá-lo.

Enquanto observava os dois, Lily sentiu um nó formar-se em sua garganta. James olhava para Harry com a mesma emoção que ela sentira pelo filho, quando ele nascera.

Assim como ela, parecia fascinado pelo milagre da criação e pela ideia de que ajudara aquele ser humano a se tornar real.

— Você é um lindo garotinho — James murmurou com voz rouca e, quando ergueu os olhos, as lágrimas os tornavam muito brilhantes.

Uma onda de alívio e alegria tomou conta de Lily. O pai ausente não era indiferente, ou hostil. Aceitara o filho e já mostrava sinais de afeição pelo menino. O que era um bom começo. As sementes de um relacionamento profundo acabavam de ser plantadas.

— Também acho — ela concordou —, mas sou suspeita.

James devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

— Eu também — falou. — Mas estou sentindo uma dor horrível.

— Sua perna está doendo?

— Não. Harry agarrou os pelos do meu peito e está puxando ... acho que está tentando me matar!

Lily soltou uma gargalhada.

— Trate de distraí-lo — sugeriu, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava o boné da cabeça de Harry e o estendia para ele.

— Acabou de acordar? — perguntou a James.

— Não. Estou de pé desde sete horas. — E passei a noite inteira em claro, pensou em silêncio, refletindo sobre as implicações de ter um filho. — Mas, quando estava tomando meu café, lembrei-me à encrenca em que Edith se meteu, com a venda do Paraíso Perdido — continuou. — Ocorreu-me que um guia para idiotas, sobre compra e venda de imóveis, poderia ser útil. Quem sabe, também, um guia para idiotas, sobre como administrar m pequeno negócio. Calma! — protestou, quando Harry começou a agitar o boné de um lado para outro. — Então, fui até o escritório para fazer algumas anotações e acabei me distraindo.

— Pretende escrever esses guias?

— Sim, mas, em primeiro lugar, farei um esquema geral para mostrar a um editor. Talvez não dê em nada, mas ao menos me dará o que fazer, enquanto estiver aqui.

— Nunca acreditei que você fosse conseguir ficar muito tempo sem fazer nada — Lily confessou com um sorriso maroto.

James deu de ombros.

— É melhor do que assistir ao Pernalonga na tevê a cabo. Aceita um café?

— Sim, por favor. Quer que eu fique com Harry, enquanto você se veste?

James assentiu, entregou-lhe o bebê e, depois de vestir uma calça jeans e uma camisa de mangas curtas, levou-a para a cozinha.

— Imagino que Harry vá querer brincar enquanto conversamos — ele falou, exibindo três bolas de tênis amarelas, dentro de um tubo de plástico. — Que tal?

— Perfeito — Lily concordou, sentando Harry no tapete e entregando-lhe as bolinhas. — São todas suas.

Harry apanhou uma delas e atirou-a na direção de James.

— Muito bem! — o pai encorajou, antes de chutá-la de volta.

O garotinho observou a bola passar por ele e, então, distraiu-se com o tubo de plástico.

— Típico da idade — Lily comentou.

— Ontem à noite, você mencionou uma carta — James falou, já preparando o café.

— Duas.

Cruzando os braços sobre o peito, ele voltou a encará-la. A expressão tranquila deu lugar ao olhar tenso e frio.

— É verdade que as enviou para mim? — inquiriu. — Ou, quando descobriu que estava grávida, decidiu não me contar porque achou que isso complicaria as coisas, pois eu havia apenas lhe prestado um favor?

— Não decidi nada disso! — Lily protestou com firmeza.

— Hoje em dia, muitas mulheres consideram os pais de seus filhos como descartáveis. Esperam que o companheiro as engravide para, então, dizer adeus.

— Não sou assim. Acredito que toda criança precisa de um pai que lhe dê amor e segurança, além de ajudá-la a crescer e se tornar um adulto confiante e equilibrado. E não costumo mentir!

James examinou-a com olhar desconfiado, antes de servir o café.

Era obrigado a admitir que seu cinismo e desconfiança se deviam ao seu velho e querido pai.

— Acredito em você — declarou.

— Não tem porque não acreditar.

— Minha acusação foi injusta e eu peço desculpas. Sei que sua integridade não lhe permitiria tomar uma atitude absurda como essa.

— Obrigada. Como já disse, enviei duas cartas. A primeira dizia que eu estava grávida. A segunda avisava você sobre o nascimento de Harry. Dei a primeira a Amos, para que entregasse a você quando fosse a Boston. Ele me garantiu que a havia entregado.

— Não me entregou coisa alguma. Contou a ele sobre o conteúdo da carta?

— Não, pois achei que o assunto só dizia respeito a mim e a você — Lily falou e franziu o cenho. — Talvez Amos tenha perdido a carta e não teve coragem de me contar.

— Duvido. Meu palpite éde que ele adivinhou que a carta continha alguma informação importante para mim e, simplesmente, decidiu não entregá-la. Ele pode ter resistido à tentação de pagar um mercenário para me matar, mas nunca escondeu seu ódio por mim.

Lily assentiu em concordância.

— Amos se ressente do fato de que você, fazendo parte da Potter-Black, comprou a Diggory's e, com isso, expôs a ineficiência dele. Assim como se ressente do fato de você ser bem-sucedido em tudo o que faz.

— Para não mencionar quanto ficou irritado ao descobrir que você e eu nos entendíamos tão bem. Embora não fosse seu namorado, Amos era possessivo com relação a você e me via como um intruso. Foi por isso que, quando telefonei, ele não escondeu o prazer que tinha em me contar que você havia se mudado para o apartamento dele.

— Disse que telefonou para Amos, para saber de mim?

— Sim. Estava me sentindo mal pelo modo como... terminei o nosso relacionamento.

— Achou que foi abrupto demais? — Lily sugeriu.

— Sim, mas não acreditei que tivéssemos futuro e... — James parou de falar, como se sentisse incerteza quanto ao que pretendia dizer.

— Também não acreditei — Lily mentiu.

— Certo. Bem, de qualquer maneira, telefonei para saber como você estava passando.

— Por que não falou diretamente comigo?

— Você não estava no escritório e, por alguma razão, a telefonista transferiu a ligação para Amos. Ele deu a entender que vocês dois estavam juntos e que logo... formariam uma família.

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Se falou com ele no inverno, eu estava grávida.

— Isso mesmo. Depois da minha conversa com ele, lembrei-me do que você disse sobre ele ser como um irmão mais novo e disse a mim mesmo que Amos não fazia o seu tipo. Por outro lado, achei que o relacionamento poderia ter mudado e, pelas indiretas que ele havia dado antes, acreditei que Amos sempre estivera interessado em você. Então...— James parou de falar quando Harry soltou um de seus gritinhos. — O que houve, pirralhinho?

O tubo de plástico havia rolado para longe e o bebê esticava-se para tentar alcançá-lo, mas a perna dobrada à sua frente impedia qualquer progresso. Endireitando as costas, Harry estendeu os bracinhos e gritou a plenos pulmões:

— Dá!

Lily foi até lá e entregou o tubo ao filho, antes de recolher as bolinhas espalhadas.

— Ele está louco para engatinhar, mas ainda não descobriu como fazê-lo. Por isso, anda muito frustrado.

— Sei como ele se sente — James declarou em tom brusco. — Quando enviou a segunda carta?

— Em março, quando Harry completou um mês.

— Foi em março que sofri o acidente. Enviou a carta para o meu apartamento?

— Não tinha o seu endereço e, assim, mandei-a para o escritório.

— Provavelmente, minha secretária a colocou junto aos cartões estimando as minhas melhoras, que ela levou ao hospital. A verdade é que logo me cansei de abrir cartões contendo personagens sorridentes de desenho animado, com mensagens piegas e encorajadoras. Por isso, acabei jogando tudo fora, sem abrir a maior parte dos envelopes. Sei que não deveria ter feito isso, pois as pessoas só estavam tentando ser amáveis, mas...

— Estava sentindo pena de si mesmo?

— Acho que sim — ele respondeu, deixando evidente no olhar um misto de dor, resignação e cansaço. Então, virou-se para Harry, que tentava mastigar o tubo plástico. — Quando não respondi suas cartas, você deveria ter telefonado.

Lily assentiu.

— Pensei nisso várias vezes e, uma vez, cheguei a discar o número de seu escritório, mas...

— Mas o quê?

— Não queria persegui-lo, nem fazer o papel de vítima. James exibiu um sorriso amargo.

— Esse risco nunca existiu.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um longo momento, observando o filho que brincava.

O fato de ele não ter respondido as cartas certamente havia parecido uma sequência lógica para a maneira abrupta como havia encerrado seu relacionamento com Lily, James refletiu. Porém, dera-se conta de que estava se apaixonando por ela, pensando até mesmo em casamento... e fora tomado por uma necessidade desesperada de fugir. Afinal, sua experiência com casamento, ou melhor, com os casamentos de seu pai, havia produzido um efeito arrasador.

— Harry se parece comigo — comentou.

— Sempre me perguntei se você notaria a semelhança, quando o visse. E você percebeu.

— Sim, embora tenha sido difícil aceitar a verdade. Ontem à noite, fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que Harry não se parecia nem um pouco com Amos.

— Então, quando você me contou a idade dele... foi quando me dei conta de que Harry deveria ser meu filho. — James sacudiu a cabeça. — Foi um choque tão grande, que custei a acreditar.

— Quando descobri que estava grávida, também fiquei chocada.

— Posso imaginar. Faz ideia de quando aconteceu?

— Na manhã em que você partiu para os Estados Unidos.

Seus olhares fixaram-se um no outro.

— Quando você tirou a roupa e entrou no chuveiro, comigo — James lembrou-se. — Você me pediu para fazermos amor e eu estava tão excitado que nem pensei em...

— Cometemos um erro — Lily o interrompeu, pois não queria relembrar aqueles momentos eróticos.

— Quando descobriu que estava grávida, não pensou em... abortar?

— Não, mas quando não recebi nenhuma resposta sua às minhas cartas, fiquei imaginando se você tinha esperança de que o seu silêncio me levasse nessa direção.

— Eu jamais tentaria uma manobra tão baixa! — ele protestou, ofendido. — Você dizia que não se sentia pronta para casar, ao menos, por algum tempo.

— Mudei de ideia. É uma prerrogativa feminina — ela falou em tom casual.

Apesar de, dezoito meses antes, Lily ser uma mulher feliz com sua carreira profissional, jamais lamentara, nem por um momento sequer, o nascimento de Harry. Mesmo que a chegada do filho houvesse virado sua vida de pernas para o alto.

— Faço questão de lhe oferecer ajuda financeira — James declarou.

Como já imaginava que tal oferta seria feita, Lily tinha a resposta pronta:

— Obrigada. Aceitarei ajuda para as despesas com Harry, mas não quero nada para mim.

— Você deixou seu emprego para ficar com ele — James argumentou, com uma pontada de impaciência. — E essa ideia de administrar uma pousada pode não render muito dinheiro.

— Darei um jeito.

— Por que "dar um jeito", quando tenho dinheiro sobrando? Posso, perfeitamente...

— Não!

— Precisa ser tão teimosa?

— Quero ser o mais independente possível. É muito importante para mim — Lily insistiu.

— Não se sente inclinada a ser sustentada por um homem?

— Não, obrigada.

James ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição.

— A escolha é sua. Não faço ideia de quanto é necessário para alimentar e vestir uma criança. Acha que cinco mil dólares por mês, depositados na sua conta bancária, serão suficientes? Providenciarei a quantia retroativa à data em que Harry nasceu.

— Cinco mil é dinheiro demais! — Lily protestou.

— Posso pagar e é importante para mim — James anunciou em um tom que não deixava lugar para discussão.

Ela suspirou.

— Calcularei meu orçamento mensal e, então, voltaremos a discutir o assunto.

— Está bem. Você disse que não teve um caso com Amos. Quer dizer que nunca teve qualquer intimidade com ele?

— Nunca.

— Quando disse que tinha um filho, imaginei que vocês dois haviam tido um envolvimento passageiro.

— Achou que eu havia precisado de consolo, depois da sua partida? — Lily desafiou.

James franziu o cenho. Embora a reação de Lily ao término do relacionamento entre eles houvesse parecido bastante tranquila e casual, James sempre se perguntara se ela não estivera fingindo. Mas, talvez, fosse apenas seu desejo que ela houvesse fingido. Talvez ele estivesse apenas enganando a si mesmo.

— Achei possível — respondeu.

— Pois não foi nada disso. Além do mais, não costumo me envolver em casos passageiros.

— Para ser sincero, achei que isso não seria do seu feitio. E, só para sua informação, esse tipo de relacionamento não faz o meu gênero, também. Amos tentou alguma coisa com você?

— Não. Como você mesmo disse, ele não faz o meu tipo. E eu não faço o tipo dele.

— Mesmo assim, ele sugeriu que você se mudasse para o apartamento dele.

— Sim, mas além de estar me ajudando, Amos estava ajudando a si mesmo. Há anos, o pai dele vem tentando forçá-lo a se casar com a filha de um vizinho, um juiz muito influente — Lily explicou. — Henry é um esnobe e um casamento assim lhe traria muitas vantagens. Passou a convidar a garota para todos os jantares em sua casa e fez o possível para atirá-la nos braços do filho, mas Amos não está interessado nela.

— Conhece a moça? — James indagou.

— Uma vez, quando ela foi buscar Amos no escritório para levá-lo a uma festa, fomos apresentadas. Ela me pareceu simpática, embora um tanto sem graça. A minha mudança para o apartamento de Amos deu a ele a oportunidade de insinuar que possuía outro relacionamento. E, se insinuasse que eu estava esperando um filho dele, certamente se livraria de vez da garota e da pressão do pai.

— Então, admite que Amos fez para outras pessoas o mesmo tipo de insinuações que fez para mim?

— É comum homens e mulheres dividirem apartamentos, sem estarem envolvidos. Quando me mudei para lá, imaginei que todos veriam a situação como realmente era. Afinal, eu pagava aluguel para Amos e tinha meu próprio quarto, além de uma vida social à parte. Mas, à medida que o tempo foi passando, o pessoal do escritório começou a fazer comentários estranhos que me levaram a pensar no que Amos andava dizendo. Na ocasião, não dei muita importância à questão, mas agora... — Lily suspirou. — Estou desconfiada de que ele espalhou o boato de que Harry era filho dele, mas pediu às pessoas que mantivessem a informação em segredo.

— Ninguém jamais fez algum comentário direto com você?

— Não. Tudo não passava de insinuações vagas.

— O sujeito não tem uma namorada?

— Nunca teve, desde que o conheci.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Acha que ele é gay?

— É possível — Lily admitiu. — Mas, se for, disfarça muito bem.

— Por ter medo da reação do pai?

— Sim. E a intenção de esconder alguma tendência desse tipo pode ter sido outra razão para ele ter me instalado em seu apartamento.

— Seria bom se ele conseguisse deixar a firma e escapar da influência de Henry.

— Concordo. Amos precisa crescer e se tornar dono de si. Ele...

Lily parou de falar. Harry tossiu e, quando ela se virou para ele, o garotinho estava muito vermelho.

— Ele engoliu alguma coisa — declarou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do filho em um movimento relâmpago. — Ah, meu Deus! Ele está engasgado!

Na tentativa de retirar o que quer que Harry tivesse na garganta, ela enfiou um dedo na boca do menino, mas ele se contorceu, e impediu que ela atingisse seu objetivo. Harry voltou a tossir, tornando-se cada vez mais vermelho, mas mantendo os lábios firmemente pressionados.

— Por favor, Harry, por favor! — Lily implorou, desesperada, mas foi em vão.

Sem dizer nada, James levantou-se, aproximou-se dos dois e deu um tapa nas costas de Harry. O menino voltou a tossir e, dessa vez, um pedaço de papel, parte do rótulo do tubo plástico, aterrissou no carpete.

— Muito bem! — James elogiou.

Ainda aflita, Lily tomou o filho nos braços e apertou-o contra si.

— Ah, Jimmy, obrigada! — agradeceu, aliviada. — Pensei que ele fosse se asfixiar e...

— E entrou em pânico.

— Sim. Costumo me manter calma na maioria das situações, mas quando se trata de Harry...

— As mães costumam exagerar em sua preocupação com os filhos. Faz parte da natureza humana — James declarou e beliscou a bochecha de Harry. — Você deixou o papai preocupado, também, rapazinho. Portanto, nada mais de engolir pedacinhos de papel. Compreendeu?

Quando Harry soltou uma de suas risadinhas, Lily foi invadida pela deliciosa sensação de, os três juntos, formarem uma família. Pousou a mão sobre a de James.

— Obrigada por ter me socorrido. Ele levou a mão dela aos lábios.

— Às ordens.

O contato dos lábios quentes com sua pele, bem como a profundeza daqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados, fez o coração de Lily acelerar suas batidas.

Retirando a mão, ela consultou o relógio.

— O tempo voa — concluiu com um sorriso. — Obrigada pelo café e por ter salvo Harry da asfixia. Agora, preciso voltar ao restaurante para servir os turistas.

— Tem o telefone de alguma companhia de táxi? — James perguntou, enquanto a acompanhava até a porta. — Preciso comprar comida e papel para datilografar.

— Para trabalhar no seu guia para idiotas?

— Exatamente. Só sei datilografar com dois dedos, mas minha caligrafia é quase ilegível. Deve se lembrar de que, às vezes, eu mesmo encontro dificuldade em entender o que escrevi.

Lily sorriu.

— Sim, eu me lembro. Temos o número de um ponto de táxis, no restaurante. Não pensou em alugar um carro?

— Sim, mas a locadora não tinha nenhum carro automático para oferecer e, com minha perna nestas condições, seria impossível usar a embreagem para mudar as marchas.

Lily franziu o cenho. Aquele era um problema causado pela perna ferida de James, no qual ela não havia pensado. Certamente, existiam outros.

— Vou até Grand Anse para comprar mantimentos, à tarde. Se quiser, posso levá-lo — ofereceu. — Sairei assim que o grupo de excursão deixar o restaurante, por volta das duas horas. Assim, estarei de volta às cinco e quinze, para conversar com Edgar Bones.

James assentiu em concordância.

— Está bem.

— Obrigada por ter se oferecido para arcar com as despesas de Harry. — Lily hesitou, escolhendo as palavras. — Está disposto a ser um pai presente, à medida em que ele for crescendo? Pretende vê-lo com frequência?

O semblante de James se fechou, escondendo suas emoções.

— Não creio que seja uma boa ideia — ele disse. Lily ficou confusa. Afinal, os dois pareciam ter se dado tão bem.

— Mas você gosta dele?

— Sim.

— Levá-lo em viagens de férias ocasionais não o prenderia. É claro que o fato de você viver do outro lado do Atlântico torna as coisas um pouco complicadas, mas...

— Não daria certo — James interrompeu. — Não seria o melhor para ele.

— Por quê?

— Porque não.

— A ideia de cuidar de uma criança não o agrada? Seria só de vez em quando e...

— Esqueça.

Lily reprimiu as lágrimas. Talvez as probabilidades sempre houvessem estado contra James se interessar pelo filho a longo prazo. Afinal, ele prezava sua liberdade acima de tudo. Porém, ouvi-lo negar tal interesse, quase negar a própria existência de Harry, era doloroso demais.

Apertando o bebê contra si, Lily exibiu um sorriso gelado.

— A escolha é sua — declarou.

* * *

Aí está mais um capítulo de Reluctant Father! Espero que vocês estejam gostando. Gostaria de agradecer aos reviews que recebi e até o próximo capítulo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reluctant Father!** pertence a Elizabeth Oldfield.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO V**

James guardou a última sacola de compras no carro e se acomodou no banco do passageiro.

— Bem a tempo — comentou, apontando os pingos de chuva que começavam a cair.

— Parece que vamos ter um temporal — Lily previu. Enquanto faziam suas compras, nuvens escuras e pesadas haviam coberto o céu.

— Esta coisa resiste à chuva? — James inquiriu, lançando um olhar duvidoso para o carro.

Estavam no velho jipe amarelo e enferrujado do tio de Lily. Alguns dos pinos que prendiam a capota de lona às laterais encontravam-se quebrados, o que impedia que o veículo fosse adequadamente fechado.

— Não sei — Lily respondeu, colocando o automóvel em movimento. — Nunca dirigi na chuva, desde que cheguei aqui. Mas, se tivermos sorte, chegaremos antes da tempestade desabar.

— Harry gosta de andar de carro? — James perguntou, lançando um olhar para a cadeirinha de segurança, no banco traseiro.

Ao dar-se conta de que havia muito sobre o filho que ele ainda não sabia, James apertou com força o cabo da bengala que posicionara entre os joelhos. E, pensando que haveria muito que jamais viria a saber, seu rosto tornou-se pálido.

— Ele adora — Lily respondeu, pensando no filho que, por estar dormindo, ficara aos cuidados de Edith, no Paraíso Perdido. — Harry gosta do balanço provocado por buracos e lombadas. Por isso, para ele, passear no jipe é o máximo.

Sorriu enquanto falava em tom alegre. Embora a recusa de James, horas antes, em desempenhar um papel ativo na vida do filho, parecera uma grande catástrofe, ela conseguira recuperar a compostura. Possuía força e determinação. Não costumava ceder com tamanha facilidade e não se daria por vencida.

Afinal, Lily refletira, a situação com James era exatamente o que ela havia acreditado ser no início da semana. Portanto, estava de volta ao início. Nada mudara e ela não poderia mudar coisa alguma. A recusa dele em sequer conversar sobre o assunto deixava isso bem claro.

— Droga! — praguejou, ao mesmo tempo em que ligava o limpador de para-brisa.

Poucos minutos depois, a chuva torrencial caía ruidosamente sobre a capota de lona.

Lily franziu o cenho ao examinar a estrada estreita à sua frente. Em Grand Anse, as ruas asfaltadas apresentavam-se em boas condições, mas à medida que se afastavam da pequena comunidade, o asfalto ia desaparecendo, até o caminho se transformar em terra vermelha misturada a pedregulhos, com buracos de tamanhos variados. Alguns faziam lembrar o Grand Canyon.

— Vá devagar — James advertiu quando, ao desviar de um buraco, ela passou perigosamente perto de outro. — Quem pensa que é? Algum piloto de Fórmula Um?

Lily pisou de leve no freio. Estivera mesmo em velocidade um pouco alta e a estrada se tornava cada vez pior. Então, olhou pelo plástico que fazia as vezes de janela. Desde que chegara na ilha, o mar estivera azul e cristalino, mas naquela tarde, a água se mostrava cinza-chumbo, com grandes ondas a quebrar com violência na praia. A brisa se transformara em vento forte, que vergava as palmeiras.

Uma lufada fez o jipe balançar.

— Reduza a marcha — James instruiu.

Depois de um momento de hesitação, Lily engrenou a terceira marcha com um gesto irritado.

— Gostaria de saber por que os homens sempre se consideram melhores do que as mulheres ao volante — murmurou em tom ácido.

James exibiu um sorriso confiante e machista.

— Porque é a verdade.

Antes que Lily pudesse retrucar, o vento voltou a soprar forte, arrancando a lona dos pinos e deixando-os descobertos sob a chuva pesada.

James praguejou. Estendeu a mão, agarrou a ponta da lona e puxou-a, protegendo-se do mau tempo. Seguindo o seu exemplo, Lily atirou-se para o lado, agarrando sua parte.

— Consegui! — declarou, vitoriosa. Ele franziu o cenho.

— Dirigir com apenas uma das mãos não é aconselhável. Bastaria outra lufada como aquela, para o jipe se desgovernar e ir parar na praia.

Irritada, Lily empinou o queixo.

— Obrigada por me alertar sobre as possibilidades, mas estou muito segura do que estou fazendo. Nos dez anos, desde que tirei minha carteira de motorista, nunca sequer recebi uma multa por estacionamento proibido. Você, por outro lado... Meu Deus!

Outra lufada de vento os atingiu, mandando o jipe para a lateral da estrada. Lily puxou o volante com força, na tentativa de recuperar o controle sobre o veículo, mas um instante depois, as rodas dianteiras afundaram em um buraco imenso e o motor morreu.

No silêncio que se seguiu, James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Muito segura — murmurou.

Lily tratou de ignorá-lo. Girou a chave na ignição e pisou fundo no acelerador. Embora as rodas girassem, o jipe não saiu do lugar e, segundos depois, o motor voltou a morrer. Ela tentou de novo, só para obter o mesmo resultado.

— Não está pensando que pode, simplesmente, ligar o jipe e sair desse buraco, está? — James inquiriu.

Lily lançou-lhe um olhar furioso. Poucos dias antes, acreditara ser incapaz de odiá-lo. Naquele momento, porém, seu ódio era quase palpável. Odiava James por ser tão calmo e por estar sempre certo. E, também, odiava-o por ter rejeitado Harry.

— O que você sugere? — indagou com voz gelada.

— Sugiro empurrarmos o jipe para fora do buraco.

— Empurrar? Mas está chovendo demais!

— E, quanto mais chover, mais fundo o buraco se tornará e mais difícil para nós sairmos dele — James declarou, certo mais uma vez. — Mas, talvez, você tenha uma solução melhor.

— Não — ela replicou, mal-humorada.

— Então, se você se posicionar ao lado da porta do motorista e cuidar do volante, empurrarei a traseira. — Estendendo a mão para o banco de trás, ele apanhou um guarda-chuva colorido que havia pertencido ao tio de Lily. — Algumas varetas estão quebradas, mas mesmo assim isto lhe dará alguma proteção contra a chuva. Ponha o câmbio em ponto morto e solte o freio de mão.

— Já fiz isso. Não sou completamente idiota.

— Possui um certificado que comprove isso?

Lily abriu a porta, saiu para a estrada e abriu o guarda-chuva, o que não foi fácil sob o castigo do vento. Quando finalmente conseguiu, descobriu que James estava posicionado atrás do jipe, com as duas mãos plantadas na lataria.

— Não vai ser muito difícil — ele constatou, depois de empurrar o jipe para um lado e para o outro. — Vou contar até três e, então, começarei a empurrar.

Lily assentiu e segurou o volante com firmeza. Prendendo o cabo do guarda-chuva debaixo do braço, preparou-se para ajudar James a empurrar o jipe com a outra mão. Por mais irritante que fosse, seu acompanhante estava demonstrando grande boa vontade e tal atitude significava molhar-se na chuva torrencial, além de correr o risco de forçar a perna ferida.

— Um, dois, três! — ele contou e empurrou.

As rodas dianteiras giraram para fora do buraco e o jipe se moveu para a frente. Lily agradecia mentalmente o sucesso, quando as rodas traseiras passaram rapidamente pelo buraco, fazendo parte da água se erguer em um arco perfeito, antes de se despejar sobre Lily.

— Ai!

A água lamacenta e gelada encharcou os cabelos e o vestido de Lily, transformando o último em um verdadeiro trapo. Ora, ela havia ficado o tempo todo debaixo do guarda-chuva e, assim mesmo, estava encharcada. Não era justo!

— Meu Deus! — James murmurou.

Piscando os olhos por trás dos pingos de lama que caíam de seus cabelos, Lily percebeu que James fora rápido o bastante para evitar o banho indesejado. E, também, notou que os lábios dele começavam a se curvar em um sorriso.

— Não foi engraçado — protestou.

— Realmente, não foi — ele concordou, embora estivesse encontrando dificuldade para controlar o riso.

Lily afastou os cabelos molhados dos olhos. Gotas marrons escorriam por seu rosto, descendo pelos ombros e desaparecendo sob o tecido do vestido arruinado. Quando ela deu um passo, as sandálias produziram um som engraçado.

— Já pensou em lutar na lama, profissionalmente? — James perguntou.

— Recentemente, não.

— Talvez deva pensar na possibilidade, em vez de abrir uma pousada.

O olhar que Lily lançou para ele poderia tê-lo matado.

— Talvez você deva manter a boca fechada.

— Sim, senhora — ele respondeu, sorrindo, antes de cuidar do freio de mão. Quando se virou para Lily novamente, o sorriso morreu em seus lábios. — Por acaso, estamos perto de alguma praia de nudismo?

— O que disse?

— Da próxima vez que decidir usar esse vestido, trate de usar um sutiã — ele reprovou em tom subitamente rude.

Lily olhou para baixo. Como seu único sutiã sem alças era dos tempos anteriores a Harry e, portanto, estava apertado demais, agora, ela decidira que o tecido do vestido era mais que decente. E era... quando seco. Molhado, tornava-se muito transparente, aderindo às curvas arredondadas de seus seios e exibindo sombras insinuantes dos mamilos escuros.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o rubor tomava conta de suas faces, Lily lançou um olhar para James. A chuva havia molhado as roupas dele, fazendo a camisa aderir ao peito musculoso e a calça jeans colar às coxas másculas. De repente, descobriu-se extremamente consciente dele como macho tentador e de si mesma como fêmea provocante. O tom tenso em que James se dirigira a ela, um minuto antes, indicara que ele fora atingido pela mesma noção.

— Se entrar no jipe, cuidarei da capota — ele anunciou e, assim que ela tomou seu lugar ao volante, deu a volta no veículo, prendendo todos os pinos. — Pé na estrada — ordenou ao retomar o banco do passageiro.

Lily deu a partida no motor e pôs o jipe em movimento.

— Como foi que bateu seu carro? — perguntou. — Tentou desviar de um animal, ou...

— Tentei desviar de Emmeline Vance — James interrompeu em tom ácido.

— O que quer dizer?

— Ela fez uma sugestão muito erótica e colocou a mão na minha coxa. Empurrei a mão dela para longe, mas ela insistiu no contato e, na tentativa de me livrar dela, perdi a concentração e, consequentemente, o controle do carro.

Lily fitou-o pelo canto do olho.

— Achou que não era o lugar, nem o momento certo?

— Nunca houve lugar ou momento certo com ela. Eu já lhe disse que foi um relacionamento breve. E foi assim porque logo me dei conta de que Emmeline estava tentando me usar e... porque nunca gostei muito daquela mulher.

— Então, por que se envolveu com ela? — Lily perguntou, lembrando-se do que lera e vira no jornal.

— Foi Emmeline quem disse isso à imprensa, longe de meus ouvidos, é claro. E estava mentindo, pois nunca me envolvi com ela. A fotografia dava uma impressão errada. Havíamos acabado de ser apresentados, quando apareceu um fotógrafo e, quando dei por mim, ela estava me abraçando!

— Foi apanhado de surpresa?

— Completamente, assim como fiquei surpreso quando ela me convidou para jantar, na noite seguinte. Sei que, nos dias de hoje, é normal as mulheres assumirem o controle da situação, mas Emmeline foi insistente demais.

— E você se sentiu lisonjeado?

— Nem tanto. Na verdade, eu estava precisando me distrair. Por isso, aceitei. Saímos algumas vezes, sempre a convite dela, mas por mais que eu tentasse mudar de assunto, ela sempre dirigia a conversa para quem eu conhecia na televisão, se poderia levá-la às festas do pessoal da tevê, se seria possível apresentá-la a este ou aquele diretor, ou produtor.

— Então, ela esperava que você a ajudasse com sua carreira de atriz?

— Foi a única razão pela qual Emmeline se interessou por mim — James admitiu com amargura.

— Deve ter se sentido atraída, também. Afinal, você é... — Lily parou de falar no momento em que se deu conta de que estava prestes a descrevê-lo com palavras mais que generosas, como elegante, atraente, carismático. — Emmeline deve ter ser sentido atraída por você — repetiu.

— Um pouco, talvez — ele admitiu —, mas a carreira vinha em primeiro lugar para ela. Emmeline não estava subindo os degraus para o sucesso com a rapidez que desejava e acreditou que meus conhecimentos a ajudariam. E, também, esperava que o fato de ser vista comigo proporcionasse alguma publicidade.

— No que estava certa, pois a fotografia de vocês dois, juntos, foi publicada em um jornal sobre economia.

— A foto também foi publicada em meia dúzia de revistas, juntamente com a afirmação de que tínhamos um envolvimento — James informou de cenho franzido. — Portanto, ela conseguiu o que queria, ao menos, em parte.

— E você a apresentou para alguém?

— Não. Acredito que as pessoas têm de conseguir o sucesso por seus próprios méritos. Além disso, não me agrada a ideia de ser usado. Expliquei tudo isso a ela e pus um ponto final na história. Foi então que Emmeline demonstrou suas habilidades dramáticas... que não são muitas. Passou do acesso de ira ao papel de vítima e, finalmente, de sedutora. Quando nada disso me impressionou, desistiu.

Lily desligou o limpador de para-brisa, pois a chuva cessara e as nuvens começavam a se afastar, dando lugar ao sol e ao céu azul.

— Se só saiu com ela umas poucas vezes, por que Emmeline estava em seu carro, no momento do acidente? — perguntou.

— Porque, uma manhã, meses depois do nosso último encontro, quando eu me preparava para visitar um cliente, ela entrou em meu escritório. Eu pensava que estava livre daquela mulher, mas havia me enganado.

— O que ela queria?

— Um produtor de tevê que eu conhecia vagamente estava reunindo elenco para uma nova novela. Emmeline fizera um teste, mas fora recusada para o papel. Jurou que se eu conversasse com o sujeito, ele mudaria de ideia. Eu disse a ela que estava enganada e que, de um modo ou de outro, eu não estava disposto a falar com ninguém para interceder em favor dela. Então, pedi desculpas e disse que precisava sair. Infelizmente, ela me seguiu até o estacionamento e entrou no meu carro sem ser convidada. Pedi que saísse, mas ela se recusou a obedecer.

— Você só pediu? — Lily inquiriu, incrédula.

— Havia mais gente no estacionamento e eu não queria fazer uma cena, atirando-a para fora do carro, o que ela bem merecia. A essa altura, eu já estava atrasado e parti, assim mesmo. Teria de fazer uma viagem de uma hora.

— Emmeline sabia disso?

— Sim. Nos primeiros quilômetros, fiquei esperando que exigisse que eu parasse para ela descer, mas acho que Emmeline acreditava que com uma hora de conversa me venceria pelo cansaço. Tratei de ignorá-la até chegar ao meu destino. Achei que assim, quando eu desaparecesse para atender meu cliente, ela também desapareceria. Poderia voltar de trem. Mas, quando voltei ao meu carro, lá estava ela, esperando.

— Você ficou furioso?

— E como! Quase perdi a cabeça. Como meu único objetivo era me livrar dela o quanto antes, excedi os limites de velocidade na viagem de volta a Boston. Depois de tentar todos os argumentos verbais para me persuadir a falar com o produtor da novela, Emmeline partiu para propostas indecentes. — James fez uma careta de nojo. — Ela se ofereceu para me prestar um serviço que, geralmente, deve ser oferecido a astros de rock, no banco traseiro de uma limusine. Quando eu disse "Não, obrigado", ela decidiu fazer as coisas do jeito dela. Foi quando o carro desgovernou.

— Emmeline deve ter se sentido muito mal por ter sido responsável pelo que aconteceu com você — Lily concluiu, tomando o caminho para a Maison d'Horizon.

James sacudiu a cabeça.

— Ela foi ao hospital e se desculpou, mas só estava preocupada com a carreira, como sempre. Implorou que eu não contasse a ninguém o verdadeiro motivo do acidente, pois até mesmo Emmeline foi capaz de perceber que se alguém soubesse do que ela havia feito, a publicidade não seria exatamente positiva. Assim que concordei, ela desapareceu e nunca mais tive notícias.

— Ela nem se interessou em saber como estava a sua perna?

— Não.

— Interesseira!

Ele sorriu diante do protesto feroz.

— Concordo. Obrigado por ter feito as vezes de chofer — falou, quando Lily estacionou em frente ao bangalô. — Vou descarregar minhas compras.

Ela saiu do jipe.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo.

— Não acha boa ideia vestir alguma coisa sobre a roupa molhada? — James indagou, ao entrar na cozinha.

Lily baixou os olhos para o vestido ainda molhado e descobriu que a transparência continuava como antes.

— Estou incomodando você? — perguntou com ironia. Teve um impulso de cruzar os braços sobre o peito, mas perturbar o equilíbrio de James era uma vingança doce. Embora ele se esforçasse para ignorar a aparência de Lily, sua postura tensa o delatava.

— Um pouco — ele admitiu.

— Não sei por quê. Afinal, já me viu completamente nua.

— Já faz muito tempo — James murmurou e estendeu-lhe uma toalha.

Lily secou os cabelos e devolveu-a. Sabia que James esperava que ela a jogasse nos ombros e a fechasse na frente do corpo, mas recusava-se a satisfazer-lhe os desejos, enquanto ele se recusasse a satisfazer os dela... com relação a Harry, claro.

— Pretende trocar de roupa antes da reunião com Edgar Bones? — ele inquiriu em tom sombrio.

— Claro — ela respondeu com um sorriso e, então, hesitou. — Não gostaria de participar da reunião? Nem precisa dizer nada, a menos que queira, mas seria bom contar com uma presença masculina. Com você lá, talvez ele pense duas vezes antes de tentar algum outro golpe.

— Vamos fazer um acordo. Você esconde essa indecência e eu assumo o papel de observador na reunião.

— Feito — Lily concordou, escondendo os seios com a toalha.

James assentiu com ar de aprovação.

— Vou vestir roupas secas e, então, irei para o restaurante.

— Ficarei esperando para levá-lo no jipe.

— Acha que posso cair pelo caminho? — ele indagou de mau humor.

Embora James não houvesse pensado na perna ferida ao empurrar o jipe, pensava nela agora. Lily sabia que, segundo o ponto de vista dele, ela o estava tratando como a um inválido.

— Acho possível — respondeu. — O caminho é íngreme e irregular e, a esta altura, está molhado. Portanto, qualquer um pode cair.

— Dê-me cinco minutos — James pediu, após uma breve pausa.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao Paraíso Perdido, o Toyota prateado que Hestia alugara estava estacionado diante do restaurante. A morena, usando um vestido turquesa muito decotado, brincava com Harry, enquanto Edith dobrava guardanapos na mesa ao lado.

— O que aconteceu com você? — a nativa perguntou, surpresa.

Lily explicou como ficara tão molhada e perguntou:

— Harry não deu trabalho?

— Ele é um amor — a outra garantiu.

— Nem sentiu a sua falta — Hestia declarou. — Brincamos de cavalinho a tarde inteira. — Balançou o garotinho nos joelhos em demonstração. — Não foi, bebê?

Erguendo os olhos para Lily, Harry lançou-lhe um olhar cansado.

— Hestia chegou logo depois de você sair — Edith informou, também parecendo um tanto desgastada.

— Queria ficar longe do Club Sesel e das lamentações — a loira anunciou. — Todos lamentavam a tempestade e especulavam sobre os estragos que faria na estrada. E, também reclamavam da praia.

— O que há de errado com a praia? — Lily inquiriu.

— Os folhetos das agências de turismo não mencionam que a piscina do hotel é minúscula e que a praia, lá, é muito rasa e repleta de algas. Portanto, os hóspedes não têm onde nadar e não param de se queixar disso.

— Quer vir com a mamãe? — Lily perguntou a Harry, ansiosa para livrá-lo das garras de Hestia.

Inclinou-se para pegar o bebê, mas a morena apertou-o contra si.

— Estou contente em tê-lo comigo. Gostaria de ter um filhinho adorável como ele! — confessou, colando o rosto ao de Harry.

Ao ver o filho se contorcer, James deu um passo à frente.

— Ele vai ficar melhor no colo da mãe — afirmou com voz fria.

Hestia fez beicinho.

— Desmancha-prazeres — murmurou, antes de entregar o bebê para Lily.

Harry parecia agradecido, aconchegado ao peito da mãe, quando o telefone do bar tocou. Edith foi atender.

— Jules só virá à noite — a nativa informou ao desligar. — Estava planejando vir mais cedo para fazer um inventário do estoque, como eu disse a você — acrescentou, olhando para Hestia —, mas não poderá vir.

A morena voltou a fazer beicinho.

— Então, vou embora. — Levantou-se, despediu-se de todos e, com um olhar terno para Harry, falou: — Nos veremos de novo, bebê.

— Hestia deveria voltar para casa no próximo fim de semana, mas decidiu estender as férias por mais dez dias — Edith contou, assim que a visitante se foi. — Quer apostar como vai passar o tempo todo aqui? Bem, vou para a cozinha e adiantar o preparo do jantar, antes que Edgar Bones chegue.

— Pedi a James para participar da reunião e ele concordou — Lily informou. — Você se importa?

— Acho excelente ideia — Edith declarou e sorriu para James. — Obrigada.

Ele devolveu o sorriso.

— Espero que minha presença ajude.

— Mais dez dias com Hestia... pobre Jules — Lily comentou quando Edith desapareceu.

— E pobre Harry — James acrescentou, franzindo o cenho. — Quando você tentou pegá-lo, ela pareceu pronta a começar um cabo de guerra. — Acariciou a mãozinha do filho. — Não foi gostoso, foi, pirralhinho?

Harry fitou-o e soltou um de seus gritinhos deliciados.

— Sei quanto deve ser difícil — James continuou — mas, nos próximos dez dias, tente manter Hestia longe de Harry.

Lily ficou furiosa. O pai desinteressado estava dando ordens! Como se atrevia?

— Está tentando me dizer como devo cuidar de Harry? — inquiriu com frieza.

— Estou apenas sugerindo que mantenha Hestia longe dele. Você pode ter pena dessa mulher, mas eu não confio nela. Não me parece muito equilibrada. — Lançou um olhar na direção da cozinha. — Edith sabe que sou o pai de Harry?

— Ninguém sabe, exceto minha família — Lily respondeu e, vendo Harry bocejar longamente, falou: — Você parece exausto. Se eu o colocar no carrinho, vai dormir um pouco?

— Posso colocá-lo no carrinho e tomar conta dele enquanto você troca de roupa — James anunciou.

Após um momento de hesitação, Lily entregou-lhe o filho.

Edgar Bones só chegaria dentro de uma hora. Assim, depois de tirar o vestido enlameado, Lily tomou banho e lavou os cabelos. Quando os secava, embrulhada em uma toalha, lembrou-se de que a oferta de James para cuidar de Harry a surpreendera. Naquele momento, tivera o impulso de dizer a ele que se não pretendia participar da vida de Harry quando ele crescesse, então também não deveria se envolver com ele agora. Porém, Harry já se inclinava para os braços do pai. O traidor... O inocente...

* * *

Depois de secar os cabelos, escolheu uma blusa verde que combinaria com a calça branca. Ora, onde estava a calça branca? Pôs-se a procurá-la nas gavetas.

— Está procurando um sutiã? — uma voz profunda indagou.

Sobressaltada, Lily virou-se e deparou com James parado na porta, um ombro apoiado no batente. Os olhos dele pousaram sobre o conjunto de calcinha e sutiã que ela colocara sobre a cama.

— Vejo que encontrou um — ele acrescentou. — Ainda bem.

Lily encarou-o, furiosa. Embora houvesse entrado no bangalô e observado James barbear-se, não gostava de vê-lo entrar em seu chalé para observá-la.

— Não sabe como tocar a campainha? — inquiriu. — Em primeiro lugar, ponha o dedo no botão. Em segundo, aperte. Assim!

Ela ergueu o braço e pôs o dedo em riste, mas o movimento fez a toalha se soltar e cair a seus pés, deixando-a nua. Lily já se abaixava apressada para apanhá-la, quando James deu um passo à frente e a segurou pelos ombros.

— Eu toquei a campainha, mas você não atendeu — ele falou. — Quando entrei, ouvi um zumbido.

— Eu estava secando os cabelos.

— Foi por isso que não me ouviu. — James franziu o cenho. — Está fazendo isso de propósito?

— Fa-fazendo o quê? — Lily gaguejou, dolorosamente consciente de sua nudez.

— Tentando me excitar. — Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso irônico. — Parabéns! Está conseguindo.

— A toalha caiu por acidente.

— Verdade?

— Claro! E eu gostaria de me vestir — ela declarou, na intenção de soar exigente, mas ouvindo a própria voz soar como uma súplica.

Se James estava excitado, Lily também. Se ele decidisse atirá-la na cama e fazer amor com ela, seria difícil resistir.

— Não há pressa. Como você mesma disse, já a vi nua, antes. E, como já faz muito tempo, preciso refrescar minha memória. — Os olhos cinzentos passearam com indolência pelo corpo de Lily. — Está mais madura e isso me agrada.

— Gostaria de me vestir — ela repetiu com voz rouca. Deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, James recuou.

Ao tocá-la, ao examinar-lhe o corpo nu, ao se lembrar da sensação de estar dentro dela, estava se torturando.

— Estarei esperando na sala — declarou e saiu. Lily suspirou, aliviada.

— Por que está aqui? — perguntou em voz alta, enquanto começava a se vestir apressada.

— Vim avisar que Harry está dormindo e que Edgar Bones já chegou.

Lily consultou o relógio. Faltavam quinze minutos para as cinco horas. Acabou de se vestir e saiu do quarto.

— Edgar já chegou? — indagou em tom de protesto. Ainda tinha de pentear os cabelos, passar batom e colocar os brincos.

— Ele disse que foi liberado mais cedo — James explicou e franziu o cenho. — Liberado do quê? Ele tem outros negócios na ilha?

— Não que eu saiba.

— Bem, o sujeitinho está esperando, encharcado de colônia, vestindo um de seus ternos da moda.

— É de gabardine cinza-prateado?

James olhou para onde Lily se encontrava parada diante de um espelho, passando batom. No passado, gostava de observá-la em atividades tão femininas. E estava gostando agora, também.

— Sim — respondeu. — Por quê?

— Porque quando fui ao Club Sesel para cortar os cabelos, vi um homem vestindo terno de gabardine cinza e achei que poderia ser Edgar. Estava saindo do escritório da gerência, mas, de repente, virou-se e voltou para dentro.

— Para evitar encontrá-la?

— Pode ser.

James esfregou a mão no queixo, pensativo.

— Será que ele tem alguma ligação com o hotel? Com a gerência? Isso explicaria as roupas sempre formais. Mas se for assim, por que estaria interessado em comprar o Paraíso Perdido?

Enquanto colocava os brincos, Lily se aproximou de James.

Sua mente girava em disparada e ela se lembrou do comentário de Hestia sobre as queixas dos hóspedes do hotel.

— Porque, assim, os hóspedes teriam acesso à baía — sugeriu.

James assentiu em concordância.

— O mar é limpo e profundo, aqui. Você disse que é a única praia boa para nadar, neste lado da ilha. Se os hóspedes do Club Sesel reclamam entre si da falta de lugar para nadar, certamente também se queixam às agências de turismo, quando voltam para casa.

— E avisam os amigos de que o lugar não é bom para passar férias.

— O hotel estava cheio, quando você esteve lá?

— Muito pelo contrário. E, segundo Jules, que é íntimo das garçonetes, sempre há chalés desocupados.

James sorriu.

— Então, se pretende manter o hotel aberto e lucrativo, Edgar precisa da baía... a qualquer preço.

— Mas não temos certeza de que ele tem ligação com o hotel — Lily lembrou.

Apoiando-se na bengala, James encaminhou-se para a porta.

— Vamos descobrir.

* * *

Com um sorriso falso nos lábios, Edgar conversava amenidades com Edith, no restaurante. Parecia feliz e satisfeito, como se sua oferta já houvesse sido aceita.

Lily cumprimentou-o e foi se certificar de que Harry ainda dormia profundamente. Então, voltou e descobriu que James já se apresentara.

— Edith e Lily me pediram para participar da reunião — explicou.

Quando se sentaram, o sul-africano enfiou um dedo no colarinho da camisa. Embora não soubesse nada sobre James, percebera nos olhos castanhos-esverdeados a astúcia que indicava que sua presença não era meramente casual.

— De onde você é? — Edgar perguntou, sem deixar de sorrir.

— Ele alugou a Maison d'Horizon — Edith respondeu. — Ele nos emprestou duas dúzias de copos e permitiu que Lily use a sala de ginástica e...

— Que bom! — o sul-africano interrompeu, impaciente para finalizar sua barganha. — E qual é a sua resposta à oferta que fiz ontem?

— A resposta é não — Lily adiantou-se. — Metade do preço é inaceitável. Portanto, se quiser desistir...

— Não — Edgar falou e, no mesmo instante, franziu o cenho, dando-se conta de que protestara depressa demais.

— Nesse caso, voltaremos a conversar sobre o valor inicial — Lily concluiu.

A expressão pensativa de Edgar deixou claro que o valor total estava fora de questão e que ele faria uma contra-oferta, mas precisava decidir a quantia.

De repente, o sorriso falso voltou a brilhar.

— Desculpe, mas não posso...

— Pagarei o preço inicial, mais dez por cento — James interferiu.

Edgar girou na cadeira, seus olhos parecendo prestes a saltarem das órbitas.

— O que disse? — inquiriu, atônito.

— Estou disposto a pagar o preço inicial pedido pelo Paraíso Perdido, mais dez por cento — James repetiu, dirigindo-se a Lily. — Está interessada?

— Eu... — ela hesitou, pois a intervenção também a apanhara de surpresa. Porém, quando fitou James nos olhos, viu neles o brilho da conspiração. — Ah, sim, estou muito interessada! — Então, virou-se para Edith. — O que acha?

A mais velha limitou-se a assentir.

— Está mesmo fazendo uma oferta pelo lugar? — Edgar perguntou, ainda incrédulo.

— Claro! — James confirmou. — E tenho a quantia disponível para pagar à vista.

O silêncio tomou conta do restaurante, quebrado apenas pelas ondas que rebentavam na praia.

— Pagarei o preço inicial, mais quinze por cento — Edgar finalmente consentiu.

— Vinte por cento — James aumentou o lance.

— Vinte e cinco.

James assentiu.

— A pousada é sua.

O sul-africano piscou repetidas vezes, confuso pela rapidez com que se dera a negociação. Chegara ali esperando fazer um excelente negócio, não acabar pagando mais que a oferta inicial.

— Eu... certo — gaguejou.

James virou-se para Lily.

— O valor é satisfatório? — perguntou.

— Sim, desde que Edith receba o dinheiro dentro de uma semana, no máximo — ela respondeu.

— Ela receberá o dinheiro, mas receio que demore um pouco mais que uma semana — Edgar falou, muito sem jeito, além de um tanto desesperado. — Preciso informar alguém sobre o aumento da quantia... Trata-se de mera formalidade e tenho certeza de que essa pessoa vai concordar, mas os vinte e cinco por cento adicionais terão de ser transferidos. Que tal duas semanas, a contar de sexta-feira?

— Parece razoável — Lily falou, sem demonstrar entusiasmo, antes de se virar para Edith, que tinha os olhos arregalados e os lábios curvados em um sorriso. — O que acha?

Mais uma vez, a nativa limitou-se a balançar a cabeça em concordância.

— Manterei meu dinheiro disponível — James voltou a interferir. — Portanto, se o seu pagamento não for efetuado até meia-noite...

— Isso não vai acontecer. A pousada é minha — Edgar declarou com firmeza e, então, sorriu para Edith. — Amanhã de manhã, pedirei aos advogados que redijam um contrato, confirmando a venda do Paraíso Perdido pela quantia combinada. Ficarei agradecido se a senhora o assinar — lançou um olhar de canto de olho para James —, imediatamente, para que não surja nenhum problema.

De novo, Edith assentiu em silêncio.

— Bem pensado — James aprovou, cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e encarou o mais velho. — Uma pergunta. Disse que precisa informar alguém sobre a quantia adicional. Estaria se referindo à diretoria do Club Sesel?

Edgar empalideceu.

— Club Sesel?

— Ao que me parece, está comprando o Paraíso Perdido em nome da companhia que possui o hotel. Trabalha para eles?

— Sou diretor — o sul-africano admitiu.

— E o Club Sesel precisa comprar o Paraíso Perdido para ter acesso à baía? — Lily indagou.

— Exatamente — Edgar confirmou, lutando para manter a dignidade ferida.

— Pretendem fechar o restaurante? — Edith perguntou, tendo finalmente recuperado a voz.

— Não. Planejamos mantê-lo como uma opção mais informal ao restaurante do hotel, bem como para oferecer bebidas e lanches aos hóspedes, quando vierem nadar.

— Vão pavimentar a estrada? — James inquiriu.

— Estamos negociando esse detalhe com as autoridades competentes. — Ansioso para escapar ao interrogatório, Edgar levantou-se. — Bem, tenho muitos telefonemas a dar. Até logo.

Assim que ele se afastou, Edith caiu na risada.

— Eu não... sabia o que... estava acontecendo — conseguiu dizer entre gargalhadas. — Vocês viram a cara dele, quando James disse "mais dez por cento"? Pensei que fosse ter um ataque! Vocês fizeram tudo direitinho e ainda conseguiram todo esse dinheiro extra. Muito obrigada — murmurou, apertando a mão dos dois.

— A venda não está garantida, até que o contrato seja assinado pelas duas partes interessadas — James advertiu.

— Eu sei, mas, desta vez, nada vai acontecer. Tenho certeza —ela afirmou, convicta, antes de voltar sorridente para a cozinha, a fim de terminar o preparo do jantar.

— Foi muita sorte Edgar não ter desistido da compra — Lily falou. — Se ele recuasse, você ficaria em maus lençóis.

— Conheço lugares piores para se comprar. Se ele desistir...

— Isso não vai acontecer.

— Bem, se Edgar desistir, pagarei o valor mencionado, à vista.

— Está falando sério?

— Claro.

— O que você faria com uma pousada em Praslin?

James apanhou a bengala e se pôs de pé.

— Fecharia o restaurante, reformaria o edifício principal e os chalés e usaria o lugar como recanto de veraneio para mim, meus amigos e para os funcionários da Potter-Black.

Lily também se levantou.

— Obrigada pela ajuda. Foi sensacional! — declarou, colocou-se na ponta dos pés e beijou-o.

Ao sentir os lábios macios e familiares, Lily relaxou. Porém, ao dar-se conta da loucura que estava cometendo, começou a se afastar.

O braço de James enlaçou-lhe a cintura, impedindo-a de bater em retirada.

— Sensacional é você — ele murmurou.

Então, beijou-a com paixão, provocando arrepios de prazer que percorreram todo o corpo de Lily, que se colou a ele, desejando-o com ardor.

Não, disse a si mesma. O que desejava era o alívio e o prazer de fazer amor, pois muito tempo havia se passado desde a última vez. Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava assim, foi deslizando os braços para cima, a fim de abraçá-lo, deixando-se mergulhar na magia daquele beijo.

Subjugado pela força do desejo, James também deslizou a mão, mas foi para baixo, a fim de acariciar um seio macio e arredondado, que fez uma corrente elétrica percorrer seu braço e espalhar-se por suas entranhas.

De repente, descolou bruscamente os lábios dos dela.

— Ah, não!

— O que foi? — Lily indagou, atordoada.

— Nosso filho está chorando — ele a informou.

No mesmo instante, como se para confirmar tal informação, um grito se fez ouvir da varanda. Lily respirou fundo e ajeitou a blusa.

— Mais uma vez, ele escolheu o momento perfeito — declarou.

James franziu o cenho.

— Estou começando a detestar as escolhas de Harry — murmurou, apanhou a bengala e retornou ao bangalô.

* * *

Desculpem a demora.

Quero agradecer aos reviews de **L. Black, Marina** e **Deby** e às pessoas que estão acompanhando.

Espero que tenham gostado. Até o próximo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reluctant Father!** pertence a Elizabeth Oldfield.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

Lily dobrou um pijaminha azul, colocou-o sobre a pilha de roupas passadas e apanhou outro. As roupinhas de Harry quase não lhe tomavam tempo algum, mas as suas enchiam um cesto de tamanho considerável. E, ainda, havia toalhas de mesa e guardanapos. O domingo era, geralmente, um dia bastante calmo no restaurante, e ela estava aproveitando a folga para pôr em dia as tarefas de lavanderia, enquanto Edith cuidava da cozinha.

Enquanto trabalhava, pensava em James e em como o beijara, três dias antes. Embora o beijo houvesse sido inspirado por um sentimento de gratidão, fora também instintivo. Uma necessidade básica a impelira. Por quê? Porque ainda o amava.

Dezoito meses antes, Lily havia se apaixonado por James e, apesar da maneira casual como ele a abandonara e de sua recusa em agir como um verdadeiro pai para Harry, ainda o amava. Ao longo desse tempo, ela acreditara ter superado o sentimento e teria rido se alguém insinuasse que ele existia. Mas, ainda assim, era essa a verdade.

Olhando o vapor que se erguia do ferro de passar, concluiu que só podia ser louca, ou masoquista. Deveria pensar com a cabeça, não com o coração. Decidiu que faria isso. Trataria de esquecer James. Não podia ser tão difícil.

Virou-se para Harry, que dormia profundamente no carrinho e refletiu que, se concentrasse sua atenção na traição de James para com o filho e se lembrasse de quanto ele era egoísta e...

Ora, ele também tinha qualidades, insistiu uma voz interior. Muitas. Por exemplo, ajudara Edith a dobrar Edgar Bones. No dia seguinte à reunião em que o preço pelo Paraíso Perdido fora elevado, o sul-africano levara um contrato já assinado por ele, como procurador do Club Sesel, e implorara que Edith acrescentasse sua assinatura.

Por coincidência, James encontrava-se no restaurante e Lily lhe pedira que examinasse o documento.

— Está tudo em ordem — ele havia assegurado, depois de ler o contrato.

Agora, enquanto esperava pelo dinheiro, Edith planejava com entusiasmo as cores de tapetes e cortinas para sua nova casa. Tais detalhes de decoração só seriam possíveis porque ela ia receber bem mais do que havia imaginado. Graças a James, a quem a nativa passara a tratar como a um deus que havia caído na terra por engano.

Quando terminou de passar a roupa, Lily desligou o ferro e levou o carrinho para a varanda, ao lado da porta da cozinha. Embora continuasse de olhos fechados, Harry começava a mover os bracinhos, o que indicava que logo despertaria.

— Vou levar minha roupa para o chalé — ela informou Edith —, mas voltarei em seguida para preparar o almoço de Harry.

— Está bem — a mais velha concordou.

Depois de guardar a roupa, Lily voltou à cozinha, preparou a papinha de Harry e, então, foi até a varanda, mas o carrinho não estava lá. Não ouvira o choro do filho, mas sabia que se ele se mostrasse agitado, Edith o levaria para um curto passeio.

— Edith? — chamou.

— Já vou — a outra respondeu de dentro do restaurante e logo apareceu na porta.

— Harry está com você, lá fora?

— Não. Ele está na Maison d'Horizon.

O que não deveria surpreendê-la, uma vez que, nos últimos dias, James levara o bebê para passear diversas vezes, passara horas brincando com ele e, quando o encontrava dormindo, contentava-se em observá-lo em silêncio. Embora não estivesse disposto a assumir um envolvimento a longo prazo, no momento, a novidade de ser pai parecia fasciná-lo.

E, apesar de se sentir gratificada por tal fascinação, pois também considerava o filho uma criatura fantástica, Lily ficava perturbada a cada vez que encontrava James. Sempre que o via, uma forte tensão tomava conta dela. Depois de cada encontro, descobria-se imaginando como a vida teria sido boa para os três se...

— James chegou quando você estava no chalé — Edith explicou. — Quando viu que Harry estava acordado, ofereceu-se para ficar com ele até a hora do almoço. Ia esperar para pedir permissão a você, mas eu disse a ele que não havia problema. Você não se importa, não é?

— Não — Lily respondeu, após um breve momento de hesitação.

— Ele disse que bastaria você telefonar quando quisesse Harry de volta.

— Vou até lá para buscá-lo.

— Não tenha pressa de voltar. Não temos nenhuma reserva para o almoço e se algum freguês aparecer, Jules e eu damos conta. Pode aproveitar para fazer um pouco de exercício, enquanto estiver lá — Edith sugeriu.

Nos últimos dias, com tantas coisas acontecendo ao mesmo tempo, Lily acabara se esquecendo dos exercícios. Bem, a verdade era que ela havia preferido não ficar sozinha com James, a fim de evitar ser assaltada de novo por aquele desejo insano que a impelia para ele.

Ou o contrário. Embora James se mantivesse distante, os longos olhares que lançava para Lily, bem como a tensão visível em seu corpo, indicavam que continuava a desejá-la.

— Preciso dar o almoço a Harry — ela argumentou.

— Pode fazer isso no bangalô e, então, exercitar-se. Nem precisa trocar de roupa.

Lily baixou os olhos para o short e a camiseta que usava.

— Tem razão.

— Então, até mais tarde — Edith despediu-se com um sorriso.

Lily assentiu. Tentar se manter longe do bangalô e de seu ocupante era uma atitude infantil. Queria usar a sala de ginástica e não havia motivo para não se exercitar. Se algum instinto traidor despertasse, ela trataria de abafá-lo. Afinal de contas, era capaz de se controlar. Quanto a James atacá-la, o perigo parecia remoto e valeria a pena arriscar.

— Até mais tarde — respondeu.

— Você poderia levar James para um passeio pela ilha, depois do almoço — Edith sugeriu, já se virando para sair. — Bem que está precisando tirar uma folga do Paraíso Perdido.

— Vou pensar nisso.

Quando voltou para a cozinha, Lily sorriu. A nativa parecia determinada a dar um empurrãozinho para que o casal se envolvesse. Deveria contar a ela que James era pai de Harry? Ou Edith já adivinhara? Talvez fosse por isso que se esforçasse tanto em seu papel de alcoviteira.

Com um suspiro, refletiu que deveria contar a verdade a Edith. O problema era que a verdade incluía o fato de James se recusar a assumir o papel de pai e não era nada fácil admitir isso para quem quer que fosse.

Enquanto colocava a comida de Harry na sacola do bebê, Lily admitiu que a ideia de alimentá-lo no bangalô era muito boa. Tomar contato com as atividades cotidianas do filho poderia aproximar James, o que só traria vantagens para o futuro de Harry.

Talvez não, refletiu, enquanto se encaminhava para a Maison d'Horizon _._ Seria mais sensato deixar de lado o que desejava e ser mais realista. A verdade era que, em Seychelles, James não tinha muito o que fazer. Assim como as anotações para o tal guia para idiotas, Harry também ocupava, o lugar de passatempo.

Quando voltasse para Boston, James retomaria seu posto na Potter-Black. Mais uma vez, seria absorvido pelo trabalho, com negociações, viagens e visitas a clientes, que lhe tomariam todo o tempo e energia. O filho deixaria de intrigá-lo. Por mais doloroso que fosse, Lily tinha de admitir que a atração que Harry provocava no pai era temporária.

— Sou eu — anunciou ao entrar pela porta da frente, que fora deixada aberta.

— Estamos aqui — James gritou da sala de estar. Descalço, vestindo short e camiseta, ele estava sentado no tapete, as pernas esticadas. Harry tentava engatinhar por sobre elas. Desde que chegara na ilha, James se tornara mais bronzeado e ganhara peso. Parecia em boa forma, além de extremamente viril e atraente.

— Sequestrador — Lily falou. Ele sorriu.

— Harry parecia querer companhia, assim como eu. Veja isso — falou e estalou os dedos.

Apoiado na perna do pai, Harry virou-se, ergueu a mãozinha e também estalou os dedos. Lily caiu na risada.

— Nunca o vi fazer isso antes!

— Acabei de ensiná-lo. Quantos garotos da idade dele você conhece, que são capazes de fazer o mesmo? — James perguntou como o mais orgulhoso dos pais.

Crianças eram novidade para ele. Nunca antes se dera conta de quanta alegria elas podem dar, nem como podem absorver um adulto... embora Harry fosse especial.

— Nenhum — Lily respondeu com um sorriso, partilhando o orgulho do filho. — Admite que ele é um gênio?

— Sem a menor sombra de dúvida.

— Como está na hora do almoço de Einstein, eu trouxe a comida. Quer alimentá-lo?

— Eu?

— Ele pode fazer um pouco de sujeira, mas não morde. E, caso morda, só tem dois dentes.

James franziu o cenho.

— Nunca dei de comer a uma criança.

— Tudo tem uma primeira vez.

Ele considerou a ideia por um momento. Então, assentiu.

— Um dia desses, quando entrei na despensa, vi um cadeirão que Harry poderá usar.

— Uau!

— Este lugar parece equipado para todo tipo de contingência — ele continuou. Então, entregou Harry para Lily e foi até a despensa.

Como nunca fora usado antes, o cadeirão estava envolto por um plástico grosso, que Lily usou para forrar o chão da cozinha.

— Para facilitar a limpeza, depois — explicou, enquanto amarrava um babador em torno do pescoço de Harry. Abriu os recipientes plásticos, retirou da sacola uma colher e estendeu-a para James. — É toda sua.

Sentando-se junto ao cadeirão, ele ofereceu uma colherada de papinha para Harry, que abriu a boca e comeu. Na terceira colherada, James sorriu.

— Já estou pegando o jeito da coisa. Não estou, pirralhinho?

O garotinho riu.

— Acha que ainda pode mudar de ideia com relação a um envolvimento maior com Harry, no futuro? — Lily perguntou, animada pelo prazer que ele demonstrava obter da companhia do filho.

— Não.

A resposta foi seca, direta e definitiva. Depois de permanecer algum tempo em silêncio, ela voltou a falar:

— Foi até o Paraíso Perdido de short?

— Sim. Por quê?

— Foi a primeira vez. Mesmo com a temperatura passando dos trinta graus, você sempre veste calça jeans.

— E daí?

— Usa calça para esconder a perna.

— A escolha das minhas roupas diz respeito somente a mim.

— Se começar a sair de short, as pessoas vão olhar. Mas, qual é o problema? Se ficarem impressionadas, então, elas é que têm uma deficiência, não você. Além do mais, uma perna atrofiada chama a atenção por três segundos. Não é grande coisa. Harry demonstrou alguma aflição, ainda há pouco?

— Claro que não — James respondeu com impaciência.

— Você também não deveria se incomodar — ela continuou. — Nem deveria considerar um problema o fato de usar uma bengala e mancar.

— Como um aleijado?

— Até certo ponto, é exatamente o que você é.

— Ora, obrigado pelo estímulo!

— Por outro lado, não está em uma cadeira de rodas, nem usa muletas.

James lançou-lhe um olhar gelado e hostil.

— Acha mesmo necessária esta conversa? — inquiriu.

Lily manteve-se impassível, recusando-se a se deixar intimidar. Era óbvio que James ainda não havia superado a mudança infeliz em sua vida e que precisava de ajuda. E ela estava disposta a ajudar, ou ao menos, tentar.

— Ao que parece, quando voltou a trabalhar cedo demais, você estava fingindo que já havia se recuperado, quando isso não era verdade. E, ao escolher uma ilha distante para se recuperar, acho que está se escondendo. Está se recusando a admitir sua... nova situação. Isso se chama negação.

— Parabéns pela perspicácia!

— Precisa aceitar que jamais voltará a fazer coisas que, antes, fazia tão bem, como por exemplo, esquiar, jogar tênis, correr. Um dia, você falou sobre voltar ao normal, mas isso — apontou a perna atrofiada — é a normalidade, agora.

— Se acha que vai conseguir alguma coisa com esse seu sermão barato, pode esquecer.

Lily respirou fundo. Não gostava de dizer aquilo mais do que ele gostava de ouvir. Porém, era necessário.

— Com o tempo, sua perna vai se fortalecer e você poderá praticar alguns esportes — insistiu.

— O que a faz ter tanta certeza disso? — James indagou com sarcasmo.

— Sei que você possui o tipo de determinação e dedicação que garantiriam a melhor recuperação possível, se tiver a motivação adequada.

Ele exibiu um sorriso cínico.

— E ser um aleijado ativo é uma boa motivação?

— É.

James fez uma careta.

— Obrigado pela lição de moral. Pode ficar tranquila, pois eu sei que existe uma porção de gente em condições muito piores que a minha e também sei que deveria estar agradecendo aos céus pela minha sorte.

— Você deveria, isso sim, encarar os fatos. É verdade que alguns aspectos de sua vida ficaram limitados e, por isso, você sofre e sente raiva e frustração. Mas está na hora de superar tudo isso. Já é tempo de exorcizar os seus demônios e levar a vida adiante.

— É tempo de você pôr um ponto final nessa conversa.

Embora falasse em voz baixa, a linha dura de seus lábios indicava que, se não estivesse alimentando o bebê, já teria berrado a sua fúria. Ou saído dali.

— Bravo! — aplaudiu, quando Harry comeu a última colherada. — Agora, vamos à sobremesa.

Lily franziu o cenho, percebendo que James focalizara a atenção no filho, a fim de escapar do assunto desagradável.

Harry aceitou a primeira colherada, fez uma careta, como se houvesse engolido uma vespa, e cuspiu tudo fora.

— Ele costuma gostar — Lily comentou, limpando os bocados de purê de manga que haviam aterrissado na bandeja do cadeirão.

—Vamos tentar de novo — James falou e, recolhendo com a colher o restara do purê em torno dos lábios de Harry, enfiou na boca do filho.

Dessa vez, Harry engoliu.

— Há muitas coisas que você ainda pode fazer — Lily voltou ao assunto inicial. — A vida é curta demais para...

— Chega! — James sibilou. — Deixe-me em paz. Se precisar de conselhos, procurarei um profissional.

Lily assentiu, demonstrando compreensão. Com a mudança do tom de voz do pai, o garotinho se encolhera e, agora, exibia expressão assustada. Ela não queria ver o filho aflito. Além disso, sua lição de moral parecia uma grande perda de tempo.

— Se fizer o favor de dar a mamadeira a Harry, poderei fazer um pouco de exercício — falou, resignada.

— Faça isso — James respondeu de boa vontade.

Quando saía, Lily hesitou.

— Edith sugeriu que eu o levasse para um passeio pela ilha, hoje à tarde — falou, sabendo que a mais velha faria questão de mencionar sua ideia, quando o encontrasse.

— Eu adoraria. A que horas quer sair?

— Duas e meia — ela respondeu, surpresa por ele ter aceitado o convite, depois de ter ficado tão irritado com a conversa.

— Se gosta de nadar, poderíamos acabar o dia em uma praia qualquer.

— Pedirei a Edith que nos recomende uma.

* * *

James tirou Harry dos braços de Lily e suspendeu-o no ar.

— Que garoto mais elegante! — disse.

O bebê, que usava uma roupinha parecida com o uniforme da Legião Estrangeira, exceto pelas cores vivas, riu alto, sacudindo bracinhos e perninhas.

Com James no banco do passageiro e Harry na cadeirinha de segurança, presa ao banco traseiro, Lily dirigiu pela estrada costeira, até Baie St. Anne, a capital de Praslin. Tratava-se de uma cidadezinha tranquila, com um porto natural.

Ali, passearam à beira-mar, viram pescadores trabalhando e subiram ao mirante para observar ilhas menores espalhadas no oceano.

Depois disso, seguiram por uma estrada que serpenteava pelas montanhas, atravessando vilarejos pitorescos, antes de voltar à costa. Beberam refrigerantes em uma barraquinha de praia e, então, seguindo a indicação de Edith, tomaram uma estrada de terra, repleta de lombadas e buracos, para felicidade de Harry, chegando a uma baía deserta.

Enquanto Lily passava filtro solar em Harry, James tirou a roupa que usava por cima do calção de banho e entrou no mar. Quando ela finalmente se despiu e, de maio preto e Harry nos braços, também entrou no mar, James já atravessara a baía a nado e voltara.

— Vi uma porção de peixinhos, enquanto nadava — ele disse, tomando Harry dos braços de Lily e mergulhando-o na água límpida e morna até a cintura. Então, empurrou-o de volta para a mãe. — Eles nadavam assim.

O garotinho riu e Lily girou-o e empurrou-o para James. Continuaram a empurrá-lo de um para outro, enquanto as risadas de Harry tornavam-se mais altas e deliciosas.

— Por que não vai nadar um pouco, enquanto cuido do pirralhinho? — James sugeriu, após alguns minutos.

— Boa ideia — Lily aceitou e mergulhou, afastando-se.

Embora James fosse boa companhia, a atitude dele com relação a ela havia se tornado um tanto formal e remota. O que indicava que ainda restava algum resquício de sua irritação com a conversa da manhã.

Depois de nadar, ela voltou a se juntar aos dois. Brincaram mais um pouco com Harry, que manifestava sua adoração pela água com gritinhos alegres. Mais tarde, sentaram-se na areia para se secarem.

Lily apanhou uma toalha da sacola.

— Está na hora de enxugar esse... — começou a falar. Harry havia conseguido virar-se sozinho e tentava, desajeitado, engatinhar de volta para o mar.

— Veja isso! — Lily exclamou. James riu.

— Eu disse que ele é um gênio!

— Tem razão.

O pai seguiu o garotinho e tomou-o nos braços antes que alcançasse a água.

— Você é um garotinho muito esperto — disse. — Sua mãe pensa assim e eu também.

Quando James sorriu para Lily, ela foi invadida por uma onda de calor e voltou a sentir uma profunda alegria pelo senso de família que os envolvia. Viu no brilho dos olhos de James que ele sentia o mesmo, mas a alegria durou um breve momento, pois ele logo desviou o olhar, franzindo o cenho e retomando sua atitude distante.

* * *

Lily fechou o livro de contabilidade e guardou-o na gaveta. Estava tudo em ordem.

— O que vou fazer agora? — perguntou ao filho, que, depois de engatinhar por todo o escritório, havia se sentado aos pés da mãe.

Era uma bela tarde de domingo, uma semana depois do passeio pela ilha. Encerradas as tarefas do almoço, Edith fora visitar a irmã. Jules voltara para casa. Lily completara as anotações de contabilidade.

— Você está exausto — concluiu, ao ver as pálpebras pesadas do filho. — Enquanto estiver tirando o seu cochilo, vou tomar sol e ler um livro. Ou, quem sabe, eu aproveite para limpar o bar. Sim, é isso mesmo o que vou fazer.

Depois de acomodar Harry no carrinho e deixá-lo a um canto do restaurante, apanhou os produtos de limpeza. Retirou as garrafas das prateleiras de vidro e começou a limpá-las.

O almoço daquele domingo fora mais movimentado que de costume. Quatro mesas haviam sido ocupadas: duas reservas de turistas, uma família local que fora comemorar o aniversário de um de seus membros e James, que decidira saborear o delicioso peixe ensopado de Edith.

Lily esfregou com força uma mancha resistente. Embora o encanto de James por Harry o mantivesse na condição de visitante diário, ele continuava frio e distante com ela. A conversa do domingo anterior deixara suas marcas. James se recusava a reconhecer a verdade das palavras de Lily e a perdoá-la por sua interferência, embora permitisse que ela continuasse usando a sala de ginástica.

Deu um passo para trás e observou o próprio reflexo na parede de espelho do bar. Nos últimos sete dias, havia se exercitado religiosamente e, segundo Edith, cuja opinião não era das mais confiáveis, perdera mais um quilo. Virou de lado para o espelho. Estaria mesmo mais magra? Sua barriga, mais lisa? Sim!

Depois de limpar as prateleiras de vidro e todas as garrafas, começou a arrumá-las nos seus lugares. Como não soubesse exatamente como estavam dispostas antes, decidiu deixar que Jules cuidasse disso quando chegasse, mais tarde.

Ao pensar em Jules, os lábios de Lily curvaram-se em um sorriso maroto. O jovem passara os últimos dez dias tentando escapar ao assédio cada vez mais ardente de Hestia. Evitara a morena sempre que possível, falara sobre suas numerosas namoradas e começara a fazer referências repetidas e esperançosas sobre o fato de que a divorciada logo deixaria Seychelles.

Hestia, que pegaria o avião naquele domingo, mostrara-se impermeável às tentativas de Jules de ser deixado em paz. Também parecera nem sequer cogitar que o rapaz poderia não estar interessado em uma mulher vinte anos mais velha.

Na noite de sábado, conforme Jules contara no almoço de domingo, quando voltava para casa a pé, Hestia parara o carro ao lado dele, na estrada.

— Ela ficou de tocaia para me surpreender sozinho — Jules contara a Lily, com uma careta de horror.

— Vou lhe dar uma carona — Hestia dissera e, quando Jules recusara com delicadeza, desligara o Toyota e saíra do carro. — Isto é para você — havia declarado, mostrando uma passagem de avião. — Assim, você poderá voltar comigo para a Inglaterra. Não precisa se preocupar em procurar emprego. Poderá me ajudar na butique. E, depois de algum tempo — acrescentara com um risinho infantil —, poderemos nos casar.

— A mulher ficou maluca! — Jules dissera, sacudindo a cabeça. — Eu disse a ela que casamento é a última coisa em que pretendo pensar e que não havia a menor chance de eu ir com ela para a Inglaterra. Ela quis saber por que e começou a me parecer muito agitada. Então, eu lhe disse que Doris, uma de minhas namoradas, está grávida.

— É verdade? — Lily perguntara, uma vez que, em se tratando de Jules, era mesmo uma possibilidade.

— Não, mas eu precisava dizer alguma coisa. Bem, Hestia declarou que era ela quem deveria estar esperando um filho meu, entrou no carro e se foi. — Jules estremeceu. — Quanto antes essa maluca deixar a ilha, melhor. Vou me sentir bem mais seguro.

Lily colocou mais uma garrafa na prateleira. Hestia realmente exagerara em sua perseguição a Jules, além de ser por demais egocêntrica, mas quando estivesse fazendo as malas para partir, certamente sentiria o peso da solidão. E da tristeza. Em meio a um suspiro solidário, ouviu o som de passos na entrada do restaurante. Virou-se e deparou com Hestia.

A morena vestia um conjunto de saia e blusa bege, com meias de seda pretas e sapatos altos. Estava cuidadosamente maquiada e penteada. Era óbvio que suas malas estavam prontas, no porta-malas, e que ela se encontrava a caminho do aeroporto de Praslin, de onde voaria para Mahé. Dali, pegaria o avião para a Inglaterra.

— Jules está? — Hestia perguntou, sem se dar ao trabalho de cumprimentar Lily.

— Ele saiu há mais ou menos uma hora.

Teria Hestia decidido aparecer para se desculpar com o rapaz pelo comportamento da noite anterior? Ou pretendia fazer ainda um último apelo para que Jules a acompanhasse na viagem?

— Ontem à noite, sugeri a ele que fosse comigo para a Inglaterra, mas falei muito em cima da hora. Só depois me dei conta de que ele não poderia simplesmente partir e deixar vocês sem alguém para substituí-lo. Além disso, ele certamente tem outros... compromissos a resolver.

— Jules não quer deixar Praslin — Lily falou com voz gentil.

— Não? Bem, eu poderia comprar uma casa aqui... Sim, é isso mesmo o que vou fazer! Comprarei uma casa e abrirei uma butique e...

— Está sonhando acordada — Lily insistiu.

A morena fez beicinho.

— Não estou! Você não quer que Jules e eu... — parou de falar quando o telefone tocou.

— Com licença — Lily falou, antes de atender. — Alô?

— Eu gostaria de falar com Oscar — disse uma voz masculina com forte sotaque estrangeiro. — Meu nome é Wilhelm. Sou um velho amigo dele.

— Infelizmente, Oscar faleceu há alguns meses.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

— Que notícia triste... Com quem estou falando?

— Meu nome é Lily. Sou sobrinha de Oscar.

— Ora, então, você sabe que ele era um sujeito espetacular. Oscar e eu tivemos muitos bons momentos, juntos. Lembro-me de quando viajamos para...

— Adeus — Hestia despediu-se.

Pousando a mão sobre o fone, Lily replicou:

— Adeus. Faça uma boa viagem.

A morena nem sequer olhou para trás.

— Visitei Oscar uma vez, no Paraíso Perdido — Wilhelm continuou. — Como vão os negócios?

— A pousada está sendo vendida — Lily respondeu, voltando a se concentrar no telefonema.

— É o fim de uma era. Quando estive aí, com Oscar, nós... Embora os ruídos na linha indicassem que a ligação era internacional, ele continuou falando do amigo por mais cinco minutos.

Quando finalmente desligou o telefone, Lily decidiu dar uma olhada em Harry, pois o garotinho estava quieto havia muito tempo. Aproximou-se do carrinho e parou, de olhos arregalados, o sangue gelando nas veias. O carrinho estava vazio! O que acontecera a Harry? Onde ele estava?

Ordenou a si mesma que mantivesse a calma. Provavelmente, James a vira ocupada ao telefone, apanhara Harry e o levara para ver o mar, os papagaios... qualquer coisa. Sim, fora isso o que acontecera. James já fizera isso antes... embora jamais sem a sua permissão.

Foi até a varanda e olhou em volta. Onde estariam pai e filho?

— James? — chamou em voz alta. — Jimmy?

Como não obtivesse resposta, foi até a praia. Estava deserta. Então, dirigiu-se ao bangalô. Embora continuasse repetindo que não havia motivo para se assustar, uma necessidade de estar perto do filho, de se certificar de que ele estava são e salvo a fez correr.

Deu a volta na casa, constatando que a sala de ginástica, a sala de estar e a cozinha encontravam-se vazias. Ao passar pela janela do escritório, viu James inclinado sobre uma máquina de escrever portátil, datilografando com um só dedo.

Lily franziu o cenho. Não viu Harry em lugar algum.

Ainda correndo, voltou à porta da cozinha e entrou sem bater. Ao se ver na porta do escritório, foi logo perguntando:

— Onde está Harry? Não acha que deveria falar comigo, antes de levá-lo com você?

James parou de datilografar e virou-se para fitá-la.

— Não vi Harry, hoje.

— Não estou achando a menor graça nessa brincadeira! Aliás, quero que saiba que não vejo graça nenhuma em você dar tanta atenção ao seu filho, agora, se não pretende fazer parte da vida dele no futuro. Na verdade, acho sua atitude lamentável!

James pareceu prestes a reagir ao ataque inesperado, mas limitou-se a dizer:

— Não estou brincando. Harry não está comigo.

Lily empalideceu, ao mesmo tempo em que um tremor intenso tomava conta de seu corpo.

— Mas... o carrinho está vazio... Harry não está onde o deixei.

— Talvez Edith o tenha levado para um passeio — ele sugeriu.

— Não. Ela foi visitar a irmã. Saiu logo depois do almoço e, desde então, estou sozinha. Deixei o carrinho em um canto do restaurante, enquanto limpava o bar e... Alguém deve ter entrado sorrateiramente, quando eu estava de costas e... levado Harry.

James pôs-se de pé, dando-se conta de que estava diante de uma verdadeira emergência.

— Não ouviu nenhum barulho? Nenhum carro se aproximou? Você não viu ninguém? — inquiriu, nervoso.

— Hestia passou por lá, mas...

— Ela o levou.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

— Hestia estava a caminho do aeroporto, para tomar o avião para Mahé. Não levaria um bebê...

— Levaria, sim. Ela deixou claro quanto gostaria de ter um filho e é louca o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa — James insistiu e, pegando Lily pelo braço, levou-a para fora da casa. — Vamos ao aeroporto. Corra na frente e vá manobrando o jipe. Alcançarei você em um instante. Depressa!

* * *

Um capítulo cheio pra vocês. James brincando com Harry, mas sem querer se envolver e Hestia sequestrando Harry no final. O que será que vai acontecer agora?

 **Deby** : Harry está sempre atrapalhando. Mas quem sabe da próxima vez ele não interrompa... kkkk

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Até o próximo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reluctant Father!** pertence a Elizabeth Oldfield.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Lily correu de volta ao Paraíso Perdido, entrou no chalé, apanhou as chaves e saiu. Mal dera a partida no motor, quando James saltou para o banco do passageiro.

— Vamos! — ele ordenou. — Eu avisei que você não deveria deixar Harry sozinho com Hestia.

— Não o deixei com ela! Hestia apareceu e, quando conversávamos, o telefone tocou. Fui atender, ela se despediu e saiu. Deve ter apanhado Harry quando saía e eu estava de costas. Tudo aconteceu em segundos.

— Desculpe — James falou, pousando a mão no braço de Lily.

A crítica fora injusta e ele também estava muito aflito.

— Como ela pôde levar Harry no Toyota, se não tem cadeirinha de segurança? — Lily especulou, reprimindo as lágrimas.

— O carro tem cinto de segurança. Ela certamente o prendeu entre as malas. Tente se acalmar. Harry é um garotinho forte. Vai ficar bem.

— Estou rezando por isso.

— Quanto tempo faz que Hestia foi embora?

— Não mais que quinze minutos — Lily respondeu, pisando fundo no acelerador. — Ela queria falar com Jules.

Então, contou o que o rapaz lhe contara sobre a noite anterior.

James franziu o cenho.

— Ele disse que a namorada está grávida? Sem querer, deve ter detonado em Hestia a necessidade insana de ter um filho... mesmo que seja o filho de outra mulher.

— Ela falou em comprar uma casa na ilha, para ficar com Jules...

— Pelo que vi e ouvi, ele só iria morar com ela amarrado e amordaçado!

— Eu disse a ela que estava sonhando acordada e ela não gostou. — Lily lançou um olhar preocupado para James. — Pode ter levado Harry para se vingar de mim, por eu ter sugerido que Jules não está interessado nela.

— Bem, você não teve culpa de nada. Qualquer um tem o direito de expressar suas opiniões. Especialmente em se tratando de uma opinião sensata. Vamos encontrar Harry — ele afirmou, convicto. — Sabe a que horas parte o voo para Mahé?

— Não, mas pode já ter decolado.

Lily lutou com todas as forças para não se desfazer em lágrimas. Não poderia se dar a esse luxo. Embora a estrada estivesse tranquila, precisava estar atenta para ultrapassar um carro ocasional, bem como para desviar de possíveis animais.

— Se o avião houver decolado, pediremos à polícia de Praslin para telefonar às autoridades de Mahé — James declarou. — Afinal, ela deve se apresentar no aeroporto de lá duas horas antes do voo para a Inglaterra.

Lily assentiu em concordância.

— O que significa que poderão deter aquela maluca... sequestradora, antes do embarque.

— Mas... e se ela embarcar em outro avião, para outro lugar? Hestia pode viajar para qualquer país, em qualquer continente. Ou, então, pode deixar o aeroporto e desaparecer em Mahé... com Harry!

— Mahé não é uma cidade grande e não será nada difícil localizar uma mulher com uma criança, mas sem roupas ou alimentos adequados ao bebê. Especialmente uma mulher faladeira como ela.

— Tem razão — Lily admitiu.

— Hestia deve ter levado Harry por impulso, sem planejar nada. Ela não tem um passaporte para ele, mas terá de apresentar um para deixar Mahé. Portanto, será detida no departamento de imigração. Não terá a menor chance de...

James parou de falar, pois haviam entrado no estacionamento do aeroporto e, na pista, um avião já tinha os motores funcionando, enquanto funcionários da companhia aérea fechavam o compartimento de bagagem. O que significava que o avião estava prestes a decolar.

— Aquele é o avião que parte para Mahé? — inquiriu.

— Acho que sim, mas é melhor nos informarmos.

Lily mal estacionou ao lado do terminal, e os dois já se encontravam fora do jipe, rumo ao saguão. Lá, avistaram uma moça com o uniforme do aeroporto, parada junto a uma porta aberta para a pista, observando o avião. Correram até ela.

— Aquele é o avião para Mahé? — James perguntou.

— Sim, senhor.

— Pode fazer o favor de pedir ao pessoal do controle de tráfego aéreo, ou a quem quer que seja, que ordene ao piloto desligar os motores e permanecer exatamente onde está?

— O quê?

— Faça isso, imediatamente! É uma emergência.

— Tem esperança de pegar aquele avião? — a moça perguntou com um sorriso simpático. — Sinto muito, senhor, mas o voo está lotado. E eu jamais poderia pedir que...

— Tarde demais. O avião está partindo — Lily falou com um fio de voz, sentindo um aperto doloroso no peito. — Harry está naquele avião... Posso nunca mais voltar a ver meu filho.

— Não se preocupe. Eu o trarei de volta — James afirmou e, passando pela funcionária do aeroporto, atravessou a porta e se pôs a correr pela pista.

Usando a bengala como apoio extra, James agitou ou braço livre e gritou, mas estava atrás do avião.

— Não adianta! — Lily chamou da porta. — Ninguém está vendo você e, também, não podem ouvi-lo...

As palavras morreram no ar. James atirou a bengala no chão e, correndo ao lado do avião em movimento, gritava como louco para que o piloto parasse.

Lily ficou petrificada. Só podia ser uma grande força de vontade que permitia a James correr naquela velocidade. A pressão sobre a perna atrofiada era, com certeza, imensa. Ele poderia estar estragando todo o trabalho dos médicos, arriscando-se a sofrer danos permanentes ainda maiores do que aqueles ocasionados pelo acidente.

— O que aquele sujeito pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou um policial que havia se aproximado de Lily. — Só um louco corre desse jeito, debaixo de um sol de quarenta graus.

— Nosso filho foi raptado e ele está tentando impedir o avião de decolar — Lily informou-o. — Por acaso, viu uma morena, de roupa bege, com um garotinho nos braços, embarcar?

O policial assentiu.

— Sim. O bebê tentava agarrar-lhe o brinco e ela não estava gostando nada disso.

— Espero que ele lhe arranque as orelhas! O bebê é meu filho, Harry. Ela o pegou e...

— Seu companheiro conseguiu — o policial interrompeu.

Quando virou, Lily descobriu, surpresa, que o avião diminuíra a velocidade. Disparou pela pista, apanhando a bengala de James no caminho, e foi parar ao lado dele.

— Você está bem? — perguntou.

— Eu... acho que sim — ele respondeu, ofegante.

— Não pensei que você fosse conseguir, mas...

— Nem eu. Traga a escada! — James gritou para um homem uniformizado, que o obedeceu de pronto, ao ver o avião parado.

— Fiquei impressionado com a sua velocidade — disse o policial, que havia se juntado a eles. — Sua esposa deve estar satisfeita por ter se casado com um atleta como você.

Esposa? Lily esperou que James corrigisse o policial, mas ele estava ofegante demais para falar.

— Estou, sim — ela replicou, decidindo que aquele não era o melhor momento para discutir tamanha banalidade.

Então, a porta do avião foi aberta. Ao ver Hestia parada no topo dos degraus, com Harry nos braços, Lily foi invadida por uma onda de alívio. Agarrado a um dos brincos da loira, o garotinho parecia alegre e animado.

James passou um braço em torno dos ombros de Lily.

— Ele está são e salvo!

Lily fitou-o com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Graças a você — murmurou, antes de correr para tomar o filho nos braços.

* * *

— Vamos esclarecer essa história — James falou. — Você pegou Harry porque ele sorriu para você?

Hestia assentiu.

— Ele estava acordando e sorriu e ergueu os bracinhos, como se quisesse vir comigo... embora, agora que estou refletindo melhor, acho que estava apenas se espreguiçando.. Bem, ele pareceu gostar de mim, quando ninguém mais se importava.

— Então, decidiu raptá-lo?

— Não foi uma decisão consciente. Simplesmente, deixei-me levar pelo momento. Sinto muito — ela se desculpou, entre lágrimas. — Harry estava se divertindo no carro, dando gritinhos de alegria, cada vez, que passávamos sobre uma lombada. Mas, quando chegamos no avião...

— Harry chorou? — Lily perguntou, furiosa.

— Muito pelo contrário — disse a senhora francesa, que ocupara o banco ao lado de Hestia, no avião. — Ele parecia feliz e satisfeito.

Estavam em um escritório, no terminal. Quando o policial, acompanhado por outro mais jovem, fora verificar junto ao piloto o que realmente acontecera, ficara esclarecido que a decolagem não fora cancelada por causa de James, pois o piloto nem sequer o vira. A francesa idosa ouvira a admissão de Hestia sobre ter raptado o bebê e, prontamente, informara a cabine de comando.

E, quando os policiais informaram os passageiros curiosos de que a loira seria retirada do avião para interrogatório, a francesa insistira em acompanhá-los, alegando ser capaz de fornecer informações importantes. Assim, o avião partira sem as duas.

— Quando estávamos na fila de embarque, o garotinho não parava de se revirar nos braços dela, tentando agarrar tudo o que via pela frente — a senhora contou.

— Ele babou na minha blusa — Hestia complementou.

— E você não gostou? — James indagou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Claro que não! Este conjunto foi desenhado por um estilista italiano e me custou uma fortuna!

— Não tinha se dado conta de que crianças podem dar muito trabalho? — Lily inquiriu.

A loira sacudiu a cabeça.

— Harry sempre foi tão bonzinho, tão bem-comportado, mas hoje, simplesmente não conseguia ficar quieto um segundo.

— Talvez ele não tenha gostado de ser raptado e tenha decidido fazer você pagar por isso — James sugeriu.

Hestia corou.

— É possível — admitiu.

— Você deveria ter pensado no que estava fazendo Lily passar! — ele repreendeu.

— Tem razão. Eu... eu sinto muito.

— Sente muito? — ele repetiu com uma risada sarcástica. — Pode imaginar como Lily se sentiu, quando se deu conta de que o filho dela havia desaparecido? Tem ideia do desespero, do terror que você provocou?

Hestia soluçou.

— Sim, e estou muito arrependida.

— Já raptou alguma criança, antes, em seu país? — inquiriu o policial mais jovem, ansioso para assumir o controle do interrogatório.

Afinal, semanas e semanas se passavam, sem que nada significativo acontecesse por ali. Aquele episódio representava uma excitante mudança de rotina.

— Ora, claro que não! — Hestia respondeu, horrorizada.

— Está dizendo a verdade? Podemos investigar se a senhora possui uma ficha criminal — o jovem ameaçou.

— Juro que estou dizendo a verdade. Nunca em minha vida estive metida em qualquer tipo de encrenca.

— Até agora — o policial mais velho acrescentou.

— Peguei Harry por impulso. Por favor, me perdoem! — ela implorou entre lágrimas e soluços.

— Quando comentei que é comum as crianças ficarem agitadas durante viagens — disse a francesa —, ela confessou que o garotinho não era filho dela, mas jurou que, assim que aterrissássemos em Mahé, ia telefonar para a verdadeira mãe e combinar uma maneira de devolvê-lo.

Hestia balançou a cabeça com vigor.

— É verdade. Eu pretendia pegar o primeiro avião de volta para Praslin.

— Ao que parece, ficou aliviada quando o avião parou e você viu a chance de se ver livre de Harry — James arriscou em tom seco.

— Eu diria que ela não faz o tipo maternal — a velha senhora concluiu.

Hestia franziu o cenho.

— Não faço, mesmo. Sou uma mulher de negócios.

— E o comportamento de Harry curou você da vontade de ter um filho? — Lily perguntou.

— Para sempre — a loira respondeu, secando as lágrimas que haviam borrado sua maquiagem.

— A senhora deu um susto horrível nos pais do bebê — o jovem policial acusou-a em tom ríspido.

— Pais? — Hestia repetiu, confusa.

— Sr. e Sra... — o rapaz falou, olhando para James.

— Potter — ele completou.

— Embora o Sr. e a Sra. Potter tenham recuperado o filho, terei de prendê-la e...

— Vai me... prender? — Hestia gaguejou.

— É mesmo necessário? — Lily inquiriu.

Esperava que Hestia protestasse contra o uso de "Sr. e Sra.", mas ao que parecia, estava preocupada demais com os próprios problemas. Quanto a James, ele parecia satisfeito em deixar as coisas como estavam.

— A prisão seria o procedimento normal — o jovem policial explicou —, mas tudo vai depender de vocês registrarem ou não uma queixa.

Lily aproximou-se de James e sussurrou:

— Se Hestia for presa, poderá permanecer na prisão por algum tempo. Não quero que isso aconteça. Afinal, ela não planejou raptar Harry e, na verdade, já estava decidida a devolvê-lo e...

— Você tem um coração mole demais. De minha parte, gostaria de ver esta maluca atrás das grades, mas sei que o processo poderia se arrastar por meses. — Virou-se para o policial. — Não temos a intenção de registrar queixa contra ela.

Os dois policiais trocaram um olhar relutante. Ambos haviam acalentado a esperança de serem chamados a testemunhar no tribunal, bem como de serem citados nos jornais.

— Sendo assim, o caso está encerrado — decretou o mais velho.

— Obrigada! Muito obrigada! — Hestia agradeceu em meio a mais uma crise de choro. — Vocês são muito bondosos e compreensivos. Estou profundamente arrependida do que fiz.

A francesa, que havia erguido as sobrancelhas ao ouvir o comentário teatral, voltou a atenção para a pista, onde outro avião se preparava para decolar.

— Se conseguirmos embarcar agora, para Mahé, é possível que ainda haja tempo de pegarmos nosso avião, lá — declarou, esperançosa.

Um dos policiais adiantou-se.

— Telefonarei para o aeroporto de Mahé, pedindo que deem prioridade às senhoras.

Assim que Hestia e a francesa encaminharam-se para a pista, Lily tomou Harry nos braços e, ao lado de James, foi para o estacionamento, onde deixara o jipe.

— Como está sua perna? — perguntou, ansiosa, ao perceber que James mancava mais que o normal.

— Dolorida e fraca, como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona.

— E não foi o que você fez? O que acha de pararmos no hospital de Grand Anse?

— Não será necessário.

— Um médico poderia examiná-lo e...

James sacudiu a cabeça.

— Vou esperar até amanhã — insistiu.

— Fiquei surpresa quando vi você atirar a bengala e correr daquele jeito — Lily confessou, enquanto acomodava Harry na cadeirinha de segurança.

— Eu também — ele admitiu. — O avião ia devagar e achei que, se conseguisse me colocar à frente...

— Se o piloto não o visse, seria esmagado!

Ele riu.

— Acho que eu não ia gostar disso.

— Nem eu — Lily falou com um sorriso, antes de se atirar nos braços dele. — Tive tanto medo... por você, por Harry, por mim.

Percebendo que ela finalmente dava vazão às lágrimas que conseguira conter a custo, por tanto tempo, James abraçou-a com força. Afagou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-lhe a testa, murmurando palavras de conforto. Quando Harry se mostrou preocupado com a mãe, James acalmou o garotinho também.

Após alguns instantes, Lily secou as lágrimas.

— Está se sentindo melhor, agora? — James perguntou.

— Muito melhor — disse, e deu a partida no motor. — Pouco antes de você disparar na sua maratona, estava me dizendo que seria impossível Hestia deixar Mahé com Harry, por não ter o passaporte dele. Então, como num piscar de olhos, saiu correndo para recuperá-lo.

— Percebi o seu desespero e decidi que faria o possível para impedir que Harry deixasse esta ilha. Nunca pensei que fosse capaz de voltar a correr, mas... — virou-se para trás, onde Harry parecia prestar atenção à conversa — ...você e sua mãe me fizeram descobrir o contrário.

— Deve ter chegado perto de quebrar o recorde dos cem metros rasos! — Lily provocou e, então, ficou séria. — Espero que o esforço não traga maiores problemas para a sua perna.

— O que está feito, está feito. Vou precisar de um ou dois dias para saber se a corrida terá algum efeito maléfico. — James voltou a virar para o banco de trás. — Você é mesmo uma causa perdida, pirralhinho. É raptado, mas nem chora. Muito pelo contrário, parece se divertir!

Harry bateu palmas.

— Você deve se achar o máximo — Lily falou, olhando pelo espelho retrovisor —, mas Hestia não te aguentou!

— Graças a Deus! — James murmurou. Lily assentiu, retomando a expressão séria. Pelo resto da viagem, permaneceu em silêncio, agradecendo a Deus por seu filho não ter se comportado bem, por Hestia ter se dado conta do erro que cometera e, mais importante, por James estar ali para ajudá-la. Hestia parecera sincera ao dizer que havia decidido devolver Harry, mas, se o garotinho houvesse se comportado melhor...

Quando se aproximavam do Paraíso Perdido, avistaram Edith entrando no restaurante. A nativa acabara de voltar da casa da irmã.

Lily buzinou e comentou com James:

— Ainda bem que estamos chegando agora. Se Edith encontrasse o lugar deserto, ficaria muito preocupada.

— Por onde andaram? — perguntou, curiosa, quando eles saíram do jipe.

— Fomos buscar Harry — Lily respondeu.

— Hestia o raptou — James explicou.

Edith arregalou os olhos.

— Raptou?

— Sim, mas James correu na velocidade do vento, o avião parou e...

— Isso foi cortesia daquela senhora francesa — ele a corrigiu.

— E conseguimos ter Harry de volta.

— Que avião? Que senhora francesa? — Edith parecia completamente confusa.

— Vamos entrar e, então, contaremos a história desde o início — James sugeriu.

Edith continuou a fitá-lo.

— Você correu como o vento porque... é pai de Harry?

— Sim, eu sou, mas você já sabia.

Ela soltou uma de suas risadas gostosas.

— Sim, percebi já faz algum tempo. Ele é a sua cara e, além disso, você não ia babar desse jeito pelo filho de outro homem.

James sorriu.

— Eu babo?

— Muito! E, também, baba pela Lils, quando ela não está olhando.

— Verdade? — ele resmungou, antes de mudar de assunto. — A corrida me deu sede. Será que posso beber uma cerveja?

— É para já — Lily falou e, depois de entregar-lhe Harry, desapareceu na cozinha.

Se Edith havia percebido que James babava por ela, certamente também percebera que ela babava igualmente por ele. E, claro, não queria que a mais velha a delatasse.

* * *

Lily bocejou. Depois de um dia tão agitado, sentia-se exausta. Saiu do banho, secou-se em uma toalha felpuda e vestiu a camiseta enorme que usava como camisola. Embora ainda não fossem dez horas, não via a hora de se deitar.

Com cuidado, abriu a porta do quarto de Harry. O garotinho, depois de teimar em ficar acordado até quase nove horas, finalmente dormia profundamente. Olhando para ele, Lily sentiu um aperto no peito. Felizmente, seu filho estava são e salvo.

Quando se encaminhava para seu quarto, ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Suspirou, calculando que fosse Edith.

Depois do almoço movimentado, não haviam tido nenhum freguês no jantar. Enquanto Lily tentava fazer Harry dormir, Edith e Jules haviam se sentado no restaurante, falando de Hestia e dando graças a Deus por a morena já estar a caminho de casa.

Quando Lily fora informá-los de que Harry pegara no sono, Edith dissera:

— Aparentemente, não teremos mais nenhum freguês hoje e, por isso, Jules foi embora. Fiquei me perguntando se James apareceria para jantar, mas imaginei que a corrida no aeroporto deve tê-lo deixado exausto.

— Sim, ele deve estar descansando — Lily concordara. Quando se encaminhava para a porta, ela franziu o cenho. Já era muito tarde para servir algum jantar, mas provavelmente, alguém aparecera pedindo drinques e Edith estava precisando de sua ajuda. Embora não costumasse recusar nenhum cliente, naquela noite Lily o faria de bom grado.

Porém, quando abriu a porta, deparou com James.

— O que aconteceu? Sua perna está doendo? Quer que eu o leve para o hospital? — perguntou, alarmada.

— Não, obrigado. Minha perna está doendo, mas não muito. E veja isso — ele ergueu as duas mãos espalmadas. — Sem bengala. Decidi que, enquanto a usasse, precisaria dela. Por isso, estou fazendo um teste e me locomovendo sem ela.

— Agora? Poucas horas depois de correr a maratona? E veio no escuro? Você poderia ter caído! — Lily protestou.

— Trouxe uma lanterna e tomei bastante cuidado. Ainda assim, se cair, basta me levantar novamente. Estou aqui porque preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. — Os olhos de James baixaram para os trajes de Lily. — Mas, se estava indo se deitar...

— Não, ainda não — ela mentiu, pois sentia-se grata demais por ele ter recuperado Harry de Hestia. — Entre.

— Obrigado.

Na sala, Lily convidou-o a sentar-se no sofá, enquanto ela mesma se acomodava em uma poltrona.

— O que precisa me dizer?

— Preciso explicar por que, quando você perguntou se eu estava disposto a participar da vida de Harry, no futuro, eu disse que não era boa ideia.

Lily cerrou os dentes. Era de se esperar que o susto daquela tarde o fizesse pensar melhor no relacionamento com o filho, mas ela estava cansada demais para ouvir argumentos e desculpas.

— Desculpe, mas... — começou a protestar.

— Eu disse isso porque sou um... deficiente.

— Harry não vai se importar — Lily retrucou com impaciência.

— Talvez não, mas eu me importava. Pensei nele crescendo com um pai incapaz de ensiná-lo todos os esportes comuns, como um pai deve fazer e... bem, eu me senti muito mal. Achei que, se ficasse longe dele, eu o pouparia de tal infelicidade.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

— Jimmy, ele...

— Por favor, ouça o que tenho a dizer. Achei que, se não podia ser um pai adequado, perfeito, para Harry, então, simplesmente não poderia ser um pai para ele. Mas, nenhum pai é perfeito. O meu, com certeza, não é. Então, duas coisas aconteceram. Em primeiro lugar, o que você disse sobre eu ter de dar fim à autopiedade me fez pensar.

Lily fitou-o, incrédula.

— Verdade?

— No início, disse a mim mesmo que você estava errada, que não fazia ideia de como eu me sentia, mas, gradualmente, comecei a me perguntar se você não estaria certa. Lembra-se de que eu disse que você tinha o direito de expressar sua opinião para Hestia?

Ela assentiu.

— Uma opinião sensata.

— Exatamente. Dei-me conta de que você estava expressando uma opinião sensata sobre mim e sobre a maneira como eu estava lidando com a minha deficiência.

— E qual foi a segunda coisa que aconteceu?

— Hoje à tarde, eu corri. Pela primeira vez, desde o acidente, eu me esqueci da minha perna, esqueci da injustiça do que me aconteceu... e corri.

— Por desespero e pura força de vontade.

— Sim, mas consegui e posso conseguir muito mais. Posso caminhar sozinho, mesmo que manque um pouco. Esta noite, fiquei descansando e pensando. Aceito que jamais voltarei a ser ágil como era. Reconheço que, como você disse, sempre serei limitado, até certo ponto. Por outro lado, isso não me impede de ser um pai para Harry e eu quero ser um pai para ele. Quero estar por perto, à medida que ele for crescendo. Tudo bem?

A alegria fez Lily levantar-se da poltrona e ir se juntar a James, no sofá.

— Sim, Jimmy! Claro que sim!

— Obrigado. Antes, eu só pensava em tudo o que não podia fazer, mas agora... — tomou-lhe a mão e beijou-a. — Agora, sei que tudo é possível.

— E a vida voltou a lhe parecer boa?

James sorriu.

— A vida me parece muito boa — ele murmurou e inclinou-se para ela.

As palavras soaram como eco daquelas ditas mais de dezoito meses antes, quando haviam feito amor pela primeira vez. Lily hesitou. James estava prestes a beijá-la, mas os beijos costumavam levar a uma intimidade maior. Queria fazer amor com ele. Depois de um dia tão conturbado, precisava daquela proximidade, de conforto, mas...

— Gosto de você — James declarou, como se percebesse os medos dela e precisasse bani-los.

— Eu também — ela falou.

Com um sorriso, ele roçou os lábios nos dela.

No momento em que seus lábios se tocaram, Lily deixou a cautela de lado. Passou um braço em torno do pescoço de James, colou o corpo ao dele e retribuiu o beijo com ardor. Embora a voz da razão insistisse em que ela poderia se arrepender, suas emoções venceram a batalha.

O cansaço desapareceu, cedendo à pressão do desejo. Lily sentiu o corpo latejar de prazer.

— Você parece feita de seda — James murmurou, deslizando uma das mãos por sua coxa.

Segurou a bainha da camiseta e puxou-a para cima, até tirá-la. Com olhos faiscantes de desejo, examinou-lhe o corpo cheio de curvas, antes de acariciar-lhe os seios.

— Gloriosa — sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido e enterrou o rosto em seus cabelos, beijando-lhe o pescoço. — Seu cheiro é tão bom quanto a sua aparência.

Lily sorriu.

— É sabonete para bebê.

— Além do seu perfume natural.

James continuou a acariciar-lhe os seios até arrancar dela gemidos de prazer. Então, suas mãos deslizaram pela pele macia do ventre, dos quadris, e alcançaram o triângulo dourado na junção de suas coxas.

— Preciso tomar alguma precaução? — ele perguntou.

— Não. Estou tomando pílula.

— Bom, embora eu tenha vindo preparado.

Lily pousou as mãos no peito de James e empurrou-o.

— Veio preparado? Tinha tanta certeza de que eu... sucumbiria?

Ele sorriu.

— Digamos que eu sabia que, se eu sucumbisse, você também sucumbiria. E as chances de eu não resistir eram muito altas, mas não queria cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes.

— Você é tão... arrogante!

— Não se trata de arrogância, mas sim de realismo. Você e eu sempre soubemos que voltaríamos a fazer amor. É inevitável. É o destino. — Deitou-a no sofá e beijou-a. — Não concorda?

— Sim, concordo — Lily falou com voz rouca.

Em seguida, pôs-se a desabotoar a camisa de James, a fim de sentir-lhe a pele em contato com a sua.

— Lily... — ele murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que se punha de pé, a tomava nos braços e levava para o quarto.

Com mãos trêmulas, acabaram de se despir e atiraram-se na cama, onde trocaram carícias ternas e ousadas, determinados a proporcionar um ao outro o máximo prazer.

James precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para não apressar as coisas. Quando já estava prestes a explodir de desejo, certificou-se de que Lily estava pronta para recebê-lo e penetrou-a com paixão quase reverente.

Depois de tanto tempo sozinha, Lily não demorou a atingir o clímax, mas, nos poucos minutos que antecederam aquele momento, sentiu-se envolta por uma magia nunca antes experimentada. Perguntou-se se isso acontecia pela certeza inquestionável de seu amor por James.

Então, o mundo deixou de existir. Eram somente eles dois em meio ao fogo da paixão e do êxtase.

* * *

— Ah, como eu te queria! — James confessou, quando finalmente recuperou o fôlego, tendo Lily aconchegada em seus braços. Com um sorriso maroto, acrescentou: — Outro dia, quase a agarrei e atirei sobre a mesa do restaurante!

— Seria um verdadeiro escândalo — ela zombou.

— Ora, onde está o seu espírito de aventura? — Então, o sorriso de James desvaneceu. — Desde que a encontrei aqui, tenho sentido uma forte vontade de fazer amor com você, mas tinha medo de que minha perna deformada pudesse interferir e estragar tudo. Eu me sentia... esquisito.

— Esquisito, você? Nunca! Por acaso, pensou em sua perna agora, enquanto fazíamos amor?

— Nem uma vez.

— Eu também não. — Foi a vez de Lily exibir um sorriso maroto. — Estava ocupada demais, pensando em outras partes do seu corpo, que se encontram na mais perfeita forma!

James tomou-lhe a mão e guiou-a até a prova viva de sua masculinidade.

— Em forma mais que perfeita — comentou, malicioso.

Lily riu alto.

— Sou obrigada a concordar com a sua afirmação.

— E?

— Você é insaciável!

— Faz muito tempo que não faço amor com ninguém.

— Desde o acidente?

— Não. Desde a última vez em que fiz amor com você.

Ela o fitou com expressão de surpresa.

— São dezoito meses — concluiu.

— O que não é nada bom para a minha imagem de macho viril, não é mesmo?

— Tem razão.

— Acontece que não conheci nenhuma outra mulher que me despertasse o desejo como você consegue.

Lily sorriu, gostando muito do que estava ouvindo.

— Não se sentiu tentado a discar um desses telefones para conhecer pessoas do sexo oposto? Nem pensou em publicar um anúncio em uma coluna de "encontros"? — perguntou com um brilho divertido no olhar.

— Solteiro, trinta e oito anos, não fumante, apartamento próprio e todos os dentes em perfeito estado procura loura esbelta para diversão? Não! — Apertou-a contra si. — Mas, também, não tenho a menor intenção de manter o celibato por um período tão longo novamente.

— Eu não tenho intenção de permitir que você mantenha o celibato por tanto tempo — ela afirmou, subitamente séria invadida por uma necessidade desesperada de tê-lo junto de si.

Seus lábios se encontraram e, sedentos de prazer, eles se embriagaram nas sensações que proporcionavam um ao outro. E voltaram a fazer amor com paixão renovada.

* * *

— Você não se incomoda com o fato de nosso filho ser ilegítimo? — James perguntou, mais tarde, quando descansavam lado a lado, na cama. — Sei que, hoje em dia, essa condição não é exatamente um estigma, mas…

— É claro que me importo… e muito.

— Eu também. Então, por que não consideramos a ideia de um futuro juntos?

Lily fitou-o com ar desconfiado.

— E o que isso significa?

— Casamento.

A surpresa fez com que ela se sentasse de um pulo.

— Está sugerindo que devemos passar a ser Sr. e Sra. Potter? — indagou.

— Sim, como o policial nos chamou, à tarde. Algum problema?

— Sim, um problema enorme. Para usar as suas palavras, você tem "verdadeiro pavor de se ver amarrado e não nasceu para a vida doméstica".

A expressão de James tornou-se sombria.

— E você tem excelente memória.

— Aquele foi um momento inesquecível.

Ele também se sentou.

— Digamos que eu tenha mudado de ideia e que, de repente, a vida doméstica me parece extremamente atraente.

— Digamos que o "de repente" é muito relevante e que você deveria pensar melhor.

— Não será necessário. Por favor, Lily, case-se comigo.

O coração de Lily ameaçou parar de bater. No passado, teria vendido a própria alma em troca daquelas palavras, teria sentido que seus maiores sonhos haviam se realizado. Agora, porém...

A intenção de James era dar seu nome a Harry, reconhecê-lo como seu filho, tornando-o respeitável. Tratava-se de uma intenção admirável e ela se sentia grata e até mesmo comovida por isso. No entanto, pouco antes, ele dissera que gostava dela, mas não mencionara amor. Lily mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Amar era mais profundo, mais forte e mais intenso do que gostar. O amor fazia uma grande diferença na vida de uma pessoa.

As evidências indicavam que, se viessem a se casar, certamente se dariam bem e a parte sexual seria fantástica. Além disso, Harry cresceria em uma família normal, o que também seria ótimo. Ainda assim...

Ainda assim, ela estaria sempre consciente de que o amor não fazia parte da equação de James. E tal consciência parecia destinada a corroer sua paz de espírito, até destruí-la por completo.

Ou não? A mente de Lily girava em disparada. Uma vez que James amava o filho, poderia vir a amá-la também, com o passar do tempo. Sendo assim, deveria correr o risco? Ah, como gostaria!

Mas ele poderia se apaixonar por outra mulher e decidir ficar com ela somente pelo senso de dever e responsabilidade, argumentou sua imaginação fértil. Seria capaz de suportar tal situação?

— Não — Lily respondeu.

— Prefere continuar sozinha, com Harry? — ele inquiriu.

— Sim, mas... Bem, gostaria que nós dois fôssemos amigos. Tudo bem?

— Tudo bem.

— E quero que vá visitar Harry sempre que tiver vontade.

— Obrigado — James agradeceu, levantou-se da cama e vestiu a roupa. — Boa noite.

Lily esforçou-se para sorrir. Acabara de recusar a proposta de casamento de um homem gentil e carinhoso, um poço de integridade… o homem que ela amava.

— Boa noite — replicou.

* * *

Harry foi resgatado das mãos da louca da Hestia. e **Deby** dessa vez ele não atrapalhou, kkkkk.

Mas agora que James resolveu que quer casar só que quem não quis foi a Lily. Afinal ela quer ouvir as três palavrinhas.

Espero que tenham gostado e até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reluctant Father!** pertence a Elizabeth Oldfield.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Jules estava atrasado. As mesas estavam arrumadas, os pratos frios haviam sido dispostos na longa mesa ao fundo do restaurante e os pratos quentes encontravam-se na cozinha, semiprontos. Lily consultou o relógio. Os turistas da excursão chegariam a qualquer momento. Onde estava o barman _?_

Aagência de turismo responsável pela excursão informara que o grupo daquele dia era bem maior que o habitual, pois um navio atracara em Baie St. Anne e vários passageiros haviam decidido fazer parte do grupo. Isso significava que, enquanto Edith cuidava da cozinha, Lily e Marquise trabalhariam como loucas no restaurante. Repor os pratos frios do bufê e retirar a louça suja das mesas já seria difícil, sem ainda terem de servir as bebidas.

Quando foi verificar se Harry ainda dormia profundamente no carrinho, o ônibus da excursão estacionou em frente ao restaurante.

— Acho que Jules perdeu a hora de novo — Lily comentou com Marquise, que já retirava a proteção das bandejas de salada.

A adolescente fez uma careta.

— Também acho, mas por que ele tinha de escolher justamente hoje para dormir até mais tarde?

Quando recebia os turistas na porta do restaurante, Lily ouviu uma voz masculina na cozinha.

— Já era tempo! — murmurou consigo mesma e correu até lá. — Ora, o que você… — começou a protestar, mas parou ao descobrir que a voz que ouvira pertencia a James.

Ele sorriu.

— Olá. Fui nadar e, quando me secava ao sol, senti o cheiro delicioso do curry. Então, vim persuadir Edith a guardar um prato para mim.

— E ela disse que você pode comer quantos pratos quiser? — Lily inquiriu.

— Claro! — Edith respondeu com uma gargalhada.

Persuadir a eternamente grata Edith a fazer-lhe a vontade seria fácil demais, Lily pensou. Ora, seria igualmente fácil para James persuadir qualquer mulher. Vestindo camisa de mangas curtas, aberta no peito, e short colado ao quadril, ele era um dos mais belos exemplares de sua espécie!

E, com todos aqueles atributos masculinos, certamente não encontraria a menor dificuldade em persuadi-la a ir para a cama com ele novamente.

Com um gesto nervoso, Lily afastou uma mecha de cabelos do rosto. Ao mesmo tempo em que não seria capaz de lamentar a intimidade que haviam partilhado, pois fora definitivamente maravilhosa, preferia evitar uma repetição daqueles momentos. Continuar fazendo amor com James partiria cada vez mais seu coração, além de torná-la ainda mais vulnerável.

Havia passado o dia todo, na véspera, perguntando-se se voltaria a partilhar a cama com ele. Porém, tal preocupação havia se revelado desnecessária, quando ele aparecera apenas para levar Harry para um passeio e jantar no Paraíso Perdido. James fora gentil e amigável, nada mais. A noite, Lily adormecera aliviada por ele ter concordado em permanecer seu amigo. Porém, sentira uma decepção irracional.

— Onde está o pirralhinho? — James perguntou.

— Está dormindo no carrinho, no fundo do restaurante, com Marquise como guarda-costas.

— Você verifica se ele está mesmo ali a cada trinta segundos?

— Não, a cada quinze.

— Foi o que pensei.

— Como está a sua perna?

— Totalmente recuperada — ele garantiu, dando uma palmadinha na coxa.

— Parece muito bem-disposto, hoje — Edith comentou.

— E estou.

Desde que saíra do hospital, James adquirira o hábito de passar suas noites bebendo uísque e olhando para o vazio. Agora, porém, ouvia discos de Cole Porter e estava lendo um livro de Somerset Maugham. Não teria escolhido nenhum dos dois, mas as obras encontradas no bangalô faziam as noites passarem com facilidade e o faziam despertar pela manhã com energia renovada.

Bem, na noite anterior, a leitura fora deixada de lado e James passara o tempo pensando em Lily. Ela fora a única mulher que ele pedira em casamento, a única com quem desejara se casar. E ela recusara sua proposta sem pensar.

A proposta repentina fora uma surpresa para ambos. O casamento nunca lhe parecera atraente. Agora, no entanto, quanto mais pensava a respeito, mais certo de sua decisão se sentia. Gostava de estar com Lily e com Harry. Agradava-o a ideia de viverem, os três, como uma família. Sentira-se satisfeito e orgulhoso quando o policial os tratara como tal, no aeroporto.

Quando concordara em serem apenas bons amigos, mentira, pois queria muito mais de Lily. Queria seu coração, sua alma, seu corpo…

— Pensei que fosse Jules — ela falou.

— Ele não chegou até agora?

— Não. E hoje teremos fregueses extras e precisamos dele para servir as bebidas.

— E se eu servir? — James se ofereceu.

— Você?

— Sou perfeitamente capaz de abrir uma garrafa de cerveja.

— Sim, mas…

— Mas o quê?

 _Mas sua perna poderia falsear quando você estivesse carregando uma bandeja_ , Lily pensou. _Então, você cairia, os fregueses se apressariam em se levantar para ajudá-lo, com expressões de simpatia e piedade, e você se odiaria por isso._

— Você não sabe o preço de cada bebida — falou em voz alta.

— Consultarei a carta de vinhos e, se precisar de ajuda, perguntarei a você — ele decidiu. — Vamos!

Enquanto Lily distribuía os fregueses nas mesas, James se posicionou atrás do balcão. Em questão de segundos, fez um inventário mental das bebidas disponíveis, abriu a carta de vinhos sobre o balcão e, então, armou-se de caneta e bloco de pedidos.

— Alguém aceita um aperitivo? — ofereceu com um sorriso cordial, ao se aproximar das mesas.

A maioria dos homens pediu Seybrew, a cerveja local. As mulheres preferiram sucos e refrigerantes. Enquanto repunha os pratos frios, servia os quentes e, mais tarde, ajudava Marquise a servir a sobremesa, Lily mantinha-se atenta a James, que não parava de se movimentar de um lado para outro. Uma coisa era ouvi-lo dizer que, finalmente, aceitara sua deficiência. Outra bem diferente era colocar aquela aceitação em teste diante de aproximadamente trinta pessoas. Por favor, meu Deus, não permita que ele caia, rezou consigo mesma.

— Olhe, mamãe, olhe! — uma voz estridente se fez ouvir acima de todas as outras. — Você precisa ver isso!

O grito partiu de uma garotinha de uns seis anos de idade, bonitinha, com seus cabelos loiros e cacheados. Era a única criança no grupo. Pouco antes, ela havia gritado ao ver um macaquinho subindo em uma palmeira. Então, fizera outra pequena cena quando um besouro entrara voando no restaurante. Todos haviam parado de comer, virado para fitá-la e sorrido com indulgência.

Mais uma vez, a menina gritava e apontava, mas desta vez, sua atenção se focalizava em James, que servia a mesa ao lado.

— Mamãe, veja a perna daquele homem! — ela ordenou.

Lily sentiu o sangue gelar nas veias. O grupo todo estava em silêncio. James parecia tenso.

— Sim, querida — a mãe resmungou, sem jeito. —Agora, tome o seu sorvete.

— Mas é…

— Becky, fique quieta — rosnou o pai.

— Mas é uma perna nojenta! — a menina insistiu, para quem quisesse ouvir.

O estômago de Lily fez uma reviravolta. Todos os olhos estavam fixos em James, que havia se endireitado, bem no meio do restaurante. Os pais de Becky pareciam querer amordaçar a filha, mas Lily gostaria de estrangular a garotinha. Assim como gostaria de passar um braço protetor em torno de James e tirá-lo dali.

— Nojenta, mas mágica — ele falou com um sorriso.

A menina fitou-o nos olhos, então olhou para a perna atrofiada, antes de voltar a encará-lo.

— O que você quer dizer? — perguntou com ar desconfiado.

— Minha perna é capaz de sapatear sozinha.

— Como?

— Assim — ele falou, deixou a bandeja de lado e bateu com os dedos e o calcanhar, alternadamente, no chão.

Como estivesse calçando alpargatas, o movimento produziu um som musical no chão de tábuas.

Lily relaxou. James não precisava de sua proteção. Podia enfrentar a situação com invejável tranquilidade.

Becky riu.

— É mágica mesmo! — concluiu.

— Talvez você também tenha uma perna mágica — James sugeriu. — Quer tentar?

— Sim!

A menina pulou da cadeira e foi se juntar a ele, que continuou a repetir o movimento. Becky logo conseguiu imitar.

— É verdade! Tenho uma perna mágica como a sua! — festejou.

As pessoas riram e gritaram elogios. Outros pés começaram a bater no chão. Alguém assobiou.

— Vamos lá, Gene Kelly! — um homem gritou.

James continuou com a brincadeira por mais alguns minutos. Então, abaixou-se para sussurrar algo ao ouvido de sua parceira. Quando os dois se curvaram em uma reverência, o restaurante explodiu em aplausos animados.

Lily também bateu palmas, com um sorriso de gratidão. James conseguira transformar o que prometia ser um momento constrangedor na mais pura diversão.

— Você não só cuidou muito bem do bar, mas também proporcionou um espetáculo digno do melhor cabaré! — falou com um sorriso, meia hora depois, quando acenavam para o grupo que se afastava.

— Cheguei a pensar em cantar, mas não consegui me lembrar de nenhuma letra completa — ele declarou, fingindo seriedade.

— Bem, como as gorjetas foram bem maiores que o habitual, sugiro que dance para o próximo grupo.

— E arriscar ser descoberto por um caçador de talentos, receber uma oferta de um milhão de dólares para estrelar meu próprio show na Brodway? — James fez uma careta. — Não faz o meu estilo.

Lily suspirou profundamente.

— Algumas pessoas simplesmente não possuem espírito de aventura — resmungou.

— Algumas pessoas estão desesperadas para comer seu prato de curry — ele corrigiu, antes de desaparecer na cozinha.

* * *

Harry estava sentado na banheira, brincando com um patinho de borracha amarelo, enquanto Lily lavava seus cabelos.

Quando a campainha tocou, ela sentiu o pulso acelerar. James perguntara a que horas ela costumava dar banho no filho e, portanto, só poderia ser ele.

— Entre! — gritou e, segundos depois, James apareceu na porta do banheiro.

— Posso assistir? — perguntou.

Lily indicou o espaço a seu lado.

—Fique à vontade — disse.

Apoiando-se no ombro dela, ele se pôs de joelhos a seu lado.

— Obrigado — agradeceu, sem tirar a mão.

O contato suave pôs os nervos de Lily à flor da pele. Ela se tornou subitamente consciente de que estavam juntos no chalé, onde haviam feito amor. A lembrança funcionou como um afrodisíaco potente.

— O fundo da banheira é escorregadio e, às vezes, Harry cai — falou, afastando-se. — Pode segurá-lo, enquanto vou apanhar as roupas dele?

James retirou a mão de seu ombro para pousá-la nas costas do filho.

— Pode deixar.

Ao abrir a gaveta da cômoda e apanhar um pijama limpo, Lily se perguntou se James fora até ali só para ver o filho tomar banho, ou também para fazer amor com ela novamente. Tanto o sorriso viril, quanto o calor de sua mão revelavam segundas intenções.

Lily mordeu o lábio, pensativa. Não queria fazer amor com James. Ou melhor, queria muito, mas quanto maior a intimidade que partilhasse com ele, maior também seria o seu sofrimento quando ele partisse.

Quando voltou ao banheiro, James segurava Harry, tirando e pondo o garotinho na água. Agitando braços e pernas, o filho gritava de alegria.

— Este é um jogo de meninos — James declarou, ao vê-la.

Lily ajoelhou-se, pensando que a cena de pai e filho brincando juntos era mesmo tocante. Talvez, pensou, devesse dizer a ele que havia mudado de ideia e que aceitaria sua proposta de casamento. Afinal, a vida de Harry seria muito melhor se tivesse o pai ao seu lado todo o tempo e, quem sabe, o fato de James não amá-la não fosse realmente importante. Então, sacudiu a cabeça como se quisesse despertar de um sonho. Ora, a quem estava tentando enganar? Animado, Harry bateu com as duas mãozinhas na água, dando um verdadeiro banho no pai.

— Ora, ora! — ele exclamou.

Lily riu alto.

— Isso é o que se chama "aprendizado pela experiência".

— Para mim ou para ele?

— Os dois — ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Lily entregou uma toalha a James e, enquanto ela segurava o filho, ele se enxugou.

— Que tal secar Harry? — ela sugeriu.

— Boa ideia, mas você precisa me ensinar como fazer.

— Certo. Primeiro…

Poucos minutos depois, o bebê encontrava-se seco e perfumado, deitado em uma toalha no chão do banheiro. Agitava braços e pernas e sorria, como se tivesse a certeza de que o pai e a mãe estariam sempre a seu lado, como agora. Lily sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar que o filho poderia estar redondamente enganado.

— Agora, ponha a fralda — instruiu.

— Eu? — James inquiriu, surpreso.

— Tem de fazer o serviço completo — ela explicou, estendendo-lhe a fralda descartável. —Essas gotas de suor que vejo em sua testa são de ansiedade?

— Pode apostar que sim — ele confirmou, prendeu a fralda e, um tanto desajeitado, vestiu o pijama em Harry. — Hora de dormir — decretou, ao ver o filho bocejar.

— Não antes de ele tomar a mamadeira.

Harry bocejou mais uma vez, antes de seus olhos se fecharem.

— Tarde demais — James concluiu.

— Tem razão. A brincadeira de enfiá-lo e tirá-lo da água deve ter deixado o pobrezinho exausto. Se ele acordar com fome, no meio da noite, vou…

— Fingir que não ouviu?

— Não. Vou levá-lo para que você lhe dê a mamadeira! — Lily replicou, carregando o bebê para o quarto.

Enquanto o acomodava no berço e cobria, o bebê nem se mexeu.

— Ele não vai acordar tão cedo — comentou ao voltar para a sala. Então, deu-se conta de que James havia tirado a camisa. — Sua camisa ficou molhada demais?

— Não.

— Então…

Ele estendeu a mão e segurou a dela.

— Achei que, se tirasse a roupa, você talvez ficasse excitada e se animasse a tirar a sua, também. — Com um sorriso, puxou-a para si. — E então? Está excitada?

Lily respirou fundo. A imagem de James seminu, na penumbra, trazia lembranças mais que eróticas.

— Um… um pouco — gaguejou.

O sorriso dele tornou-se mais largo.

— Mentirosa.

— Está bem. Muito!

— E está furiosa consigo mesma por ser tão vulnerável.

— Adivinhou!

— Não fique zangada, pois sinto o mesmo — ele confessou e inclinou-se para beijá-la nos lábios. — Venha comigo.

No quarto, despiram-se sem jamais deixar de beijar e tocar um ao outro.

— Pensei que fosse capaz de ficar longe de você, mas descobri que estava enganado — James admitiu com voz rouca, ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos traçavam caminhos de fogo pelo corpo de Lily.

Ela estremeceu e gemeu baixinho.

— Você está tremendo — ele murmurou.

— Você também.

— Verdade, mas sou um inválido e, por isso, tenho permissão para tremer.

— Desculpas, desculpas…

— Não consegui enganá-la?

— Nem… nem um pouco — ela gaguejou.

Caíram na cama, os lábios colados em um beijo apaixonado. Atordoada de desejo, Lily abandonou-se às carícias experientes de James, que a levavam rapidamente a um mundo mágico, onde nada mais existia, exceto eles dois e o fogo da paixão. Como se tivessem vida própria, suas mãos buscaram os pontos mais íntimos e sensíveis do corpo dele, a fim de retribuir-lhe o prazer que ele lhe proporcionava.

— Ainda tremendo — James constatou.

— Você ou eu?

— Ambos.

Encorajada pelo tom de voz enrouquecido, Lily tornou-se mais ousada em suas carícias e, ao sentir que James se aproximava mais e mais da perda total do controle, posicionou-se sobre ele.

— Seja boazinha comigo — James pediu, em um misto de divertimento e êxtase.

Ela começou a movimentar os quadris lentamente, em movimentos sensuais.

— Mas não boazinha demais?

— Exatamente.

Lily debruçou-se sobre ele, roçando os seios no peito musculoso. Então, voltou a erguer-se, cavalgando em um ritmo cada vez mais alucinante, sentindo o desejo crescer juntamente com o de James, até que ambos explodiram em clímax.

* * *

— A ligação foi de algum freguês querendo fazer reservas?

— Edith perguntou ao entrar no restaurante, na manhã seguinte.

— Não — Lily respondeu, recolocando o fone no gancho.

— Eu estava falando com a companhia aérea sobre o meu voo. Decidi voltar para casa no próximo sábado.

— Já? — a outra indagou, franzindo o cenho.

— Estou aqui há mais de seis semanas. Eu disse que ficaria até o Paraíso Perdido ser vendido e a negociação será encerrada dentro de dois dias, na sexta-feira, que também será o seu último dia no restaurante. Você não vai mais precisar de mim.

— Não vou precisar, mas esperava que você estivesse aqui no dia da minha mudança.

Lily exibiu um sorriso constrangido. Sabia que Edith acalentava tal esperança e sentiu-se mal por desapontá-la.

— Tenho certeza de que você e sua irmã ficarão muito bem e… Bem, preciso voltar para casa.

— E quanto a James?

— Manteremos contato e ele irá visitar Harry de vez em quando.

— O que ele acha da sua partida, tão cedo?

Lily franziu o cenho.

— Ele ainda não sabe. Eu pretendia contar, mas não tive oportunidade — mentiu e, então, mudou de assunto: — Estive pensando e acho que devemos colocar um anúncio no jornal local, avisando que o Paraíso Perdido está sendo vendido. Também poderíamos colocar uma placa na entrada, informando os fregueses e passantes que o restaurante estará fechado, a partir de segunda-feira e que, em breve, será reaberto sob nova direção. O que acha?

— Boa ideia.

Lily telefonou para a redação do jornal de Mahé e providenciou o anúncio. Então, apanhou um velho quadro-negro que costumava ser usado para exibir o cardápio do dia aos fregueses e, com giz, escreveu a informação sobre o fechamento do restaurante.

— Pode cuidar de Harry, enquanto vou colocar este quadro na entrada do restaurante? — pediu a Marquise, que já terminara a limpeza e, agora, brincava com o bebê.

A adolescente exibiu um sorriso luminoso, pois adorava crianças. Ouvira falar de uma família residente no outro lado da ilha, que estava precisando de uma babá e decidira se candidatar à vaga.

— Claro — respondeu.

Carregando o quadro-negro, Lily dirigiu-se à estrada. Embora se sentisse culpada por abandonar Edith, decidira que deveria deixar a ilha o quanto antes, pois precisava colocar a máxima distância entre si e James.

Na noite anterior, haviam feito amor e ela não tinha a menor dúvida de que, naquela noite, James apareceria no chalé e o mesmo aconteceria. Afinal, bastava que ele a beijasse, ou melhor, que tirasse a camisa, para deitar por terra qualquer resistência que ela houvesse conseguido reunir a duras penas.

Ficou a olhar a estrada, pensativa. Vinha adiando o momento de contar a James sobre a sua decisão de partir, pois temia que ele tentasse persuadi-la a mudar de ideia. E, dado o seu estado de espírito atual, não seria nada fácil resistir a ele. Sabia que, se ficasse, estaria se submetendo a um sofrimento ainda maior. Ainda assim, teria de contar a ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Apoiou o quadro-negro no tronco de uma palmeira. Antes de partir, teria de combinar a quantia com que James contribuiria para a manutenção de Harry. Ajudaria se ela soubesse com que frequência ele pretendia visitar o filho. Seu coração apertou-se, pois isso significava saber quantas vezes por ano seria obrigada a vê-lo.

Assim que se visse livre da presença dele, seria capaz de recuperar a compostura e voltar a raciocinar com clareza e, assim, quando se encontrassem no futuro, ela poderia resistir à tentação representada por James. Garantiu a si mesma que conquistaria tal condição e que sua vulnerabilidade era um problema temporário.

Quando virou-se para retornar ao restaurante, Lily deparou com James, que se encaminhava para ela. Nos dois dias que passara sem a bengala, ele havia adquirido maior firmeza em seus passos e já começava a se tornar difícil perceber que ele mancava.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — ele perguntou. Lily apontou para o quadro-negro.

— Pensei em avisar os fregueses sobre o fechamento do restaurante. Acha que é prematuro, que eu deveria deixar que soubessem na semana que vem?

— Não é prematuro. Se os fregueses souberem que essa éa última oportunidade que têm para saborear a comida deliciosa de Edith, certamente vão lotar o restaurante, no fim de semana. Quando perguntei o que você pensa que está fazendo, estava me referindo ao fato de estar planejando fugir sem me avisar.

— Edith lhe contou?

— Sim, e foi muito decente ao fazê-lo.

Lily empinou o queixo.

— Eu ia lhe contar.

— Quando?

— Na primeira oportunidade. Não pretendia fugir.

— Não? Não planejou manter a sua partida em segredo até o último minuto para, então, fazer as malas, dizer adeus e partir?

As faces dela coraram. Era verdade que tal ideia lhe ocorrera, mas ela a descartara de pronto.

— Claro que não! — declarou, deu meia-volta e se encaminhou para o restaurante.

— Precisamos decidir algumas coisas — James lembrou-a, seguindo-a de perto.

Lily assentiu.

— Como por exemplo quanto você vai mandar para Harry, mensalmente. Já calculei quanto costumo gastar com… — Forneceu detalhes de seu orçamento com o filho e sugeriu uma quantia. — Está bem, assim?

— Discutiremos isso mais tarde — ele respondeu com ar casual, guiando-a para dentro do restaurante, onde Marquise encontrava-se abaixada entre mesas, brincando de esconde-esconde com Harry, que ria às gargalhadas.

A menina ergueu os olhos e cumprimentou-os:

— Olá.

— Você poderia tomar conta de Harry por mais, digamos, meia hora? — James perguntou, retirando do bolso algumas notas e depositando-as sobre a mesa. — Pagarei pelo seu trabalho como babá.

Marquise sorriu ao ver o dinheiro.

— Posso ficar por quanto tempo quiser Por uma hora, duas ou o dia inteiro.

— Harry costuma almoçar por volta de meio-dia — Lily protestou.

— Posso dar o almoço a ele — a menina ofereceu.

James sacudiu a cabeça.

— Estaremos de volta antes disso. Se ele chorar, leve-o até nós, no bangalô — disse e, segurando a mão de Lily, levou-a para fora.

— Não precisa segurar minha mão! Não vou fugir!

— Não até sábado?

— No sábado, também não estarei fugindo. Simplesmente, chegou a minha hora de partir.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar cético.

— Tem certeza? — indagou, mas soltou-lhe a mão.

Quando chegaram à Maison d'Horizon, James conduziu-a até a sala de estar.

— Outra questão que precisamos discutir são as suas visitas — Lily declarou, ao se sentar no sofá. — Com que frequência…

— Não quero visitas — ele interrompeu, franzindo o cenho. — Quero viver com você.

— Viver comigo? — ela repetiu. — Quer dizer… em caráter permanente?

— Claro! Você disse que não quer se casar comigo, mas… que tal vivermos juntos? Nós nos entendemos bem e o sexo é fantástico. Mas, além da boa companhia e da paixão… Ora, Lily, eu te amo!

Embora as palavras provocassem uma torrente de emoções em Lily, ela se recusou a se deixar enganar.

— Desde quando? — perguntou. — Desde que se apaixonou por Harry?

— Muito antes disso, quando nos conhecemos, em Londres.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é o que mostra a nossa história. Se estou bem lembrada, você terminou nosso relacionamento.

— E você ficou magoada?

— Sim, muito — ela respondeu, decidindo que havia chegado o momento de ser inteiramente honesta. — Pode ter parecido que não, mas eu estava apenas fingindo.

James sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá.

— Tive essa impressão, mas não havia como me certificar. Acabei com tudo porque, embora só nos conhecêssemos há algumas semanas, nosso envolvimento já era profundo… muito profundo. E isso me assustou.

— Então, você fugiu — Lily concluiu.

— Sim. E errei. Uma vez, eu lhe falei de meu pai, seus casamentos e divórcios. Enquanto crescia, vi de perto a confusão que ele criava em seus relacionamentos, a dor que causava para suas esposas e filhos.

— Você tem irmãos? — Lily inquiriu, surpresa.

— Um irmão e duas irmãs, todos mais novos, por parte de pai. Toda vez que nos encontramos acabamos falando de papai e de como ele nos enganou.

— Enganou?

— Exatamente. Meu pai é um sujeito simpático e espirituoso, de boas maneiras e boa aparência. Dá a impressão que se interessa pelas pessoas e que gosta delas, mas a única pessoa que realmente importa é ele mesmo.

— Ele não se importava com você e seus irmãos?

— Não dava a mínima. Assim como a maioria dos garotos, eu idolatrava meu pai. Quando era jovem, tinha certeza de que ele também me amava, mas papai só me via, ou a qualquer de seus filhos, quando nossas mães insistiam. E elas tinham de fazer muita pressão. Demorei a perceber isso e, quando me dei conta da verdade… Ah, como sofri! No entanto, quando papai vivia com minha mãe e se queixava de que ela limitava a vida dele, que se sentia sufocado, e depois, quando acusava suas outras esposas de fazerem o mesmo… Bem, acho que eu acreditava.

— E, por isso, você acabou se tornando avesso ao casamento?

— Sim e não. Por um lado, toda vez que via casais felizes, eu os invejava. Acredito que o casamento deve ser para sempre e possuo valores antiquados, como fidelidade e responsabilidade para com esposa e filhos. Por outro lado, sempre tive medo de ser sufocado. Acho que, no fundo, tinha medo de me tornar tão irresponsável quanto meu pai.

— Então, em vez de correr o risco, preferiu ficar sozinho?

— Sim, mas viver sozinho traz um profundo sentimento de solidão. Cheguei à conclusão de que o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual eu me dedicava tanto ao trabalho era que precisava preencher as longas horas que tinha de ficar sozinho.

— Nunca viveu com ninguém? — Lily perguntou.

— Uma vez, há alguns anos, mas ela começou a insistir para que nos casássemos e eu acabei fugindo. Depois disso, jurei que nunca mais viveria com ninguém.

— E, agora, mudou de ideia?

— Sim. Quando pus um fim ao nosso relacionamento e voltei para os Estados Unidos, fiquei perdido, sentindo muito a sua falta. Foi por isso que aceitei os convites de Emmeline. Acreditei que, saindo com ela, eu pararia de pensar em você.

— E não parou?

— De jeito nenhum. Eu havia decidido nunca mais voltar a vê-la, mas não conseguia tirar você da cabeça. Eu disse que telefonei porque me sentia mal pelo modo como havia terminado nosso relacionamento, mas também queria descobrir se você tinha um novo namorado, ou não.

— Por quê?

— Porque, àquela altura, se você estivesse disponível, eu estava disposto a voltar para a Inglaterra e propor um recomeço para nós. Mas, então, Amos insinuou que vocês estavam juntos e, por isso, desisti de procurá-la. Durante os meses que fiquei no hospital, passei muito tempo pensando em quanto eu te amava, que poderíamos ter tido uma boa vida juntos, e como eu havia posto tudo a perder.

— Você me amava? Por que usou o verbo no passado?

— No meu modo de ver, se você estava envolvida com Amos, eu estava perdendo o meu tempo. Disse a mim mesmo que já tinha esquecido você, mas estava me enganando. Acho que, inconscientemente, escolhi Seychelles como lugar para convalescer porque as ilhas tinham uma ligação com você.

— Mas não calculou que me encontraria aqui?

— Nunca. E quando a encontrei, fiquei muito perturbado. Eu acreditava que você tinha um filho de Amos, mas… Nossa! Foi um golpe descobrir que Harry era meu filho. O fato é que eu te amo e, talvez, com o tempo, você aprenda a me amar, também.

Lily sorriu. A medida em que ele falava e se explicava, a felicidade fora crescendo dentro dela. A princípio, fora um sentimento cauteloso, mas que acabara tomando conta de todo o seu ser.

— Acha possível? — indagou.

— Sim, acho. Lily, você não faria amor comigo se não gostasse de mim, pelo menos um pouco. Se passarmos a viver juntos…

— Não, obrigada.

— Não quer viver nos Estados Unidos? Tudo bem. Viveremos na Inglaterra. Viveremos aqui. — James ergueu as mãos em um gesto de rendição desesperada. — Viveremos em qualquer lugar que você queira.

— Não quero viver com você.

— Acha que posso me tornar um péssimo marido, como meu pai? Lily, posso garantir que…

— Não penso isso. Sei que você se importa de verdade com as pessoas, com Harry, comigo.

— Então, por que… — ele começou a perguntar, evidentemente confuso.

— Não quero viver com você, James. Quero me casar com você porque eu também te amo.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios dele.

— Verdade?

— Eu te amo desde a primeira vez em que o vi.

— Graças a Deus! — ele murmurou, antes de beijá-la. Quando finalmente descolou os lábios dos dela, franziu o cenho e perguntou: — Por que recusou o meu pedido de casamento?

— Porque você não havia mencionado a palavra vital: amor.

— Você não me deu tempo! — ele protestou. — Como você mesma disse, fiz a proposta por impulso. Concordo que foi um tanto… repentina, mas pensei que você soubesse que eu a amava. Além disso, estava me preparando para fazer uma declaração de amor eterno, quando você disse não. Sei que deveria ter insistido, mas você parecia tão segura de si e eu me senti rejeitado e… Ora, Lily, eu te amo e sempre te amarei — declarou em tom solene, antes de voltar a beijá-la.

— Que tal voltarmos ao restaurante para dizer a Harry que, daqui por diante, ele terá um papai e uma mamãe em período integral e que, ainda por cima, será filho legítimo? — Lily sugeriu, quando recuperou o fôlego.

— Assim que tivermos comemorado.

— Com champanhe?

James sorriu.

— O champanhe vem depois.

— O que você tem em mente? — ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

— Algo muito mais excitante, que costuma nos fazer tremer. — Ele se pôs de pé, puxou-a para si e abraçou-a. — O que acha?

— Acho você irresistível.

* * *

James e Lily finalmente se entenderam. Infelizmente a fic está acabando.

 **Aninha E. Potter** que bom que você gostou da fic. Ainda tem mais um capítulo.

Até o próximo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reluctant Father!** pertence a Elizabeth Oldfield.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

— Dê-me um último abraço — Edith pediu, sorrindo para Harry, que se atirou dos braços de James para os dela. — Vou sentir sua falta, nenê.

— Vai voltar a vê-lo dentro de dois meses — Lily lembrou.

— No seu casamento — a nativa falou, satisfeita. — Mal posso esperar.

James sorriu.

— Nem eu. Ligaremos assim que marcarmos a data.

— E eu farei a reserva do voo imediatamente — Edith garantiu e beijou Harry. — Verei você quando sua mãe e seu pai voltarem para a Maison d'Horizon para passar a lua de mel. Como você já está craque em engatinhar, imagino que, até lá, vai estar andando.

— É possível — Lily concordou.

— E, quando nos dermos conta, vai estar flertando com as garotas, frequentando danceterias e querendo ter o seu próprio carro. Será uma Ferrari, último tipo — James falou, beliscando as bochechas do filho.

Harry soltou uma de suas risadas deliciosas.

Estavam no aeroporto de Praslin, de onde seguiriam para Mahé e, de lá, para Londres. Depois de se desmanchar em agradecimentos, Edith passara às despedidas.

Cinco semanas antes, Lily havia cancelado sua partida apressada da ilha.

— Paguei o aluguel de dois meses, adiantado, pelo bangalô —James dissera. — Por que não ficamos aqui, em férias?

— Boa ideia — Lily concordara de pronto.

Assim, quando Edith se mudou para a casa nova, Lily e Harry foram para a Maison d'Horizon. As duas primeiras semanas, quando James e Lily ajudaram Edith e a irmã com a mudança, foram um bocado atribuladas. As duas seguintes, porém, foram mesmo de férias.

Depois de tanto tempo limpando, lavando e servindo mesas, Lily adorou os inúmeros passeios que fizeram. James, por sua vez, abandonou as anotações do guia para idiotas.

Quando estavam em Praslin, nadavam, tomavam banho de sol e conversavam muito. E, em meio a tudo isso, faziam amor com paixão.

— Vão se hospedar na casa do pai de Lily? — Edith perguntou, no aeroporto.

— Sim — James respondeu. — Assim, poderei pedir a mão da filha dele e, assim que ele concordar, tomaremos as providências para a cerimônia.

— Então, retiraremos os meus pertences do apartamento de Amos, guardaremos tudo na casa de meu pai e voaremos para Boston — Lily acrescentou.

— E, lá, ficarão hospedados no apartamento de James? — a nativa perguntou. Ele assentiu.

— Como pretendemos morar em Boston, depois que nos casarmos, compraremos uma casa nos arredores da cidade.

— Com um jardim para Harry brincar, quando estiver maior — Lily completou.

— Então, voltaremos para a Inglaterra, nos casaremos e viremos para cá, para ficar três semanas — ele concluiu.

— E, depois do casamento de vocês, ficarei na casa do pai de Lily por uma semana. Foi muita gentileza dele me convidar — Edith comentou com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Sinto-me tão grata por você ter conseguido aquele salário de Edgar, James.

Uma vez concluídas as negociações de compra e venda do Paraíso Perdido, Edgar Bones perguntara a Edith se ela estaria interessada em cozinhar no restaurante, nos fins de semana. Também convidara Jules a manter seu posto de barman _._

— Ouvi falar que a comida de Edith é deliciosa — ele dissera aos três. — E havia uma hóspede no Club Sesel que não parava de elogiar o seu barman _._

— Uma morena? — Lily perguntara.

Edgar assentira em resposta.

— O que acha de trabalhar aqui nos fins de semana? — James perguntara a Edith.

— Eu adoraria.

— Vai pagar a ela o mesmo salário que paga aos cozinheiros internacionais do hotel? — ele inquirira, virando-se para o sul-africano.

— Salário internacional? Bem, eu…

Embora Edgar protestasse, James conseguira persuadi-lo. Quando Jules aceitara o emprego, James conseguira um aumento para ele, também.

Quando os passageiros começaram a se encaminhar para a pista de pouso, Edith deu mais um beijo em Harry e devolveu-o ao pai. Então, deu um abraço apertado em Lily.

— Faça uma boa viagem — falou, com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Obrigada.

James beijou a nativa no rosto.

— Cuide-se.

Acenando, entraram no avião e se acomodaram em seus lugares. Minutos depois, sobrevoavam o oceano. James sorriu para Lily, que levava Harry no colo.

— Solteiro, trinta e oito anos, com todos os dentes em perfeito estado, encontrou ruiva esbelta e vai se casar com ela — disse. — Viverá com ela e com os filhos de ambos.

— Filhos?

— Acho que devemos providenciar um irmãozinho, ou irmãzinha, para Harry, dentro de uns dois anos.

— Boa ideia.

— Ele vai viver com ela e seus filhos para sempre, na mais perfeita felicidade. — Sorriu para Harry. — O que você acha, pirralhinho?

Harry ergueu as mãos e estalou os dedinhos.

— Ele acha ótimo! — Lily traduziu. James tomou-lhe a mão.

— Eu também — declarou, fítando-a nos olhos. — Eu também.

 **FIM!**

* * *

A fic chegou ao fim

Quero agradecer ao review de **L. Black,** que comentou o capítulo passado.

E obrigada às pessoas que acompanharam, favoritaram e comentaram a fic. Estou com uma outra fic _Promessas da Paixão_.Pra quem quiser da uma olhada.


End file.
